


Number 23 (Make You Believe In Love)

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluffy, Funny, Hizzie - Freeform, alternative universe, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: As a 23 years old woman Josie Saltzman is living the life everyone wants: She is engaged and earns her money through her childhood dream job. In short she is living a dream. Literally. Because being the selfless and not wanting anyone to be worried for her, Josie lives many lies far away from her loved ones. But when her twin Lizzie has an important event planned, Josie has to go to Mystic Falls with her lies and with Penelope Park being around, things will get even more complicated for Josie...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you know this fanfic some of you don't...anyway welcome to Number 23 (Make You Believe In Love)
> 
> Kudos and Comments would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Where have you been?! And where is your uniform?!"

Josie raises her eyebrows at her best friend and restaurant owner Milton Greasley or how everyone calls him M.G. M.G is a laid-back boss and he never yells at anyone, not even if they are 36 minutes late like Josie today. But right now the man looks stressed which leaves Josie suprised.

"Sorry, I am late and my uniform got stains. I was babysitting the girls next door, they had a food fight and I told you yesterday I would be a bit late."

M.G looks at Josie apologetically.

"It is not about you, Jo. It's just that the daughter of this really rich businessman named Klaus Mikaelson wants to propose tonight to her girlfriend. She wants to do it in the garden of the restaurant."

"That is beautiful.", Josie smiles while she is taking the plates ready to bring the people their food.

"Hmm yeah except that Hope Mikaelson wants literally no flaw. For example If it starts to rain tonight, she will think it is our fault."

"Oh come on.", Josie rolls her eyes.

"If you are really this brave you will be their waitress tonight."

"No problem for me. Extra cash is always good."

Hope is sitting nervously next to Lizzie in the limousine. The blonde woman has no clue that her girlfriend is going to propose to her tonight. Like her name, she hopes that Lizzie will say yes or she will go to the moon and never come back.

"Your parents are amazing.", Lizzie breaks the silence and lifts her head off Hope's shoulder to look at her.

"Thank you, Liz. They also think you are amazing. It is hard to impress my dad but you managed it."

"I was so nervous that they wouldn't like me. You know...the assistant with the boss...it's a cliché.", Lizzie reveals.

"Anybody, who can't see how amazing you are is stupid and suddenly I love clichés."

Lizzie giggles and kisses Hope on her cheek.

"I love you too."

"Miss Mikaelson is here!", M.G panics, who sees the limousine stopping in front of the restaurant.

Some of the guests also start panicking because of his sudden outburst but Josie steps in.

"Everybody stay calm, my boss is just really...happy that is all. Please continue to eat your food. Thank you."

Josie gets secondhand embarrassment, when the doors of the restaurant open and she sees M.G bowing down dramatically. Not in the mood to see more of that, Josie goes to the kitchen, missing her twin Lizzie entering with her girlfriend Hope.

Throughout the walk to the garden M.G talks and talks and Hope is about to tell him to shut up but then she feels Lizzie squeezing her hand and tonight nothing will ruin her mood.

"I will send you your waitress who will recommend you our.."

"Not neccessary, we already know what we want to eat.", Hope cuts him off annoyed and Lizzie grins.

"Have you seen the blonde with Hope Mikaelson? She is so lucky.", another waitress named Shay asks Josie.

Josie shakes her head.

"Have you seen the order of table number 3? Yeah me too. Bring them their food, stop gossiping."

"You are boring.", Shay whines.

"JOSIE!"

Shay almost collides with M.G, who bursts through the door of the kitchen.

"WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE GARDEN?"

"Because I am no flower."

"Oh, that one was good.", the chef chuckles then he focuses on the boiling pasta again.

"Where the fuck are you?!"

"Wow. Is this a way of greeting your best friend and future maid of honor?", Penelope grins, while she takes off her helmet and puts it on her motorcycle.

"That is no answer! I am 10 minutes late thanks to you! I planned to propose on 22:30 it is 22:40 now!", Hope screams into the phone.

Josie, who is spying on the table through the glass walls, pities the person,Hope is talking to, pities the future wife of Hope and pities Shay who reacted faster than Josie and had taken the ordered food to the garden. Extra Money made lazy people fast.

"I take your screaming as a sign of being nervous or I wouldn't show up to take the pictures.", Penelope says.

"I am in front of the restaurant. I will be there before you can say 'Penelope, you are my best friend in the entire world and you deserve the world'.", Penelope adds amused.

"Penelope you are my pain in the ass and you deserve to choke.", Hope hisses and she ends the call.

"Nervous much?", Shay asks.

Hope looks up to the waitress and nods.

"Yes. I never get nervous. But for the first time I am really nervous."

"I can see that you really love her..she will say yes."

Hope smiles thankfully at Shay.

"I hope so. By the way you can leave."

"Good luck."

Penelope approaches the door that leads to the garden and Josie turns away from the glass walls to glare after Shay, when both women spot Lizzie, who leaves the bathroom, at the same time. Penelope immediately sits down at the closest empty table, table number 23 and faces away from Lizzie, while Josie throws herself on the ground and starts crawling.

Josie looks up and is greeted with Penelope giving her funny looks.

"Uh..I am searching for my necklace.", Josie explains.

"You are wearing it.", Penelope points out.

"Maybe I am wearing a second necklace?! What are you?! The necklace police?!"

"What even...I don't have time."

Penelope pushes her chair back and heads to the garden. Josie looks after her, silently asking herself why Lizzie is in New Orleans and not Mystic Falls when her eyes widen as she spots Lizzie sitting across from Hope.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

Penelope takes a picture when Hope slips on the ring on Lizzie's finger, when Hope and Lizzie hug each other and when they kiss each other.

When Lizzie pulls away from Hope, she hears clapping.

"Took you long enough, Mikaelson.", Penelope smirks.

"If the pictures look bad I will fire you.", Hope threatens.

"I also own the company, you bitch."

"Penelope, thank you so much.", Lizzie says happily and wraps her arms around the ravenhaired photographer.

"You are the only one who is able put this bitch in her place. Congratulations, Lizzie."

Josie is still shocked that Lizzie is getting married while she is setting down the food on the table when Lizzie, Hope and Penelope come back inside the restaurant.

M.G runs towards them as if his life depends on it and Josie doesn't notice.

Not till she hears M.G screaming "Congratulations, Miss Mikaelson!"

"Josie?!", she hears Lizzie calling.

"And like I said..wearing that dress was really uncomfortable. Like who allowed her to design something like that?", Josie sits down at the table and starts talking randomly, earning confused looks by the costumers.

"Jo?", Lizzie touches her shoulder and Josie looks over her shoulder, delivering her best performance.

"Lizzie?!", Josie asks, pretending to be shocked.<


	2. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after ages CHAPTER 2.

"So, you and that guy are together?"

Josie sets down the coffee mugs on her table before she answers Lizzie. After Lizzie has spotted her, Josie has only shared one look with M.G before dragging her twin sister, her fiancée and their friend  
out of the restaurant to her apartment.

More like to the apartment that M.G and her share.

"No, stop. First of all, I was at that restaurant to have dinner with my model friends, second, M.G is my best friend and we are just at the old apartment we shared together right now because I feel lonely at my actual place with her since she is on this business trip."

"Her?", Penelope asks.

Josie gives Penelope a look finding her curiousity bothering then she looks at Lizzie again.

"My fiancée..it is actually funny, Liz. We are both engaged now. Congratulations by the way to you  
and.."

"Hope. Nice to meet you, Josie. Lizzie has told me a lot about you."

Josie shakes Hope's hand.

"Yeah but she didn't tell me anything about you."

Penelope watches amused how Hope is taken aback by this reaction.

"I am Penelope. I hope you found your necklace."

Josie glances at Penelope.

"Huh?"

Josie pretends to be confused while she actually wants to burn Penelope's hair off if she only had magical powers.

Penelope only smiles at her amused.

"And I never met that fiancée of yours, Jo.", Lizzie shoots back at Josie.

"Well, I didn't stop you from booking a flight and come visit me."

Actually Josie is glad that Lizzie isn't the type to suddenly come visit her twin sister.  
The frontdoor gets slammed shut and M.G enters the living room that is filled with tension.

"Can I borrow Josie for a second?", he asks.

"You better do so.", Penelope tells him.

"Care to explain why Shay came running into the kitchen after you left and screamed 'Oh my god, Josie is actually a model!' and  
what is this fiancée bullshit?"

M.G is standing in front of Josie with crossed arms and a judging look.

"Okay so..maybe I told a few lies to Lizzie and my family.", Josie admits.

M.G looks at his best friend in disbelief.

"A few lies? Jo, you have written a fucking script and expect everyone ,including me, to act. But I know why you are doing this, so I am going to help you. If you are a model, I am your manager!"

-

"Such an exhausting day for you, Lizzie right?", M.G asks after Josie and him returned from the kitchen.

"Yes and more like overwhelming.", Lizzie corrects M.G and intertwines her fingers with Hope's.

"It was definitely exhausting for me. My dad forced me to take care of his restaurant for today."

M.G is also totally in Josie's lying game.

"So maybe I will rate them with 5 stars.", Hope whispers to Penelope.

"What are you actually doing?", Lizzie asks.

"I am Josie's best friend, her pain in the ass and her manager."

"So, I met your manager, best friend and your pain in the ass but no sight of your fiancée, Jo?"

"Like I explained she is on this business trip for 2 months."

"What's her name?"

"Victoria."

"Tessa."

M.G and Josie have spoken at the same time. Hope and Penelope exchange a look.  
"She has two names..Tessa-Victoria.", M.G explains.

"It is Tessa. She hates being called Tessa-Victoria.", Josie corrects while silently praying that M.G would never name his kids but his future wife instead.

"I don't want to interrupt your reunion with your sister, love. But we are going to miss our flight.", Hope reminds Lizzie, interrupting Josie's and M.G's show.

"Can you all give us 2 minutes alone? After this we are leaving."

Hope nods, pressing a kiss on Lizzie's cheek. Lizzie waits till Penelope has also left the living room and then she approaches Josie, sitting down next to her.

"I didn't want our sudden reunion to go this way, Jo. Aren't you happy that I found the love of my life?"

"I am happy for you, but you never mentioned anything about Hope while I spammed you with Tessa.", Josie sighs. 

"I know and I am so sorry but I was scared that things with Hope wouldn't end up working."

"That is why you fought in that video mom send me with that one girl for the boquet at the wedding of aunt Bonnie? Clearly things are working if she proposes to you.", Josie finally smiles.

"My heart is about to jump out of my chest, don't remind me!", Lizzie laughs nervously.

Josie can see the happiness in her eyes and she knows that Hope is the one for Lizzie.

"You and Hope made the wrong start. The engagement will probably be in a few weeks and I want you to come to Mystic Falls 3 days earlier so you two can get to know each other? Please."

Josie looks at Lizzie, sees how much it would mean to her and then she nods.

"Okay, deal."

"I love you, twinny!", Lizzie hugs Josie happily.

"I love you too crazy twinny.", Josie laughs.

-

"Well, that was interesting.", Penelope comments after they left the apartment building.

"Penelope, do you want to come back with us to Mystic Falls?", Hope asks, while Lizzie already enters the limousine.

"I have to take Jed's motorcycle and then I will spend my days off here with him. A little cousin reunion can't be bad.", Penelope declines.

"The twin reunion wasn't bad, was it?", Hope asks.

Hope Mikaelson is anything but insecure and cares what others think about her.

However since Lizzie has entered her life she just wants to do anything to make the blonde woman happy.

"Look, Josie seems to be a bit difficult but she won't be any trouble for you and Lizzie. Don't worry about that. Now go, your future wife is waiting."

Hope hugs Penelope quickly and then she huries inside the limousine. Penelope throws one last glance at the apartment building and then she drives off with her motorcycle.

"So? What now?", M.G asks after he sits down next to Josie.

"Nothing. I will go to that engagement and then I will return to New Orleans."

"Why didn't you tell your family what happened? Tessa hurt you, Josie!"

"Because I don't want them to be worried for me!", Josie hisses back.

-

"Lizzie has a twin sister? Interesting.", Jed says after he is done chewing his food.

"Yeah she is really interesting. She looks cute but her personality is completely different."

"Aye, is my cousin crushing?", Jed yells.

"Don't be ridiculous.", Penelope waves him off.

"She is not my type."

"Uh huh...and next year you two will get married and you will end up being sisters in law with Hope.", Jed laughs.

"Oh shut up!", Penelope grabs her leather jacket from the couch and hits her cousin.

Penelope and Josie have no idea how their lives will change soon forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Posie is basically slow burn with a lot of banter in this fic. Tell me more thoughts about my fic on my Twitter @posiescoven


	3. Photoshoots and Models

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Hizzie fluff and Posie reunion.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

2 weeks have passed since Josie's and Lizzie's suprise encounter in New Orleans. 2 weeks have passed since Hope has proposed to Lizzie. 2 weeks since Josie has been planning how the things  
will go in Mystic Falls.

"Peez, where are you? Oh god, am I interrupting a threesome?", Hope asks shocked, when she hears  
giggling through the phone.

Lizzie, who puts down the design of the new jeans collection, shakes her head. 

Typical Penelope Park.

"I think Love has made you dumb, Hope. I am driving our girls to the beach for the calendar photoshoot."

"Shit. That was today?"

Lizzie's curious eyes are on Hope who looks stressed. 

Until Hope locks eyes with her fiancée and she feels herself calming down. 

The power Lizzie has over her still amazes her.

"You need to do me a favor. Can you pick up Josie and M.G from the airport?", Hope asks Penelope.

"I can but I won't be able to drive them to the hotel because the girls are impatient."

Hope pauses for a second, staring at Lizzie then she answers.

"Take Josie and M.G with you to the beach. Plans have changed, we will spend our 3 days in bungalows there. I am sending Lizzie there so she can prepare everything till you arrive."

"A beach break? Fuck yeah!", Penelope cheers and the models in the backseat of the car yell too.

Hope chuckles and ends the phone call. Lizzie is about to leave the office when Hope approaches  
behind her and wraps her arms around her waist.

"And where are you going?"

"To the beach, to prepare everything."

"Without me?"

Lizzie turns around in Hope's arms and smiles at her, then she pecks her lips before answering.

"Since my beautiful fiancée is a workaholic, I thought she would stop by later."

"You thought wrong. Work isn't more important than you and your family."

"Wow, Miss Mikaelson. I am impressed."

"Thank you Mrs. future Mikaelson."

Lizzie rolls her eyes at Hope.

"Hmm, we'll talk about the last names. Come on, let's go."

Lizzie takes Hope's hand and the fiancées leave the company happily.

-

"M.G for fuck's sake, what are you doing?!", Josie hisses while she is dragging her best friend away  
from the woman who glares after them disturbed.

"It was her, Jo! I swear, it was her!"

"Why the fuck should Ariana Grande be in Mystic Falls?!"

"Maybe because of Hope?", M.G concludes.

"You really put Hope next to God, don't you? Just because she is rich."

"No. I put her above of God."

Josie rolls her eyes and wants to take her baggage cart when she realizes..

"My bagagge cart is gone!"

"Thank god."

Josie glares at M.G.

"No offense Jo, but you packed your worst clothes. And you still got your I.D with you, right?"

"Yeah. It's in my bag.", Josie says and she is glad she has taken her bag from the baggage cart before  
chasing after M.G.

"Ari wanted this. Queen of taste."

M.G walks faster when Josie glares at him one more time.

"There is she! ARIANA!"

Josie hears M.G screaming through the closed automatic doors and she immediately runs after M.G,  
who is chasing after a cab.

"M.G, YOU FU-.."  
Josie swallows the rest of her words, when she stumbles over her own feet and drops on her knees.

"Searching for your necklace again?"

Penelope hovers over her and got that annoying smirk on her face.

"Well, I am definitely not searching for you.", Josie mumbles and attempts to get up.

Penelope lowers herself and puts her hands under Josie's arms to help her to get up. If Penelop wasn't  
wearing dark sunglasses right now Josie would be able to look into her eyes.

Josie is trying to remember what eye color Penelope has when the raven haired woman speaks up.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are too clumsy for a model."

Josie steps away from Penelope's arms and puts her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes.

"Jo, are you okay?"

M.G appears next to them.

"I think you should take Josie to a doctor.", Penelope tells M.G, her voice serious.

"Why?"

M.G looks concerned at his best friend.

"Because she tends to drop on her knees whenever we see each other. Ariana said that God is a  
Woman but don't take it that serious, honey."

M.G supresses his laugh, Josie wants to kill Penelope and Penelope is still smirking when they get interrupted.

"Penny! When are we leaving?"

A blonde model is leaning out of the rolled down window and is looking at Josie like she is her enemy.

"Give us 2 minutes, babe."

Penelope watches M.G putting his suitcase in the trunk of her car and then she turns to Josie.

"Where is your stuff?"

"It got stolen."

"We will figure out something. Don't worry."

Taken aback by Penelope caring, Josie remains silent.

"Penny!"

Josie feels a headache arriving with the blonde girl calling Penelope.

"Who is that annoying girl and the other two girls?"

Penelope smirks.

'Hell does she ever stop smirking?, Josie wonders in her thoughts.

"Don't be rude. They are your work friends. Models just like you. I have to take them to the beach  
for a photoshooting, where Hope, Lizzie, M.G, You and I will spend time till the engagement."

"A beach adventure?! I wish Hope was my sister in law!", M.G pouts.

Josie furrows her eyebrows when she sees him already sitting in the passenger seat waving at her.

-

The drive to the beach is a nightmare for Josie. M.G shares his love for Ariana through his AUX cable, singing all the songs and as if that isn't enough the models who act like they made a deal to squeeze Josie to death, join him. Penelope is enjoying all of this, locking eyes with Josie whenever she looks in the mirror to check if the brunette is still alive in the back.

"Penny, can you help me out of the car?"

"Oh for fuck's sake..", Josie mumbles, who is waiting since 5 minutes to leave the car, because the blonde model refuses to step out of the car with her heels.

"Jo, why don't you just leave from the other side?", M.G asks her.

"Why doesn't she wear shoes that she can walk with?!"  
Josie crosses her arms while she is watching Penelope helping the blonde model out of the car.

"Josie is right. Next time wear sandals, Candace.", Penelope sighs.

Candace glares at Josie then she walks after her model friends.

Josie leaves the car and gets immediately squeezed by two arms.

"Lizzie, I have been through 40 minutes of Ariana Grande and cheap perfume. If you squeeze me a  
bit more, I won't make it till your engagement."

"Sorry! I am just so happy!", Lizzie squeals and lets go of Josie.

"Hope, if you don't need me anymore.."

"Sure, go and take your pictures. Thank you."

"You are welcome.", Penelope says and walks away.  
"We will meet at the grill in 3 hours!", Hope yells after her.

Penelope raises her hand as an okay.

"I hope your flight was good.", Hope says after hugging Josie and M.G.

"Except M.G hitting me with his hand and elbow and screaming whenever I am about to fall asleep  
because of a new Ariana song starting and dancing, It was okay."

"I was in my feels.", M.G defends himself.

"Jo, where is your suitcase?", Lizzie asks confused.

"It got stolen when I had to chase after someone." M.G avoids Josie's eyes.

"But I got my I.D and my phone in my bag.", she adds.

"Let's take you two to your bungalows to put M.G's suitcase there and after giving a tour, we can get  
you new clothes.", Hope suggests.

"Good idea, babe.", Lizzie beams.

Josie shrugs making Hope feel that she doesn't really like her.

"Mom and uncle Stefan can't wait to see you.", Lizzie tells Josie, arms linked with her and walking after Hope and M.G.

"What about Alaric?"

"Dad doesn't know about the engagement yet. But he will to be there at the wedding to walk me down the aisle. And till then you two will make up." 

Josie snickers, not amused at all.

"I doubt it." 

"H girl, how are things going?", Penelope asks after she takes a break from the photoshooting when the tour leads to the location she has chosen for taking the pictures of the girls.

"Difficult but I got Hope."

Penelope squeezes Hope's shoulder and grins.

"Make your name proud girl."

"And you? Do you still want to fire all three of them?", Hope lowers her voices and nods to Candace and the two other models who are talking with M.G.

"Yes. Look there are companies who have only one brand face. We have three and they are useless. Hell, even Jed would gain more attention as the brand face than them.", Penelope explains.

"I understand your point. But the fashion show is next week. How are we supposed to find this fast a new face?"

Penelope looks over Hope's shoulder and she takes her sunglasses off, staring before talking. 

"Your future sister in law is a model, Hope."

Hope turns around and looks at Josie and Lizzie, who seem to have an intense talk.

"But she hates me."

"But she loves Lizzie.", Penelope corrects her.

Hope faces her best friend again.

"You are the photographer and also the boss of the company. If you want this girl behind your camera, you will work on it."

"Consider it as done.", Penelope grins and points with finger guns at Josie.

Josie, who locks eyes with Penelope and raises an eyebrow at Penelope's finger guns. 

Josie, who isn't aware how her life will change in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was able to make you laugh if we share the same type of humor.
> 
> Thoughts about Candace?


	4. Big A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 arrived!
> 
> After this chapter Posie won't be the same ;)
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Hope, Lizzie, Josie and M.G are eating at a restaurant right now that is close to the beach called The Grill. M.G watches amused how Hope smiles at Josie, who looks at her like she is her worst enemy.

However the brunette only smiles when Lizzie looks up from her food.

"I will be right back.", M.G announces, rising on his feet exchanging a look with Josie before he dissappears.  
Finally being able to get rid of Candace and having bought some clothes for Josie, Penelope enters the restaurant.

Josie's phone rings and Lizzie sees that it is a person saved as 'babe'.  
Josie feels Lizzie's eyes on her as she answers the calls. "Hey, Tessa!"

"Hey, baby!"

Being fully invested in his role M.G, who is talking in front of the men bathroom, makes even his voice higher. 

Josie tries not to cringe at it.

"Did you miss me? How is Lizzie?"

Josie spots Penelope behind Hope, walking to the table as if she is in a marathon.

"Of course I missed you. And Lizzie is doing great."

Penelope sits down next to Josie and starts watching her like she is watching TV, which leads Josie to furrow her eyebrow.  
"No. Don't feel bad. You will be there at the wedding.", Josie says before M.G can come up with anything.

Josie feels nervous with Penelope's eyes on her. Suddenly the raven haired woman gets up from her chair and walks away.

"Okay. Bye.", Josie ends the call.

"Wait, the fuck was that? Josette Saltzman did you just end the call without saying I love you to me?! I am your fiancée not some of your working colleagues!", M.G says outraged, lost in his role.

With feeling a hand on his shoulder, M.G freezes before he carefully turns around.

"Am I interrupting something?", Penelope asks.

"Oh no that was just...never mind. Can I help you?"

"Actually you can. You as Josie's manager want her to be successfull, right?

-

"It is okay, I understand Tessa. Business is important.", Penelope and M.G hear Hope talking as they approach the table 2 minutes later.

"Oh Tessa called?", M.G asks sitting on Josie's right while Penelope is sitting on Josie's left.

"Ah the fiancée?"

Hope shoots Penelope a weird look.

"Yeah.", Josie confirms, blinking at Penelope.

"She must be really cool. I mean Lizzie kills Hope when she forgets to wear her engagement ring but she seems to be cool with it since you are not wearing one.", Penelope points out, smiling.

M.G is at loss for words. How did they not think about the ring?

"It was in a purse in my suitcase, which got stolen. Remember?", Josie answers after a few seconds of silence.

"And everyone can decide themselves how they are going to act as an engagement couple..", Lizzie supports her twin.

"Speaking of stolen stuff...I bought you clothes, I put them next to your bag.", Penelope lets her know, taking a slice of Josie's pizza.

"How can you break into my bungalow..", Josie starts pissed off when Hope interrupts her.

"Break into? You must be confused. You and Penelope will share a bungalow."

M.G takes a sip of his water, trying to hide his grin.

"Yeah no thanks. I am staying with M.G.", Josie declines.

"Sorry, Jo. But I got a thing with Candace and maybe she will visit me later.", M.G reveals.

"I hope Samara Morgan visits you.", Josie mutters under her breath.

Penelope hears it, her smile growing.

"Liz. Can't I stay with you?", Josie begs.

"You know if you want to see something like that I got a pornhub subscription.."

"Penelope!", Hope hisses.

Lizzie blushes and M.G is trying to laugh as silent as possible.

"Whatever It will only be 2 nights and after the engagement I am gone.", Josie shrugs.

Lizzie's face falls and an uncomfortable silence follows.

Not having a spare key, Josie has to wait for Penelope, who eats slow like really slow. Hope, Lizzie and M.G say their good nights and leave.

"Do you want to help to do the dishes?", Josie asks annoyed, when they are literally the only guests at the restaurant.

"Sure, why not? Kidding."

Josie rolls her eyes at Penelope.

"Wait, what about the bill?", Josie calls after Penelope who leaves the table.

"You forget who your future sister in law is."

-

The walk to their bungalow is in silence.

"I talked with M.G.", Penelope begins.

"I want to make you an offer. Do you want to become the brand face of our company?"

Josie stops walking.

"Tell Hope that I may can't stand her but that I won't ruin my twin's happiness. She doesn't need to try to win me."

"That's cool but she doesn't try to win you. We need you Josie. I need you."

Josie is taken aback by Penelope's voice being so soft suddenly.

"Penelope is right.", Hope's voice appears.  
Josie looks at her left and the fiancée of her twin is standing there.

"You can hate me but we need your help. If you are not doing this for me...do it for Lizzie. She misses you Josie. More than you think and with you accepting this offer she would be happy. Happier than I ever could make her. Just think about it."

With this Hope turns around and dissappears into the dark night.

-

"Can you open the door?!"

Since 2 minutes Penelope is searching for the key in her purse.

"Oh I am not doing it because I love freezing my ass off in the dark with you!", Penelope fires back.

"What ass are you talking about?!"

"Okay true. It is dark, you can't see my masterpiece."

"Even if we were inside with the lights turned on, I wouldn't be able to see it since it doesn't exist!"

Penelope unlocks the door open. Josie almost pushes her out of the way. Penelope looks after the brunette dissappearing inside. Penelope remembers what she has witnessed when she has entered the restaurant earlier and she grins.

M.G talking with a high voice to Josie pretending to be her fiancée.

"If you are a Pretty Little Liar, then I will be Big A.", Penelope mumbles, then she steps inside, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Shit will go down!


	5. Beach Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope will get a bit closer this chapter.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Get up!"

Josie smiles sweetly at Penelope who is hovering over her. Penelope's heart skips a beat.

"You know Petra, I shared a room with Lizzie for 18 years. You have to do better than yelling at me to get me out of the bed at.."

Josie pauses to reach out her hand to the nightstand and to touch the screen of her phone.

"5 AM?!", Josie screams furiously, lifting her head from her pillow, glaring at the raven haired woman.

"It is Penelope and what about 5 am?"

"Look, I don't know what a Vampire like you does at 5 am..but don't get me involved."  
Josie lets herself fall back into her bed and closes her eyes.

Penelope snickers.

"Oh, please. If I were supernatural, I would be a witch. Now get up, I hate running alone."

"Then go to Candace and run with her."

"She is not my Bungalow mate."

"You can do whatever you want. I am not moving my feet out of this bed."

"Yeah, I am already known for keeping girls in bed."

Penelope grins at Josie furrowing her eyebrows and then she glances from Josie to her phone on the nightstand.

-

Hope isn't able to sleep and not just because Lizzie and her have been awake till it was really late. Hope is bothered by Josie hating her and she is just scared that Josie will change Lizzie's mind. 

That is why Hope is standing outside on the porch since 30 minutes, trying to clear her head, to stop worrying.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"I THOUGHT I HAD NO ASS?"

Hope blinks confused when she sees Josie in pajamas running after Penelope.

Penelope notices her best friend and waves at her.

"I have everything under control, Hope!"

Hope finally smiles and waves after them.

Maybe Penelope can really convince Josie to become the new brand face and maybe she can help her with Josie?

"Was that Penelope screaming?", a confused Lizzie yawns.

"Do I wanna know?", she adds, stepping next to Hope.

"Typical Penelope and her crazy actions."

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?", Lizzie frowns.

"Just taking some fresh air. Hold me please?"  
Lizzie rests her chin on Hope's shoulder and wraps an arm around her waist.

-

"Finally!", Josie yells in victory when she manages to catch Penelope's arm.

"So? What are you going to do now? Did anyone tell you how cute you look when you are angry? Like a teddy bear?", Penelope asks amused.

"Give me my phone!"

"Oh, honey. I threw your phone on my bed when I ran outside. But you were too angry to notice."

"You..."

"Are hot? Sexy? Tell me something I don't know.

Penelope crosses her arms, looking at Josie with expectation.

Josie exhales, glancing at her dirty bare feet covered with wet sand since they are close to the water.

Penelope blinks and the next second Josie grabs her shoulders and shoves her, causing both of them to fall into the water.

Josie's head shoots out of the water and she hears Penelope laughing. The brunette feels her anger vanishing and she joins Penelope.

"Oh my god is Josie Saltzman laughing? Someone call Ellen.", Penelope fake gasps.

"Shut up!"

Josie moves her hand splashing water at the photographer. A water fight errupts between them.

M.G who has plans to go skinnydipping with Candace stops walking when he sees Josie and Penelope in the water.

"Plans are cancelled."

Candace can't even look up from her phone and she gets dragged by M.G to the opposite direction away from Penelope and Josie.

Josie is still smiling after she has showered and has put on her clothes. The brunette takes a look at herself in the mirror and it's been long since she has smiled like that. Since Tessa has called off the engagement, leaving her and breaking her heart.

Josie's smile vanishes with the thought of her ex fiancée. Penelope is sitting on the bed when Josie steps out of the bathroom.

"You should dry your hair. You will get sick.", Penelope tells her, smiling at her.

It's my business.", Josie answers coldly.

"Lizzie will be upset if you are all sick in bed and not at her engagement."

Josie rolls her eyes but she goes back inside the bathroom.

When Josie leaves the bathroom Penelope is not there anymore. Josie answers the door when someone knocks as if they are being chased by a bear.

"Good morning, Jo!", M.G greets her happily and steps inside of the bungalow.

"I could kill you right now!"

"As always..but why this time?"

"Penelope and Hope want me as the brand face of their ugly company and you say yes?!"

"As your manager I have to think about your future."

Josie goes with both of her hands through her hair.

"M.G, it is fake! You are not my manager, you own a restaurant! And I am a waitress, not a model!"  
"So? Before the restaurant I owned a club? Listen, Josie. Money is not a problem for me. I was born rich. I can stay with you here in Mystic Falls and be your manager. And you..you were a model, Josie! Okay you were in the beginning. But you were one before Tessa broke your heart! So, why  
not taking this opportunity?"

"You don't understand! I lied to my family! I couldn't tell them that my fiancée dumped me! With staying here it will get complicated!", Josie starts crying.

"Jo, I am sorry. I..come here."

M.G hugs his best friend and sighs.

-

"She's unbelievable."

Lizzie and Hope are currently having their breakfast at the terrace of the grill which offers them a view of the beach. More like Penelope playing Volleyball with Candace and her other model friends.

"Didn't she want to end things with Candace and fire them?", Lizzie asks.

"Well she has to keep them close in case Josie says no."

"Josie? Saying no to what?"

Hope hates that she ruined the suprise.

"Fuck...I wanted to suprise you...Penelope is trying to convince Josie to become the new brand face."

"Did Miss Mikaelson propose again?", Candace asks, who witnesses a happy Lizzie literally jumping on Hope.

Penelope only smiles and then she curses when she misses the ball.

"Let's play Volleyball!", M.G begs.

After Josie calming down, M.G and her have decided to eat their breakfast. But M.G changes their plans for Candace in a bikini.

"What? No! I suck at volleyball!", Josie whines.

But M.G doesn't listen to her protests.

"Look at them."

Lizzie looks where Hope is pointing at and she grins when she sees M.G and Josie playing against Penelope and Candace.  
Josie is busy glaring at Candace strechting her ass out to Penelope, not noticing the ball.

"Josie!"

A pain in her face appears and Josie's vision is dark. Penelope and M.G hurry to Josie. Lizzie and Hope also jump from their seats when they see that Josie got knocked out by the ball hitting her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Caroline appears!
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	6. Josie's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter has arrived!
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Finally waking up from your beauty sleep?"

That annoying voice. Josie opens her eyes and she sees Penelope smiling down at her.

"Okay, I get that the ball killed me and I ended up in hell. But how on earth did you die?", Josie mumbles.

"Wow. That ball did really things to you, Jo.", Josie hears M.G laughing.

"She is lucky she doesn't have any bruises."  
Lizzie comes in Josie's view and looks concerned at her twin sister.

"Yeah. I told my body to refuse to get hurt till the engagement of my twin is over."

"She uses sarcasm. She is okay.", another voice appears.

"Mom?!"

Josie suddenly sits up and she feels a stabbing pain in her head. Lizzie moves a bit and Caroline touches Josie's face carefully. Mother and daughter are silent then they hug each other.

"I missed you so much, Josie.", Caroline says, her voice shaking.  
"I missed you too, mom.", Josie admits.

"Aw, now I feel left out."

Josie spots Stefan standing next to Hope, her smile growing.

"Uncle Stefan!"

After Stefan and Josie are done hugging, the questions rise in Josie's head.

"Where are we? And for how long was I knocked out?"

"We are at Mom's and uncle Stefan's new place.", Lizzie explains.

"Actually you came back to your senses after 2 minutes but then you fell asleep.", M.G chuckles.

"Yeah. That happens when someone forces me to run at 5 am.", Josie glares at Penelope.

Penelope rises her hands in defense.

"Since you drooled on my shouder on our way back, I think I am forgiven."

"Why did we even leave?", Josie asks after briefly glaring at Penelope.

"There was an emergency at the company and when you got hurt we decided to come back.", Hope reveals.

"I hope you feel better."

Josie only nods, being cold to Hope again.

"So? Where is your fiancée?", Caroline asks excited.

"She..."

Josie looks confused at Penelope, who lifts up her eyebrows, giving her full attention.

"..Is on a business trip."

"But we will meet.."

"Tessa.", Josie says.

"Tessa at the wedding, right?"

"Right?", Penelope asks after Caroline.

"You okay?", Hope whispers to Penelope.

"Totally."

"Yes. She will show up at the wedding."

"I can't wait.", Lizzie says excitedly.

"But you will stay here after the engagement? That's why you took your manager here?", Stefan asks hopeful.

"Who?"

"M.G.", Lizzie says.

"The ball did things to her I tell you.", M.G grins.

"I don't know..", Josie begins.

"I made you a perfect offer, Josie. You will literally lose nothing.", Hope interrupts.

"I still have a life in New Orleans."

"Oh please!", M.G waves her off.

"I appreciate you all for being concerned but I am exhausted so..."

Penelope is the last one who leaves the room but before she does so she stares at Josie.

-

"Hope. Can I talk to you?"

It is a day later and the engagement is filled with more people Josie has ever seen at the restaurant after years of working there.

"Sure.", Hope smiles at Josie and leads her to the balcony.

"Peez! Get yourself a room!"

Penelope seperates from the dark haired girl she has made out with and smiles at Hope and Josie before dragging the girl inside.

Josie glares after them till Hope clears her throat.

"So, you thought about my offer?"

Josie shakes her head.

"It is about Lizzie."

"What about her?"

"She means everything to me. If she is happy I am happy. If she is hurt I am hurt. Don't hurt her, Hope."

"I will never hurt Lizzie. I promise you, Josie. I love her."

"I hope so."

Josie leaves Hope on the balcony and goes back inside.

Josie enters the kitchen and she spots inside a crying blonde woman.

"Are you okay?", Josie asks concerned.

Dana doesn't answer Josie, she leaves the kitchen immediately. Her eyes search in the crowd and they find Hope and Lizzie slow dancing to a song and beaming at each other.

Penelope passes the angry Dana and goes to Josie.

Josie wants to take a sip of her drink but someone else does.

"Hey!"

"Hey.", Penelope smiles and takes one more sip.

"What do you want?"

"You becoming our new brand face."

"Never."

Josie attempts to leave but she stops with Penelope's words.

" If you leave tonight I will tell Lizzie that you are lying about being engaged."

Lizzie seperates her lips from Hope's to see Josie standing in front of them.

"I have an announcement to make! Family only! Everyone else can do whatever they were doing!"

"Are you pregnant?!", Stefan chokes on his drink.

Caroline nudges her husband. M.G laughs at them.

"I thought about your offer, Hope. I missed my family too much. That is why I decided to stay in Mystic Falls and become the brand face of the company."

Penelope watches Josie being hugged by Caroline, Stefan, M.G and Lizzie. Hope is smiling at them.

Josie's eyes meet Penelope's and the raven haired photographer winks at the model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up Posie's and Hizzie's because the story is just getting started.
> 
> Thoughts on Penelope blackmailing Josie?
> 
> Thoughts on Hizzie being engaged?


	7. Blackmail 2x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game has begun, Penelope got Josie wrapped around her finger!
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> Enjoy!

Penelope smiles satisfied at the new designs her assistant Dana has put on her desk this morning.

"Damn, I thought Hope would be hangover but even though it was her engagement last night, she doesn't stop working and doesn't dissapoint."

Bothered by Penelope mentioning her ex's engagement, Dana exhales. However, the next second the blonde jumps with fright when the door of the office hits the wall and Josie storms inside.

"Good morning, Sunshine!", Penelope greets the model.

"Miss Park, I will get the security.", Dana panicks.

"That is not neccessary, Dana. This is Josie Saltzman, the new brand face of our company."

"Saltzman?"

"Do you prefer sugarman?!"

"You are Lizzie's twin.", Dana realizes.

"No, I am her grandma."

"The hottest grandma I know.", Penelope mutters under her breath.

"You can leave, Dana."

Dana looks at Josie, who is glaring at Penelope and she turns away from them, an evil smile appearing on her face.

"So, Pretty Little Liar...how are you? Are you excited to be a real model?", Penelope asks after Dana has closed the door.

Josie approaches the desk and leans over it, Penelope's and her's nose tips touching. For the first time Penelope feels her breath hitching for a woman.

"You want to know what excites me? Imagining ripping your head off and throwing it into acid."

Josie pulls her head away and the photographer pulls herself together, giving Josie her typical grin which annoys the hell out of the brunette.

"I heard many women saying things to me but this would be something that really excites me."

"You are disgusting!", Josie yells in disbelief.

"If we are done with giving compliments to each other...you have to sign this."

Penelope pushes the clipboard to Josie that has a piece of paper and a pen.

"I won't allow you to visit me in heaven, Satan."

"Aw, but you are the first and only person on my V.I.P list."

Josie ignores Penelope and studies the piece of paper closer.

"Seriously?! A contract?! Isn't you blackmailing me enough?!"

"But didn't you watch Pretty Litttle Liars? If you are a Pretty Little Liar, I am A.", Penelope shrugs.

"I hate you!", Josie hisses, while she is signing the contract.

"I know."

Josie is suprised at Penelope's answer when the door of the office opens and Hope appears.

"Josie! You already signed the contract?", Hope asks happily.

"Unfortunately, yes. Is the contract neccessary?", Josie sighs.

Hope exchanges with Penelope a confused look.

"I don't know how things were in New Orleans but yes. A contract is a must."  
Josie has only read the headline saying contract. The whole time she has thought it is a contract for her lies and not for her model career.

-

"I just met your sister. Josie, right?", Dana lets Lizzie know, both assistants having bumped into each other on their coffee break.

"Yes, Josie. She is our new model.", Lizzie says with pride in her voice.

"I wish her good luck. Especially with Penelope."

"What do you mean?"

"Babe! Here you are!"

Hope wraps her arms around her fiancée and glares at Dana. Dana winks at Hope.

Lizzie, who seperates from Hope doesn't see it.

"I need your help. More like Josie needs your help. I think she is a bit nervous. Penelope, her and M.G are in the studio."

"I will look after her."

Lizzie pecks Hope's lips and then she leaves to go and help her sister.

If Hope's looks could kill Dana would be dead right now.

-

"Oh come on, Jo! I did anything but you still won't smile!

Lizzie hears M.G complaining as she enters the studio.

"Oh my god, Jo! You look beautiful!", Lizzie gasps, admiring her twin sister in the dress Hope has designed.

"She would look even more beautiful if she smiled!", Penelope says frustrated from behind the camera.

"Josie has always been camera-shy. Okay, I will make her smile or even laugh and you will take a picture."

"Works for me.", Penelope says.

Josie opens her mouth then closes it, realizing she can't yell at her in front of Lizzie.

"What did I tell you?! Stay away from Lizzie or I will fire you!", Hope screams after she closes the door of the kitchen so no one would hear.

"You still didn't tell her.", Dana smirks, stepping closer to Hope.

"Go ahead. Fire me and I will tell Lizzie about us."

"There isn't an us anymore!", Hope slaps her hands away that are going to touch her face.  
"Since Lizzie started working here what we had was over! It was never special! We were only physical with each other!"

"If I wasn't special..why didn't you tell Lizzie? Why doesn't Penelope know, who is your best friend?"

"You mean nothing to me! I love Lizzie!"

"Let's see how much Lizzie loves you. Will she forgive you for lying?"

"What do you want?"

"You have to wait for that a bit."

Dana smiles at Hope seductively then she leaves the kitchen.

-

"Remember, when Uncle Stefan cooked for us and he almost set the whole kitchen on fire?"

It has been 2 minutes of Josie laughing or smiling at Lizzie's words and Penelope has become addicted to the brunette's smile.

She just can't stop taking pictures of her.  
Lizzie feels a hand on her back and it is Hope who has put her other hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"How is it going, Peeze?"

"Perfect.", Penelope says more to Josie than to Hope.

"You made me so happy this month.", Lizzie whispers to Hope.

"Like Penelope said..everything is perfect.", she adds, beaming at her fiancée.

"It will stay perfect. I promise.", Hope assures Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you wanna slap Dana?
> 
> And Penelope is slowly falling for Josie but how long will it take for Josie?
> 
> And Hope and Lizzie cute as always except Hope hiding from Lizzie her past with Dana..will it cause trouble?


	8. The Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all truly ain't ready for this chapter.
> 
> I really tried my best to not make any mistakes but a reminder that english isn't my first language.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Josie. Chill. It is just me not Will Smith.", M.G says and stops his best friend from moving more furnitures around.

Pitying the poor M.G, who is staying in a hotel room, Caroline and Stefan have insisted that he stays with them and Josie at their place.

Josie wants her best friend to feel comfortable and that is why she  
has made the guest room into a completely new room. 

Stefan, who has peeked into the room as he is on his way downstairs has told Caroline excitedly that the room looked better than their bedroom.

M.G grabs the box with his stuff when Josie reaches her hands for it.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing.", Josie says dumbfound.

"Uh huh sure, Miss Clean. Spill. Now."

"I don't know what you mean, M.G."

"Why did you suddenly decide to stay in Mystic Falls and become the brand face?"

"Those two questions have the same answer. Lizzie."

"Nothing else, right?", M.G rises an eyebrow.

"Nothing else."

"Where are you going?", M.G askes when Josie turns her back to him and walks away.

"Im going to Penelope's place."

"Oh, you and Penelope? I see something and it is beautiful!", M.G teases Josie and wiggles his eyebrows.

Josie slaps his arm and looks at him as if he just told her he has 8 heads.

"I can't stand her! I am only going to her so we can practice some stuff for the fashion show. Apparently to miss Satan I am too clumsy!", Josie rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

"Satan is telling the truth! And between love and hate is a very thin line, Jo!", M.G called after her.

-

"What are you doing here?!", Josie and Candace ask at the same time.

"None of your business.", Josie says.

"I am here for Penny.", Candace flips her hair

"Oh I guess I am at the wrong place. I am not looking for Pennywise."

Josie shrugs, turns around and makes a few steps when..

"And you will turn your cute face to me!", Penelope orders, who has hurried to the door that Candace has answered for her.

"Don't call me cute!", Josie hisses after she whirls around.

"Okay, Pretty Little..."

"Don't call me that too!", Josie interrupts her.

Josie literally shoves Candace to the side when she makes no space for her and enters Penelope's place.

"So? What is she doing here?", Candace asks and looks at Josie, who is sitting next to her in the living room, with disgust on her face.

Jed, who has arrived this morning in Mystic Falls to spend time with his cousin, glances between Josie and Candace, trying to contain his laugh.

"You seriously didn't just look at me like I am a roach?!Why don't you just drown me in an inceticide already?!", Josie snaps back.

"As much as I love watching you two bonding. Shut your mouth. Candace you are here to help Josie to prepare for the fashion show."

"You fired me and the girls for her?!", Candace asks in disbelief.

"Oof you are brave cousin.", Jed sighs.

"Who are you?", Josie asks him.

"Jed Park. Cousin of Penelope. Youtuber."

"Wow.", Josie says impressed.

"I know.", Jed grins.

"You just gave me two reasons to hate you."

Jed's grin fades.

"Well, yes I fired you for Josie. What about it?"

Josie expects Candance to jump on her, rip her hair off and feed it to Penelope. 

Maybe Jed would have through this quality content for his youtube channel.

"Nothing about it but what will I get from you?"

Candace looks at Penelope with high expectations.  
"Whatever you will order."

"Oh god now I can never order my food again. All you can eat became all you can eat out", Jed gags  
and Josie joins him.

"No, no, no! You don't walk like that on a runaway! You are not a soldier!", Candace scolds Josie a few minutes later.

"Another day you will go to war for my heart. But not today.", Penelope calls amused, who is watching them with Jed.

"Just copy me!"

"No, sis! This ain't it!"

Penelope is suprised when Jed jumps from his seat to correct Candace's catwalk.

"No offense Candace. But Penelope had every right to fire you. You would be the reason the company would have shut down. This is how you do a catwalk."

Josie nods while she is watching Jed.

"At least he doesn't look like squidward dancing."

Josie looks at Penelope, when she hears her snickering and a small smile appears on her face.

After 2 hours practicing, Jed says his good night, while Candace is busy scrolling through instagram and Penelope is showing Josie the location plan of the fashion show.

"After Hope is done with her speech, you will start when the music plays."

"What music? Something good, I hope."

"The Pretty Little Liars theme song.", Penelope grins and Josie giggles.

Candace looks up from her phone, sees the way Penelope looks at Josie and she clears her throat.

"I think this should be enough. Josie will not embarrass the company, if she has real talent."

"Says the one who got fired because of me."

"Penny. What about you paying me back for wasting my time?", Candace whines.

"You really know how to make people want to leave. Poor Jed."

Josie grabs her jacket and walks to the frontdoor. She expects Penelope to follow her, to call her names. But she doesn't. Josie cringes at the fact that they probably are already doing it.

"Penelope!"

Candace's lips can't touch Penelope's when they hear Jed screaming. Penelope, who hasn't closed her eyes at all, has watched Candace's face coming closer to her, smiles and steps away from her.

"Girl!", Jed appears at the staircase.

"There is a fucking rat!"

Candace is faster out of the apartment than Penelope can blink.

"Well, the rat is gone.", Penelope concludes.

"Anything for my best cousin."

"I am your only cousin, you idiot."

-

Hope is at her apartment, sitting at her desk the schedule for the fashion show in front of her.

However she is spaced off, not giving it any attention.

"You are so pensive."

Lizzie presses her lips against Hope's cheek.

"If it is about the fashion show..Josie won't dissappoint us. I know she will be amazing."

Hope looks up at Lizzie, smiles softly at her and pulls her down on her lap.

Lizzie leans in to kiss Hope but Hope's ringing phone interrups them.

"Let's ignore it?", Hope suggests and runs her fingers through Lizzie's hair.

"No chance."

Lizzie pecks Hope's lips, gets up from her lap causing her to pout and it makes Lizzie laugh softly.

Hope winks at Lizzie when she returns, takes her phone and sees that Dana is calling her.

"Won't you answer it? It could be for the fashion show.", Lizzie points out.

"But she would have called Penelope. She is her assistant.", Hope argues not in the mood to talk to her.

"Maybe she wasn't able to reach out to Penelpope."

Hope forces a smile and she answers the call, trying to act not disgusted and annoyed.

"Dana, how can I help you?"

Hope takes Lizzie's hand to calm herself down when she hears Dana chuckling.

"You can help me with so many things, babe."

Hope has to pull herself together to not scream at her and she looks into Lizzie's blue eyes where the source of her peace is.

"If you could tell me what you really mean.", Hope says calmly but inside of her is a storm happening.

"Meet me in front of my apartment. I give you 10 minutes. If you are not there, I will tell Penelope and Lizzie that you and I have some history."

"Okay. I will be there.", Hope answers and sighs heavily.

"What's wrong?", Lizzie asks concerned.

She has never seen Hope this exhausted.

"A small problem about the fashion show but I will handle it.", Hope mumbles and she gets on her feet.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Hope shakes her head. The business woman grabs her car key from the table and she wants to leave her apartment but she looks over her shoulder at Lizzie.

Lizzie is slightly suprised when Hope walks up to her and kisses her as if it was the last time for them.

"I love you, Elizabeth Saltzman."

"I love you more, Hope Mikaelson.", Lizzie says happily.

Hope is fighting with her tears when she leaves the apartment, her heart breaking the more she hides from Lizzie her past with Dana.

-

"Are you nervous for the fashion show?"  
Josie smiles at her mother, who approaches her bed.

"A bit."

"You will be perfect. My little girl will shine.", Caroline says softly, and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Are you proud of me, mom?", Josie asks, her voice slightly cracking.

"Of course I am."

Caroline takes her daughter's face in her hands.

"So is Lizzie, M.G and your uncle Stefan."

"But not dad."

"Your father loves you and Lizzie. He could never be really mad at you."

"But he is well at abandoning us. And he is well at showing that he still thinks of my sexuality as something wrong."

The first tears escapes out of Josie's eyes.  
Caroline wraps her arms around her daughter.

"Everything will work out. You will see."

After calming her daughter down, Caroline has tugged Josie in as if she is little. But for Caroline Lizzie and Josie would always be her little girls.

"Good night, Josie. I am here for you, no matter what."

Josie gives her mother a smile and Caroline leaves her bedroom.

Josie sits up in her bed and tries not to think about Penelope and Candace doing it. She doesn't even know why she is thinking about them, it drives her crazy.

Josie grabs her phone from the nighstand, unlocking it and going to her gallery.

Josie has avoided the part of her gallery, where her selfies with Tessa are but right now she feels like she can look at  
them.

Josie doesn't even hesitate, she deletes the first selfie and then all the others follow.

-

"You and Josie met again and are working together. The universe is yelling at you to get the girl.", Jed says, who has followed Penelope to the kitchen, and has watched her making sandwiches.

"Do you want cheese?"

"No. I want you and Josie to become a thing."

"She is engaged."

Penelope hates that she can't tell her cousin about her feelings growing for the brunette because she doesn't want Josie to get caught for lying and fucking things up.

Jed is busy eating his sandwich when Penelope walks to the kitchen to get a drink and she sees something on the floor.

Penelope picks up the necklace and recognizes it as Josie's. 

The photographer remembers her first encounter with Josie, a soft smile appearing on her face.

-

"Hope. Won't you come inside?"

Dana is lucky that Hope isn't a violent person or the smile from her face would have vanished with one slap.

"Just tell me what you want! Lizzie is waiting for me at home!", Hope shouts.

Dana snickers.

"Lizzie and waiting for you at home. Are you sure?"

Hope feels like her heart is being clenched.

She realizes that Dana has fooled her.

Without saying a word to Dana, she hurries to her car and she drives off, praying that Dana hasn't done anything.

Hope's eyes are burning, and she feels more desperate than ever when she calls Lizzie but her fiancée won't pick up.

"Please, don't leave me.", Hope whispers and the first tears are rolling down her cheeks.

It feels like an enternity till Hope pulls up in front of the apartment building. She runs up the stairs to the third floor, her hands shaking while she unlocks the front door.

"Lizzie!", Hope sighs relieved when she finds her fiancée inside.

Hope notices the man standing across Lizzie and she realizes she is too late.

She doesn't know who the man is but she knows what Lizzie is holding in her hands.

Pictures of Hope and Dana that Dana has taken when they have been friends with benefits. Before Hope has known Lizzie.

"Look, who is here.", the man says disgusted.

"Who are you?!", Hope yells at the man.

"I am Dana's boyfriend.", the man answers camly.

Hope glances at Lizzie and Lizzie looks up from the pictures, their eyes finally meeting.

Both having teary eyed blue eyes.

"Such a shame to cheat when you are engaged. Really a shame.", the stranger says and he shakes his head.

"What the fuck are you saying?! Get out of my apartment with your lies!", Hope screams at him.

"Lies?!"

Hope who wants to take action to get the man out of the apartment, freezes with Lizzie's words.

The man uses the opportunity of Hope being distracted and he slips out of the apartmen

"The only lies here are yours!", Lizzie yells.

"No, you don't understand, Lizzie..Liz...listen to me.", Hope begs desperately and she approaches Lizzie, reaching out her hands for her.

But Hope doesn't know that Lizzie has already slipped away.

The blonde takes a step back, the pictures of Dana and Hope slipping out of her hand, falling to the floor and she shakes her head, crying now.

"I can't listen to more lies.", Lizzie whispers and her whole body is shaking.

"Please.", Hope begs, wanting to do anything to take Lizzie doubts and Lizzie's pain away.

Lizzie takes Hope's hand and Hope smiles through her tears, thinking that Lizzie is willing to listen to her.

However Hope's world gets shattered when Lizzie places her engagement ring in her palm. 

"No..Lizzie..please...", Hope mumbles weakly when Lizzie passes her.

"Lizzie!", Hope screams desperately after the blonde woman, and she sinks to the floor, sobbing violently after the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reaches tissues*
> 
> HOW Y'ALL FEEL? LET ME KNOW


	9. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically Hizzie centered.
> 
> I didn't check for mistakes I hope there aren't so many.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> Enjoy.

_"You must be Lizzie Saltzman.", Dana says._

_Lizzie nods, her smile not vanishing even with Dana's belittling tone. Lizzie is too excited for this job interview because working for Park fashion has been her dream since she has been a little girl._

_"My name is Dana. And I will lead you to Miss Mikaelson's office. But before that a small warning."_

_"Warning?", Lizzie asks, furrowing her eyebrows._

_"Yes. A warning.", Dana repeats and she eyes Lizzie up and down, looking at her in pity._

_"Hope Mikaelson is difficult to handle. She is a perfectionist. One small mistake and you are outside of the company. Good luck."_

_Dana can't hide her smile when she sees Lizzie being taken aback and being nervous while she is walking her to Hope's office._

_Lizzie is one of many wanting to apply to be Hope's assistant yet Dana has always scared them off._

_And Lizzie will be another one who will run away._

_At least that's what Dana thinks._

_Lizzie takes a deep breath and she knocks against the door._

_"Come in.", a calm yet strong voice answers._

_Hope doesn't even feel the need to look up. She is totally focused on the new design of a dress in front of her. Lizzie can still tell that she is really pretty and she waits patiently for the woman to look up._

_"Your name?", Hope asks dryly and she is still not looking up._

_Now Lizzie understands Dana's words from earlier. However Lizzie is not one to give up and especially not one to let herself being treated like this. Even the woman in front of her with the most powerful last name won't intimidate her._

_Hope stops drawing when she doesn't get an answer and she takes a deep breath._

_"Your name?", Hope repeats growing impatient._

_"Why should I tell you my name? You don't even feel the need to look up! Why?! Because your last name gives you power?!"_

_Penelope stops walking with Dana to the kitchen and both are looking at the closed office that doesn't stop Lizzie's voice from being heard._

_"I will handle it, Miss Park.", Dana mumbles but Penelope prevends her._

_"What's her name?"_

_"Lizzie Saltzman."_

_Penelope grins and she shakes her head._

_"Well, let Lizzie Saltzman knock a bit sense in Hope. She deserves to get her ass kicked."_

_Dana curses silently and she continues to walk after Penelope._

_In the meanwhile Lizzie is still talking and Hope, who has finally looked up and has gotten on her feet, is standing in front of Lizzie right now._

_"Guess what, Hope Mikaelson, I don't care about your power, I care about getting a job so if you could please look at me and treat me like a decent human being it would make me happy!"_

_The moment Lizzie stops ranting, she realizes what she has done and she knows she won't get the job. Hope smiling at her is a rejection for the blonde woman._

_"I see you tomorrow, Lizzie Saltzman."_

_Lizzie turns away from the door she was about to open and faces Hope._

_"I got the job?", Lizzie asks happily and shocked._

_Hope needs a few seconds to answer because she is getting lost in Lizzie's smile._

_"Ask Dana for my address. 6 am."_

_"Why your place?", Lizzie asks, her smile fading and she crosses her arms._

_Hope laughs softly._

_"I may be a workaholic but I don't sleep in my office. And since you are my personal assistant you also have to get my sleepy head out of bed every morning."_

_Lizzie is still trying to figure out Hope's intention when Hope reaches her a key that is placed on her desk._

_"Here is the second key to my apartment."_

_Lizzie takes the key from Hope and their finger tips touch briefly, both feeling something._

_"Welcome to Park fashion, Lizzie.", Hope says softly and Lizzie smiles at her._

_-_

_"Oh, I am so sorry.", Dana pretends to be upset when Lizzie walks up to her._

_"Why, sorry? I got the job.", Lizzie beams happily._

_"Congratulations. Welcome to our team, Lizzie.", Penelope smiles warmly, who passes them with a camera in her hand and a model beside her._

_"Thank you, Miss Park."_

_"Call me Penelope!", Penelope says over her shoulder._

_Dana forces a smile at Lizzie while inside of her a storm is rising. Especially when she sees Hope, who is walking to the elevators, smiling at Lizzie and Lizzie smiling back at her._

_"Dana? I need Miss Mikaelson's address.", Lizzie repeats._

_"Oh right..sorry."_

_Dana quickly walks to her table, writes down Hope's address, hand the piece of paper to Lizzie and then she hurries after Hope._

_The elevator door is about to close when Dana sticks her arm forward causing it to open. Hope rolls her eyes at the sight of Penelope's assistant._

_"You don't seem happy to see me.", Dana notices and she pushes the button to close the door when she sees Lizzie approaching._

_"What are you doing?! Didn't you see, Lizzie?!", Hope hisses when the elevator starts moving._

_"What is up with you? You have known her for 5 minutes and you already want her under your sheets?"_

_Hope pushes another button and the elevator stops moving._

_"Elevator sex?", Dana asks amused despite Hope's glare._

_"You think you really know me, do you?", Hope asks, her tone angry._

_"Oh come on, Hope.", Dana sighs._

_The blonde woman titles her head and wraps her arms around Hope's neck._

_"What sets Lizzie apart from me? You and I both know that she will end up where I ended up but let me tell you I don't want that."_

_Hope removes Dana's arms from her and if looks could kill Dana would be dead right now._

_"First of all, what I do, is only my business. We are not in a relationship. Got it? And second: what sets Lizzie apart from you is the fact that Lizzie earned my respect after only one second inside my office. But you, Dana? Did you ever really earn it?"_

_"I will earn it tonight.", Dana shrugs still smirking._

_Hope shakes her head and pushes the button so the elevator continues moving._

_"No. I want to put an end to this. Your jealousy is showing me you have feelings for me which means we can't continue this."_

_The doors open when they arrive to the first floor and Hope leaves a devastated Dana back._

_Lizzie , who has used the other elevator, is standing outside of the company and Hope can't help but smile when she spots the blonde, who is facing away from her._

_"Need a ride?"_

_Lizzie jumps a bit with Hope's sudden presence._

_"I didn't mean to scare you.", Hope apologizes._

_"Do you need a ride?", she adds._

_"Thank you but I already called an uber.", Lizzie declines._

_"I don't trust Uber..the stories you hear...",_

_Hope doesn't continue to talk, she looks at the ground, looks back at Lizzie and she exhales._

_"So, can I please give you a ride home or do you want me to be worried all night?"_

_Lizzie feels warm with the fact Hope cares about her and they don't even know each other yet._

_"What makes you think I will go home? Maybe I will go to my boyfriend?", Lizzie asks back, lifting up an eyebrow._

_Hope takes a step closer to Lizzie and looks up in her eyes._

_"If you had a boyfriend he would pick you up. But since you are all alone here.."_

_"Maybe he is busy? What do you know? Besides I have a car but my mom is using it."_

_Hope grins because of their small banter and she nods._

_"All I know is that I want you to be safe. Are you coming with me now or not?"_

_Lizzie can't describe the feelings that Hope's words are causing inside of her yet she still wants to know where this conversation is going._

_"Let's say I said no. What are you gonna do? Drag me to your car?"_

_"Nope. You can do what you want. But I would be really worried."_

_Lizzie reaches her phone towards Hope._

_"Save your number, so I can text you when I arrive at home."_

_Lizzie sees how proud Hope looks and she doesn't want her to think it's because she is interested in her._

_Maybe Hope Mikaelson is the most interesting person Lizzie has ever met._

_But Hope doesn't need to know that, does she?_

_"We have to exchange our numbers anyway.", Lizzie adds dryly, not wanting to make it a big deal._

_"So no boyfriend?", Hope asks amused while she saves her number._

_Lizzie giggles and Hope is beaming at her._

_Dana is watching them from distance and her hatred against Lizzie grows. But she has a plan._

_"You saved yourself as Hope.", Lizzie notices with a look at her screen._

_"It's my name.", Hope shrugs._

_"But you are my boss. It should be Miss Mikaelson."_

_"Penelope and I don't really care about that. You can call us whatever you like, as long as you do your job. You met Penelope, right?"_

_"Yes, I did meet her earlier."_

_A car pulls up and Hope knows Lizzie has to go._

_"See you tomorrow Lizzie and please text me after when you arrive home."_

_"Maybe. See you tomorrow Hope."_

_Hope can't stop herself from smiling like a fool after the car that drives off with Lizzie inside. Hope unlocks her car with her keys, she gets inside, starts the engine and she is about to drive off, when suddenly Dana throws herself on the passenger seat._

_"What the hell! Get out of my car!", Hope screams._

_"What? Won't you give me a ride home? Should I use uber?"_

_Dana is lucky that Hope really can't stand Uber._

_20 minutes of silence later, Hope pulls up in front of the apartment building where Dana lives inside._

_"Won't you come with me upstairs?"_

_"No.", Hope says annoyed and she looks at her phone for a message from Lizzie but nothing._

_"Come on."_

_"No.", Hope repeats._

_"You seem tense. I can help you relax a bit.", Dana whispers seductively and she leans forward to kiss Hope's neck but Hope pulls away._

_"No means no! Now get out of my car!", Hope screams at her._

_Dana is looking at Hope in disbelief, still not moving._

_"If you appear tomorrow at my door step you won't get inside that easily, just saying."_

_"Trust me, I won't appear at your door step. And if you listened to me earlier you would know why. Now leave."_

_"You will regret this!", Dana hisses at her through her tears._

_"Sure.", Hope waves her off._

_"I will tell Penelope, that you broke her rules through sleeping with me."_

_"Oh, wow. I will get fired. So, will you. I will find a new place to work at. But you? You think I can't make every job in Mystic Falls unavailable for you? I am Hope Mikaelson."_

_In fact Hope knows that she won't only lose her job but also Penelope, however she won't let Dana see how she has her wrapped around her finger._

_"You will regret this.", Dana repeats._

_"But not now. Also not tomorrow. I will wait."_

_Hope is back looking at her phone, not paying attention to Dana's words while she gets out of her car._

_"Why won't you text me, Lizzie?", Hope whispers._

_Dana, who hears Hope's words, slams the door shut and she knows how she will destroy Hope._

_Through Lizzie._

_But first Dana has to wait till Hope falls for Lizzie._

_-_

It is about to be 3 am, when Lizzie is standing in front of Hope's apartment. The apartment also belongs to her since Hope has asked her to move in with her last year.

After driving off, parking in front of the company and crying for hours inside of her car, Lizzie has decided it was time to get her stuff and to leave Hope behind.

Lizzie looks down at the key in her hand and she remembers the first day she has been here and she starts to tear up.

"Lizzie.", Hope's voice appears behind her.

Lizzie immediately unlocks the door, gets inside and she slams the door shut before Hope can enter.

Lizzie sees the pictures of Dana and Hope still laying on the floor and she picks them up, her hands are shaking while doing so.

With the sound of the door closing, Lizzie realizes Hope is also inside right now and she can't escape her.

Lizzie faces the love of her life.

Lizzie's hair and clothes have only gotten a few rain drops but Hope looks like she has spent hours standing in the rain. Which she has. Hope has watched Lizzie in her cars for hours.

Yet Hope still looks perfect and Lizzie hates her for it.

"Can we talk?", Hope asks, her lips trembling.

"Pictures say more than a thousand words.", Lizzie says angrily and she tosses the pictures back to the ground.

"They are old.", Hope mumbles after putting her hand on her forehead and closing her eyes, feeling a stab.

"Are you okay?", Lizzie asks her ex fiancée worried and she hates herself for still caring.

Hope shakes her head.

"How can I be okay, when my happiness is destroyed? When you are leaving me?"

With Hope's last sentence she collapses suddenly and Lizzie quickly catches her.

"Hope!"

Lizzie sees how Hope is shaking and she puts her hand against her forehead.

"Lizzie. Don't leave me.", Hope mumbles.

Lizzie doesn't answer, she carries Hope to their bedroom.

"Lizzie."

"I am here.", Lizzie answers after she has put Hope down on their bed.

"You need to take a warm shower. You are sick."

"I only need you."

"We need to get you out of your clothes."

"I only need you.", Hope repeats weakly.

Lizzie feels her tears arriving while she helps Hope to get undressed.

Lizzie supresses a sob when she takes off Hope's ring and her own ring falls out of the pocket of Hope's jacket when she folds it.

Lizzie wipes over her eyes and she puts the rings on Hope's nightstand.

Hope doesn't really know what is going on around her, all she does is opening her eyes every minute to make sure Lizzie isn't gone, that she isn't only dreaming of her touch.

"I never dry my hair you know that.", Hope mumbles when Lizzie has helped her to put on on her pajamas after the shower and Lizzie is standing in front of her with a blow dryer.

"There is always a first."

"Like first love. Like you.", Hope answers, smiling softly while Lizzie plugs in the blow dryer.

"Like first heartbreak. Like you.", Lizzie answers harshly and Hope lowers gaze, looking like a scolded child.

Lizzie runs her fingers through Hope's hair while she is drying it and all Hope does is looking at her with puppy eyes.

"I love you.", Hope says.

And despite the loud sound of the blow dryer Lizzie knows what she has said.

Hope pretends to have fallen asleep when Lizzie returns and she wants to see what will be Lizzie's next move.

Lizzie walks straight to the wardrobe, pulls out her suitcase and she expects to hear Hope protesting. Lizzie looks over her shoulder and she finally notices that Hope has fallen asleep.

Hope, on the other side, is ready to open her eyes and to beg Lizzie to not leave. She is just waiting for a sign.

"Great.", Lizzie sighs.

Hope has to really fight with herself to not smile when she feels Lizzie's present next to her and then the blanket surrounding them.

Lizzie keeps her distance from her ex fiancée and doesn't cuddle her like she normally does. Hope pretends to move in her sleep and she snuggles up against Lizzie.

Lizzie sighs again and she wants to move away when she notices Hope's phone on the nightstand next to the rings, that she has placed there while she has taken off her clothes.

Hope opens her eyes briefly when Lizzie moves, to see that Lizzie is holding her phone. She shuts them again and remains them closed when she feels Lizzie grabbing her finger and using it to unlock her phone.

Lizzie doesn't know what to do first. She has never experienced a situation like this.

Lizzie decides to open Whatsapp.

The blonde woman opens Hope's chat with Dana. The last message was on the morning of their engagement.

Dana: You will regret it.

Hope hasn't replied to that message or to any other message of her since over a year.

Lizzie comes across the pictures that Dana's 'boyfriend' has showed and Hope is right, they are old. Lizzie even finds out that Hope has blocked her at one point but has to unblock her then, because Dana has asked Penelope why Hope would ever block her.

And Lizzie understands that Dana has made Hope stuck between her and Penelope.

A new message arrives by Dana and Lizzie glances at Hope but the message sound hasn't woken her up.

Dana: Now that you are finally single again, do we celebrate with a breakfast tomorrow at your place?

Lizzie clenches her hand around the phone and she starts typing.

Hope (Lizzie): Your ugly game didn't work. Lizzie is still with me you ugly bitch.

Dana: Doesn't matter, I have many more games up my sleeve. However you don't want anything to ruin the fashion show, do you? You better call of the engagement fast."

  
"Bitch!", Lizzie hisses.

Hope knows that Lizzie believes her and she falls asleep peacefully for real this time.

However Hope wakes up without Lizzie in the morning.

"Lizzie!", Hope calls out scared and she throws back the blanket.

Lizzie is waiting for her in the living room, a packet suitcase next to her.

"So, that's it? You are really leaving me?", Hope tears up.

Lizzie doesn't answer Hope. All Lizzie does is resisting silently the urge to hug Hope. Hope, who has broken her heart. Hope, whose tears are hurting her. Hope, who is still and will always be her world.

"Goodbye, Hope.", Lizzie says and she grabs her suitcase.

"Hope.", Lizzie says gently.

Hope furrows her eyebrows when Lizzie continues to walk away.

"Hope."

Hope's eyes shoots open and she meets Lizzie's eyes.

"Thank god, you didn't leave. You are here.", Hope exhales relieved and she hugs Lizzie and places a kiss against her neck.

Lizzie hugs her back and Hope feels herself coming back to life.

"Of course, I am here and I won't leave.", Lizzie says gently and she touches Hope's face after they seperate.

"I love you."

"I love you too.", Lizzie smiles.

"But.."

"But?..", Hope asks.

"We will make a promise. A finger promise. No more secrets between us. Always the truth. No matter how much it will hurt the other.", Lizzie reveals and she lifts up her finger.

Hope beams at her and she intertwines her finger with Lizzie's.

"Promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


	10. Fashion Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update
> 
> I hope grammar mistakes are not present in this chapter.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Josie, don't you want to have breakfast?", Stefan asks.

Josie shakes her head as she slips on her jacket while M.G takes her pancakes from the plate and  
happily enjoys his food.

"But Josie you need to eat.", Caroline insists.

"I will do it on my way to Penelope."

Josie remembers Jed's eating out joke from yesterday and she cringes again. What if she would bump  
into Candace?

"I lost my necklace there.", she adds when she sees M.G wiggling with his eyebrows.

-

"Are you kidding me?!", Penelope yells at Hope.

Jed, who is standing at the staircase and is watching the two best friends fighting, decides to go back  
to his room, when Hayley gives him a "None of your business" look. 

After all it is Hayley Marshall.

She could make him vanish if he didn't walk away.

"I am sorry, I know I fucked up.", Hope says, looking at Penelope with begging eyes.

"Hope we started this together! You wanted us to run my grandpa's company together! And even  
though I told myself to never trust someone again after HER, I accepted it because you are my best  
friend, my sister, my partner in crime! And you risk the status of our company for a quick fuck with  
Dana?! Fucking shit you promised you would behave, that you would act professional, that you  
would not put your inner Charlie Harper in the company!"

Penelope pauses for a brief moment, massaging the bridge of her nose before she continues.

"You know why I didn't say anything when Lizzie and you started dating? Because I saw it in your  
eyes how much you fell for her! Because I knew that your dumbass had found someone that would  
help them to grow the fuck up! You know what...let's forget about lying to me..why did you lie to  
Lizzie?"

"Because I was scared that she would think that she wasn't special to me if she found out I had  
something with your assistant and now I am dating her, my assistant."

"Then why didn't you fire Dana?!"

"How should I have explained to you suddenly firing her?"  
Penelope exhales.

"What does she want to be gone? The fashion show is in two days and if anything goes wrong there,  
it is your fault! And then I am done with you!"

"I know.", Hope whispers, bowing her head forward in guilt.

"But Lizzie has a plan. We will pretend that me and her broke up. That we called off the engagement till the fashion show is over."

Penelope looks with doubt at her best friend.

"Nothing will happen, Penelope. I will make sure of it.", Hayley speaks up.

Josie is suprised when she sees Hope and Hayley leaving Penelope's apartment.

"Josie please talk to Penelope, she is a bit stressed.", Hayley says.

Josie is confused at Hope looking all sad but she nods.

Josie closes the door and hears something breaking.  
Josie hurries to the kitchen and sees Penelope holding a broken glass in her hand, her hand wet with  
blood and water.

"Penelope!"

Penelope doesn't react to Josie calling her, she is spaced off. Josie approaches her and takes  
Penelope's hand, carefully opening her fist. Penelope looks at Josie, finally realizing she is there.

"Let me take care of your hand. Come on.", Josie's voice is gentle, her eyes looking at Penelope  
worried.

Jed finally takes the courage to look after his cousin. He sees Josie lowered down in front of  
Penelope, cleaning her hand and Jed who is as romantic as a stone, feels his heart melting. 

Especially the way Penelope is looking at Josie, as if Josie is the answer to peace for the raven haired  
photographer.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Penelope shakes her head. If Josie knew about Hope lying to Lizzie, she would bury Hope alive.

"Sorry, I guess I am just a bit stressed because of tomorrow..by the way not that I love your presence  
but why are you here, Pretty Little Liar?"

Josie smiles at Penelope.

"And the Pennywise I know is back. I am here because I lost my necklace."

"Right. I found it."

Penelope rises on her feet and walks to a drawer and reveals Josie's necklace.

"It must have gotten in the way of Candace and you last night.", Josie mumbles, taking it from  
Penelope.

"Nothing happened between Candace and I. No one can touch me, without me allowing it. Don't  
worry."

"I don't worry about you.", Josie says, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You really are a Pretty Little Liar, Josie Saltzman."

"I will leave now, Pennywise Park."

"Before you go. Here."

Josie looks confused at the ring Penelope is reaching to her.

"You help the company, I help you with your engagement lie."

Jods nods, taking the ring.

"Come to the address I will text you tomorrow. We will rehearse for the fashion show.", Penelope  
calls after Josie.

"You should let your hand being looked after by a doctor.", Josie says and leaves the apartment.

The rehearsal goes fine perfectly. The day the fashion show is taking place, Penelope almost drops  
her camera when Hope walks inside all grumpy and Lizzie who enters after a few minutes also doesn't look happy.

"Penelope rolls her eyes, when Hope's approaches her.

"You still mad at me?"

"I am..but seeing you without Lizzie is weird."

"Don't even say it. I feel like I got ripped in two.", Hope sighs and looks longly at the blonde woman, who is at the bar with MG and Jed.

"The bitch is approaching. Good luck.", Penelope says and she leaves Hope alone.

"See, Hope. Everything inside here looks perfect.", Dana speaks up, smiling at Hope.

Hope pulls herself together to remain calm. She has to follow Lizzie's plan.

"Especially you not being with Lizzie..it literally looks like art."

"I pity you, Dana. Forcing you on someone who is in love with someone else."

"Not my fault, if Lizzie decided to not believe you."

Hope rolls her eyes and she walks outside, needing some fresh air.

"Wait, so it's a lie that you two broke up?", Jed whispers.

Lizzie nods.

"So, Lizzie. When will you leave the company? It will be hard working with a broken heart.", Dana's voice appears.

"Soon.", Lizzie answers dryly.

\- 

"If you feel yourself getting nervous, just search for mom, uncle Stefan, M.G and me in the crowd."

"I will. Thank you, Liz. And I am sorry for what happened with Hope.

"Go and slay this, twinny.", Lizzie grins.

Josie is confused at how cheerful Lizzie is.

"Guess, who is back?"

The crowd errupts in laughter with the beginning of Hope's speech.

"But seriously as you all know, Park Fashion went through some things the last two years after  
Derek Park passed away unfortunately. Derek was a brilliant designer. In fact, he is the one who inspired me and without him, I wouldn't be standing here today. But the biggest impact would be  
Penelope's, his granddaughter's. Despite her loss of a beloved family member, despite other  
difficulties, she took over the company. Without Penelope's hard work, there would be no Park  
Fashion today."

Josie, who is watching backstage from a small screen while makeup is applied to her face, smiles

when Penelope wraps her arm around Hope.

"Without my best friend, my pain in the ass, the most annoying person in the world, the worst cook  
in the world.."

"Are you hiding a list?", Hope's jokes and searches around Penelope, making the people laugh  
again.

"It is time to show you, what we prepared the last months."

Hope and Penelope leave the runaway and the lights turn down low, only the spotlights are shining.

Caroline watches with pride in her eyes, how her daughter walks on the runaway, presenting the first  
design.

Penelope is completely focused on Josie, admiring her, when someone bumps against her.  
"I am so sorry, Miss Park!"

"It's okay, Riley..."

Penelope interrupts herself and looks at Riley with big eyes.

"Where is the second dress?! Hurry!", Josie yells backstage.

"We can't find it..just skip one dress. They won't notice.", a girl shrugs and hands Josie a red dress.

"What is happening?", Hope mumbles confused when Josie walks again on the runaway wearing  
one dress a bit too early.

Josie sees Hope's confused look and panic overcomes her, when she suddenly senses someone next  
to her.

"Keep smiling, Pretty Little Liar.", Penelope assures her, who is wearing the dress that Riley wore  
minutes ago.

The girl has taken the dress from backstage when she has spilled orange juice over her outfit.

Penelope is planning to scold her later for that.

"Fuck yeah, cousin!", Jed cheers.

Penelope and Josie spin on their heels and walk back backstage.

"Miss Park, I am so sorry.", Riley begins.

"Forget it. Stay away from backstage.", Penelope tells her.

"The next dress! Hurry!", Penelope yells at the workers.

"Thank you."

Penelope winks at Josie as an answer and points with a finger gun at her, making Josie smile.

"Now go out there, Jo-Jo."

The rest of the fashion show Josie beams, keep locking eyes with Penelope in the crowd and the  
crowd goes crazy over the dresses.

At the after-show party only a few guests remain, meaning that Klaus, Hayley, Caroline and Stefan have left.

"And that is why I walked on the runaway too.", Penelope whispers to Hope, explaining her the incident.

"Penelope Park. Did you quit photography?"

Hope and Penelope stop talking when Rafael Waithe appears in front of them.

"Never. Photography is my passion, Rafael."

"Well you have potential as a model like we all saw 15 minutes ago, it would suit you."

"I don't think so...what do you want?"

"I really like your camera...are you interested in selling it?"

Penelope snickers, not finding him funny at all. Hope senses how mad Penelope is.

"Never. It belonged to my grandpa."

"My offer is still there. Whenever you want to.."

Rafael searches through the crowd and spots Josie with Jed and M.G.

I have to say your brand face is perfect."

"She is my future sister-in-law.", Hope lets him know.

"And she is engaged.", Penelope adds, who doesn't like the way Rafael is looking at Josie.  
"Speaking of engaged...isn't that Landon with your fiancée, Hope?", Rafael asks.

"I heard rumors that you and Lizzie called off the engagement.", he adds.

Hope opens her mouth to tell him that Lizzie and her are still engaged when she sees Dana walking around them, pretending to be asking some guests how they are doing while secretly listening to them.

"Lizzie and I...it's complicated. And The two are high school friends.", Hope shrugs.

"I was with them at the same high school and I definitely remember them being more...the past is  
never left behind this easy."

Hope clenches her fists when she looks briefly in Lizzie's direction and she sees the way Landon is looking at her and the way he makes Lizzie laugh.

"Amazing dresses by the way."

"Enjoy the rest of the night.", Penelope says, dismissing him.

"The fuck is Rafael doing?", Hope furrows her eyebrows, just when Penelope wants to ask if she is okay.

Lizzie is also looking at Rafael and Josie talking with narrowed eyes, especially at Rafael.

"Hey, I searched for you."

Josie blinks at Penelope before smiling at her. Rafael looks annoyed by Penelope's presence.

"Thank you again."

"Anything for you, my beautiful fiancée."

Penelope wraps her arm around Josie's waist, who is looking at her shocked, Hope and Lizzie, who  
have approached them are left speechless, M.G chokes on his drink and Jed smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	11. Start Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posie stans get ready..Hizzie stans get ready that's all I will say.
> 
> Also I hope there aren't any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"I am so sorry..I..", Rafael stammers but Penelope interrupts him.

"I told you Josie was engaged. I thought that was enough for you to back off, but you are asking from me to get punched now.", Penelope says calmly, yet her threat is clear.

Josie expects Hope or Jed to move closer to Penelope to prevend any fight but instead of that Jed pulls out his phone ready to record everything and Hope is busy giving Landon death stares, who looks at Lizzie.

"Babe.", Josie quickly says, turning to Penelope and cupping her face.

"Tonight is for your grandpa, right?"

Josie glances at Rafael then back at Penelope.

"He isn't worth making a scene."

Penelope is getting lost in Josie's brown eyes, her touch calming her down and she nods.

"Hey..isn't that Ariana Grande over there?!", MG yells and points somewhere causing everyone but Josie and Penelope who are still lost in themselves to look there.

"Josie.", MG whispers who moves closer to them.

"Tessa is here."

MG and Hope look at each other in suprise who have said it at the same time to the fake engaged couple.

Penelope blinks suprised, her lips part in shock when she realizes that Josie's ex fiancée was her grandpa's former business partner. 

The others turn back to Penelope and Josie and Lizzie's mouth drops open when she sees how Josie leans in and kisses Penelope.

Penelope's and Josie's hearts are beating fast when they seperate and Penelope sees how anxious Josie looks around and she is done.

"We are leaving."

"What about your grandpa?", Josie asks.

"The fashion show was for him. The after show party is not for him.", Penelope answers and she takes Josie's hand and walks away with her.

Lizzie is still staring after her sister and after Penelope in shock when Landon approaches her.

"Hey, Liz. You wanna go somewhere with me? It's too boring here, don't you think?"

"Penelope said that the after show party was not for her grandpa, right?"

MG and Jed nod at Hope's question.

"Jed get me a mic now.", Hope orders.

Lizzie is stammering an answer to Landon when Hope moves between them, fire spreading out of her blue eyes and that is enough for Landon to almost shit his pants.

"How about you take yourself out, before I throw you out!"

"My business is not with you..it's with your ex fiancée now if you would please.."

"Can I have everyone's attention?!", Hope cuts him off who takes the mic from Jed and she steps next to Lizzie taking her hand and locking eyes with Dana.

"Lizzie and I are still engaged! I love this woman really fucking much, she loves me really fucking much! Nothing can come between us and we will have a wedding bigger than the royal wedding! That's all, enjoy the rest of the night!"

Some people break out in applause while some people shrug and turn back to minding their business. 

"I fucking love you, Mrs. future Lizzie Mikaelson.", Hope beams at Lizzie, after giving Jed the mic back.

Lizzie is at loss for words and all she can do is kiss Hope while happy tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"Now if we could take the trash out?", MG asks, him and Jed looking from Rafael to Landon and from Landon to Dana.

-

Penelope and Josie have arrived at Stefan's and Caroline's place since a few minutes, both sitting in the car, silence surrounding them.

"You can leave Josie. No more contract. The fashion show is over."

Josie looks at Penelope in disbelief.

"Wh-what?"

"I am a shitty selfish person for saying it just now that the fashion show is over, but It doesn't feel right blackmailing you and now Tessa being here and I..", Penelope takes a deep breath.

"I just want you to be okay."

"You seem to now what kind of person Tessa is if you send me away...how do you know her?"

"Before Hope and I took over the company..my grandpa and her were working together..however we found out that she stole the designs and sold them to other companies, she got fired, moved away and I can imagine what she did to you.", Penelope explains.

Josie nods, her thoughts actually still revolving around their kiss.

"No, Penelope. I am staying. I won't allow Tessa making me run away from what causes me happiness."

Penelope smiles softly and Josie blushes.

"Let's go down swinging, huh? I am in."

Josie laughs and Penelope's heart does a thing.

"But I really need to tell my family about my engagement lie."

Penelope is pensive before she speaks up.

"How about you do it tomorrow? We spent the whole day being worried and tense and in front of everyone's eyes...let's spend at least the rest of the night carefree and alone..if you want to."

"I want to but.."

"But?"

"No Pretty Little Liar anymore?", Josie playfully pouts and Penelope grins.

"You will always be my Pretty Little Liar, Josie Saltzman.", Penelope answers and she drives off.

"And you will always be my Pennywise, Penelope Park.", Josie says back.

Penelope, Josie, Hope and Lizzie have gotten the start of something new that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are happy after this chapter.


	12. Rhythm Of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback of Lizzie's first day at Park Fashion so lots of Hizzie and it also has Posie crumbs! 
> 
> Friendly reminder that english isn't my first language.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Good luck on your first day, sweetheart!", Caroline calls after Lizzie.

 

Lizzie still can't believe her luck to work at Park fashion while she types in Hope's adress in Google Maps. After 15 minutes Lizzie pulls up in front of the apartment building and she is that nervous that she needs to try three times till she gets the key in the hole and she can unlock the door.

 

Hope, who is busy cleaning her apartment to not give Lizzie a wrong impression hurries to her bedroom when she hears the door getting unlocked.

 

Hope has never undressed herself this fast, not even when it is about sex.

 

Hope quickly puts on her pajamas and then she jumps in her bed and closes her eyes, pretending to be in a deep sleep.

 

Lizzie swallows when she thinks about how the kitchen is probbaly more expensive than the house where her, her uncle Stefan and her mother are living and she approaches the framed pictures in the shelve.

 

Lizzie smiles softly at some family pictures and then a picture of little Hope with little Penelope.

 

In the meanwhile Hope is waiting impatiently for the blonde woman to wake her up. The fact that Lizzie has not texted her yesterday has kept Hope up all night and now she was really exhausted which meant that she was really half asleep.

 

After studying a few paintings that Hope has made, Lizzie notices they will arrive at the company late and she decides to wake up Hope.

 

Problem is that sleeping Hope looks for Lizzie like an angel. And maybe Lizzie imagines for a short moment that Hope is her girlfriend and maybe her heart does a thing.

 

"Hope.", Lizzie whispers and she nudges Hope's shoulder.

 

Hope opens her eyes after waiting for 10 seconds and she blinks confused.

 

"Do I know you?"

 

"Uh...I am your assistant..we met yesterday?", Lizzie stammers nervously not knowing that Hope is just messing with her.

 

"Really? I only know you as the woman who didn't text me and made me worry all night because I didn't know if you using Uber was a safe idea."

 

" I am sorry for not texting you I forgot it..I already failed my first task I know but I.."

 

Hope puts an end to Lizzie stammering with taking her hands.

 

"It's alright, I am just messing with you. I am glad you are okay."

 

Lizzie glances down at their hands and she blushes, pulling her hands away.

 

Hope feels like something is missing when she doesn't feel Lizzie's hands anymore.

 

"Um we have to hurry or we will be late.", Lizzie mumbles.

 

"As long as you are with me you are not late...and me being late is no drama....did you have breakfast?", Hope asks while she leaves the bed and she opens her wardrobe to pick out a new outfit.

 

"No, I didn't have time for breakfast.", Lizzie admits and she turns her back to Hope and leaves the room so her boss can get dressed.

 

"Then today is your lucky day, because you will see something really rare: me using the kitchen."

 

Hope already dressed up, passes Lizzie who hurries after her to the kitchen.

 

"You really don't have to do that, I will buy myself something later and I should be the one making you breakfast."

 

"It's your first day, relax. Besides you are not my cook, but my assistant and I can't let my assistant starving. Now will you help me or do you want your pancakes burned?"

 

-

 

Penelope is standing in front of Hope's office with crossed arms and an amused smile on her face.

 

"So?", she asks Dana.

 

"Hope is 1 hour late than her usual arrival time...I knew that the new assistant wasn't a good choice."

 

Penelope eyes her assistant and she shakes her head.

 

"Why else you think I forced Hope to take an assistant? She is overworking herself, everyday she was here before no one else was. Her arriving later than usual today...it shows that Lizzie is doing a perfect job."

 

Dana rolls her eyes and at the same time the door of the elevator opens and Hope steps outside with Lizzie.

 

"Good morning, Penelope.", Lizzie greets Penelope with a smile.

 

"Good morning...how is your first day going so far?"

 

"Great.", Lizzie answers and she looks at Hope while saying it instead of Penelope.

 

"I see you are turning human, miss Robot?", Penelope teases Hope while she hugs her.

 

"Oh shut up, Peez."

 

Hope is annoyed by the way Dana looks annoyed at Lizzie.

 

"Dana, make me a coffee.", Hope orders.

 

"I would love to...but isn't Lizzie your assistant?", Dana asks dryly.

 

"Well I don't know what you are used from Penelope but my assistant is no cook or a waitress..however I always see you bring Penelope her coffee..so make me coffee and bring it to me."

 

Dana can't refuse since Penelope is around and the raven haired woman is already giving her a strange look because she hasn't followed Hope's order the first time.

 

"Lizzie, can you please get me the article about our summer collection from Rico? You pass the kitchen and his room is the second one on the left."

 

Lizzie nods and she hurries to the direction where Dana dissappeared to.

 

"You were against getting an assistent but I see you get along with Lizzie.", Penelope smirks.

 

Hope waves her off and she enters her office Penelope following her.

 

"I actually had a really interesting encounter this morning."

 

Hope sighs.

 

"Don't tell me one of my one night stands is a new costumer again"

 

"No.", Penelope shakes her head.

 

"Wait, what is again supposed to mean?!"

 

Penelope raises an eyebrow and Hope swallows.

 

"So...what encounter?"

 

Penelope decides to let Hope get away and she sits down in front of her desk.

 

"Did you notice the stand in front of the company?"

 

Hope shakes her head. She hasn't been able to focus on anything else than Lizzie.

 

"Anyway there is this woman who can look in your future if you tell her your name and your birthday."

 

Hope laughs at this.

 

"That's bullshit..what did she tell you?"

 

"That I will be succesful with a really important event..."

 

"Please.", Hope cuts her off.

 

"Everyone knows about the fashion show."

 

"Yes but she also told me that my cousin would be part of it and two other new people."

 

"Jed is a youtuber..", Hope argues.

 

"Yes with one subscriber and that's me. I did it out of pity. Besides she also told me that the love of my life will be a big part of the fashion show."

 

"You and Candace?", Hope asks in disbelief.

 

"I hope not.", Penelope grimaces.

 

"I can't imagine you having a girlfriend.", Hope thinks out loud.

 

"Well I wasn't selfish and I also asked for your future."

 

Hope leans forward on her seat, suddenly more interested.

 

"You already met the love of your and you two will get married."

 

Hope is about to burst out in laughter when there is a knock against the door and Lizzie enters the office.

 

"Here is the article you asked for."

 

"Thank you."

 

Penelope notices the way Hope beams at Lizzie as if she has given her the world and she smirks when she remembers the words of the woman.

 

"I better leave and..look at my camera."

 

That is a stupid excuse however Hope and Lizzie seem not to bother it, they only have eyes for each other.

 

"Bullshit my ass Mikaelson.", Penelope mumbles after leaving Hope's office.

 

The green eyed woman can't help but wonder now who the love of her life is.. all she hopes is, that it is not Candace.

 

-

 

"Hey, babe. How has been your day, so far?", Josie asks Tessa, who just enters their apartment.

 

Josie's fiancée sighs and she shrugs with her shoulders then 

she looks at Josie.

 

Tessa really doesn't know how longer she can take the brunette's presence. Since the beginning Tessa wanted to take Josie's money but then Tessa actually starts to like Josie however it hasn't lasted long and Tessa has only accepted her proposal to be closer with Josie.

 

But being closer to Josie causes Tessa to have a feeling that Josie is just too much.

 

"Josie...I.."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Josie looks at Tessa worried.

 

"I need money...I hate to ask you for it...but I really need it..I didn't tell you to make you not worry but I didn't get the job."

 

In reality Tessa was spending her whole day robbing other clueless girls.

 

-

 

Penelope leaves the company at the same time to buy herself lunch and at the same time the woman who is still there with her stand calls for her.

 

"Penelope Park!"

 

Penelope approaches the woman curiously.

 

"The love of your life is getting her heart broken right now."

 

Something tells Penelope that the woman is not bullshitting her.

 

"Do you know her name?"

 

"All I know is that she needs you."

 

"She left MG...she lied to me...she left me!", Josie is sobbing violently in MG's arms.

 

"That bitch is not worth it.", MG tries to comfort his best friend.

 

"You will find someone who will give you the world, Josie. I promise you."

 

-

 

Hope enters the bathroom and she is pulled in a stall by Dana.

 

"What are you doing?!", Hope whispers.

 

"You try to make me jealous with Lizzie, don't you? Let me tell you it's working."

 

"Shut up!"

 

"Don't worry no one is here except us.", Dana assures Hope and she tries to take her hands but Hope prevends her.

 

"Dana, I will tell you one more...what we had is over!"

 

"Because of Lizzie?! Hope, you will lose interest in her once you fuck her but I am different, you know that."

 

Dana feels a bit scared the way Hope looks at her after her words and she is lucky that Hope leaves without saying anything.

 

"Hope Mikaelson is friendly?", Rico asks in disbelief, who has asked Lizzie how her first day is going when the blonde delivered him back the article.

 

"She is...isn't she?", Lizzie ask, not sure about her opinion anymore.

 

"Once I had a really bad cold and she told me to search for another company to work with if I wasn't able to get back to work in two days. Let's say we are lucky that Penelope is here or we all would be fired for just breathing."

 

"Oh yeah i remember..at my job interview I had to scream at her to get her to treat me like a decent human being. But I took it as her having a bad day."

 

"That was you?! We had the theory she killed you or make you vanish. She can do that, she is a Mikaelson."

 

Rico's eyes widen when it hits him.

 

"And she made you her assistant?! Wow!" 

 

"But since then she is really friendly and caring.", Lizzie explains and Rico sees her dreamy look.

 

"Do I smell love in the air?"

 

"No! Never, it wouldn't work! I only know her since two days.", Lizzie blushes while she protests.

 

"Love at first sight."

 

Lizzie avoids his gaze.

 

"Never heard of it?", Rico asks her and in that moment Hope appears in the door of his office still in a bad mood because of Dana.

 

"Grammar? After reading that article I am convinced you never heard of it!", Hope scolds him.

 

"I want this edited back in 3 minutes..by the way don't you use a writing program?!"

 

Lizzie is taken aback by Hope's sudden anger.

 

"I do but of course Hope..I will edit the article now."

 

"I bet it will be worse than it already is but yes do it!", Hope waves him off and she walks away.

 

"Still friendly?", Rico sighs and Lizzie shakes her head before storming after Hope.

 

"It's lunch break. You don't need to follow me around anymore.", Hope says when Lizzie jumps in the elevatore before the doors close

 

"What is your problem?!"

 

"Excuse me?", Hope furrows her eyebrows.

 

"Why do you treat the people around you like crap?!"

 

"I am not treating them like crap, I tell them what to do.", Hope answers.

 

"Yes and while doing so you make them feel worthless! A few nice words won't kill you, Hope Mikaelson!"

 

"A few nice words.."

 

Hope has to smile thinking how a few nice words has made Dana attached to her.

 

Hope studies Lizzie's angry face and Lizzie feels naked under her gaze.

 

"Weird."

 

"What? Being a decent human being is weird?"

 

"No, it's weird that you get even hotter when you are angry but at the same time I don't want you be angry."

 

Hope who has always control over the words she is saying, spills those words and she regrets it. Lizzie is silent and Hope and her stare at each other till Lizzie shows a reaction.

 

"We are not moving anymore..why aren't we moving anymore?"

 

Hope, who manages to get out of Lizzie's effect on her, pushes a button but they remain on the third floor.

 

"I am calling Penelope."

 

"Let me guess you are stuck in the elevator with Lizzie?", Penelope answers the phone.

 

"How do you.."

 

"The stand lady just told me that you are stuck in the elevatore with the love of your life right now."

 

Hope closes her eyes briefly and she exhales through her nose, while trying to remain calm in front of Lizzie.

 

"Did the stand lady also told you that your funeral will be soon if you don't get us out of here?", Hope asks.

 

"Wait let me ask."

 

"Penelope.", Hope begs.

 

"Just get us out of here. Please."

 

"I will try my best."

 

"So?", Lizzie asks.

 

"Penelope will try to get us out of here."

 

Lizzie huffs and Hope has to smile because she thinks how cute it looks.

 

"Not how you imagined your first day?"

 

"I think that no assistant gets stuck in the elevator with her boss or that mentioned boss calls her hot..so yeah that's a first."

 

"Are you saying I am impressing you?"

 

Hope has a smug smile on her face and Lizzie rolls her eyes annoyed.

 

"I have definitely never seen someone so rude and so full of themselves."

 

Lizzie sits down on the ground and Hope joins her.

 

"I get the full of themselves part but I am not rude."

 

Lizzie snickers not amused at all.

 

"That's why you yelled at poor Rico and you were also rude to me at the beginning of my job interview.", Lizzie points out.

 

"I was stressed both times also I have to get everyone to respect me."

 

"And you think you will get respect when you scare the people around you?"

 

Lizzie words hit Hope hard who normally doesn't get affected that fast by words.

 

"Do I scare you?"

 

Lizzie immediately shakes her head and the way Hope looks at her like a kicked puppy makes the blonde want to hug her boss.

 

"You could never scare me."

 

-

 

Hope and Lizzie are that lost in each other's presence that they don't notice how the elevator is moving again and the doors open.

 

Rico who has pressed the button of the elevator, causing it to move upstaies again, suppresses a scream of his shipper heart and he hides in a corner while he continues to watch Lizzie and Hope.

 

Dana is the one who gets Hope and Lizzie back to earth.

 

"Lizzie! Do you want to have lunch with me?"

 

Lizzie looks at Dana who has asked her in such a way as if she wants to drown her somehwere and she declines.

 

"No thank you, I am not hungry.", Lizzie says while stepping out of the elevator and she hurries to her desk.

 

"Lunch?", Dana asks Hope.

 

Hope wants to say to Dana to get lost but then she spots Rico who is still watching them.

 

"Rico!"

 

Lizzie looks up from her message to Josie and she sees how the man follows Hope. Lizzie shakes her head in disbelief, actually dissapointed that Hope's mood is still the same.

 

"I edited the article already..it's on your desk....Hope...Miss Mikaelson... I did it without the writing programme this time", Rico answers nervously.

 

"I am sorry for yelling at you earlier, I already know that the writing programme has some issues...I was in a bad mood and you happened to be the person where I let my anger out..I am sorry for that. The article is really good."

 

Rico thinks someone is pranking him but Hope seems to be dead serious.

 

"Thank you."

 

Lizzie is suprised when Rico leaves Hope's office like he has just won an oscar. The man hurries excitedly to the assistan's desk.

 

"She apologized to me! Hope Mikaelson said she was sorry! My wife won't believe me!".

 

"Why you acting like she caused world peace? She did what she had to do.", Lizzie shrugs.

 

"Hmm I bet she caused peace on planet Lizzie. I saw you two earlier in the elevatore..the way you looked at each other.", the blond man teases her and he wiggles with his eyebrows.

 

Lizzie remains silent and she briefly locks eyes with Hope, who enters the elevator.

 

"Are you joining Penelope for lunch? She also invited me.", Dana says and she brushes her fingertips against Hope's hand.

 

"Hey, Rico! Tell everyone here that I am paying for lunch at Mystic Grill!", Hope yells before the elevator doors close.

 

Lizzie is lost in her thoughts while Rico texts in the group chat.

 

"Hope apologizes and she pays for lunch...Lizzie please get married already!"

 

Lizzie panics that the crowd hears Rico but they all are talking about Hope's invitation.

 

"You sure you are not hungry?", Rico asks feeling bad for the blonde who will be alone at the company.

 

"Yes, I am sure. Enjoy lunch."

 

-

 

"Wait, none of you saw the stand in front of the company? A stand with an old lady?", Penelope asks in disbelief.

 

Dana shakes her head and the others also make noises showing how confused they are.

 

"You are just messing with us..and that with the elevator it was just coincidence.", Hope shrugs and she turns to the waiter and asks him if they have takeaway food there.

 

"You are really hungry today, huh?"

 

"It's not for me, it's for Lizzie.", Hope answers Penelope.

 

Hope is that much distracted by Lizzie that she doesn't notice how more than 15 people pull out their phones at the same time, including Penelope.

 

_**Rico @ Park Fashion Gossip Without Hope** _

 

_**Rico: Y'all smell that? 👀** _

 

_**Steve: Sorry I couldn't hold it in** _

 

_**Dana: Ew** _

 

_**Penelope: Whenever a conversation in this group chat starts im really wondering what y'all write in Park Fashion Gossip Without Penelope** _

 

_**Rico: That groupchat is dead because we don't like Candace** _

 

_**Rico: Hope and Lizzie, what do y'all say?** _

 

_**Steve: Ship!** _

 

_**Penelope: I am the maid of honor** _

 

_**Dana: RIP!** _

 

the other members agree with Penelope and Steve.

 

Hope takes the bag with Lizzie's food, she pushes her chair back and throws a look at the people at the table and everyone is like frozen.

 

"Why y'all looking at your phones? Am I missing something?"

 

"Yes, your heart.", Dana says harshly.

 

Penelope glances confused between Hope and her assistant asking herself what the problem is.

 

Hope rolls her eyes and she leaves the Mystic Grill.

 

-

 

"What is this?", Lizzie asks when Hope puts the bag on her table.

 

"Lunch. No need to thank me."

 

"I didn't ask you to bring me lunch."

 

"Apologizing is something I can do once a day so no, I am not sorry for caring about you."

 

And then Hope leaves a speechless Lizzie behind.

 

The first day is really not going how Lizzie has imagined it.

 

-

 

"Lizzie!"

 

Lizzie glances briefly at Hope, who stops the car next to her.

 

"Get in the car I am driving you."

 

Hope sees how Lizzie is ready to protest.

 

"Your car is at my place, we drove together in my car to the company this morning, remember? You waiting for an uber is pointless when I am already heading to that destination."

 

Lizzie can't do something against an argument like that.

 

"Tell me, what do you think about your first day at Park Fashion?"

 

"Well, it is really something else. The people are awesome and creative. The owner is awesome but my boss is really grumpy."

 

"Yeah, I received many complaints. Damn, that bitch gotta go."

 

Lizzie laughs and Hope can't hide her happiness when she hears it.

 

"Good night, Lizzie. See you tomorrow.", Hope says 20 minutes later, standing next to Lizzie's car.

 

"Good night, Hope.", Lizzie smiles softly and she knows that Park Fashion more like Hope Mikaelson will change the rhytym of her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do y'all think of this special chapter? Thoughts on pre dating Hizzie, Peneleope and Josie? Do you like Rico?


	13. Between Truth And Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the one y'all have waited for
> 
> I didn't check for errors because I was in a rush but I wanted to share this chapter with you.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Josie."

Josie opens her eyes with Penelope's voice and she looks around sleepily in Penelope's car.

"Where are we?", Josie yawns while she unbuckles her seat belt to stretch her arms.

"Where I decided to make you our brand face. The beach.", Penelope explains a smile on her face.

"Probably the smartest decision ever.", Josie teases her.

"I am still sorry for blackmailing you it was.."

Josie makes Penelope shut up with kissing her. Josie has to smile when she pulls away from the kiss and she sees that Penelope has still her eyes closed as if she's under her spell.

"Now we have another kiss to talk about.", Penelope says after she opens her eyes.

"The kiss at the fashion show was to rub in Tessa's face that I have moved on successfully.", Josie shrugs.

"That's selfish....I like it.", Penelope grins.

"And why did you just kiss me for the second time?"

"Because I like you."

Penelope knows that it will take Josie some time to use the word love again after Tessa but she doesn't mind.

"I like you too, JoJo."

Their lips reunite again and Josie finds herself straddling Penelope seconds later. The two women kissed each other like they need each other to breathe properly.

And maybe that's the truth in their case.

Penelope pushes Josie back against the steering wheel, before connecting their lips again but they seperate once again when the sound of a honk is heard.

Penelope looks into Josie's eyes before both start laughing at the same time and Penelope's heart melts at how carefree Josie is with her.

After leaving the car and helping Josie out of the car too, Penelope opens the trunk of her car and she pulls out a bag.

"What's in the bag?", Josie asks curiously.

"A blanket and some stuff for my camera. Sometimes I drive out of town to take some pictures of nature. Tonight the blanket should be enough for us."

Josie nods and she looks down at the dress she is wearing.

"There is a store here where we can buy some comfortable clothes, let's go there."

Penelope locks her car, then she takes with her empty hand Josie's hand and they start walking.

-

"So, Josie lied to us?", Lizzie asked dissapointed.

MG, her, Caroline, Stefan and Hope are at Hope's and Lizzie's apartment.

After the after show party has ended, Caroline and Stefan have came there because Josie hasn't returned home and Hope has made the manager confess from where he and Josie know Tessa from.

"Josie was a mess after what Tessa did to her.", MG explains.

"But she didn't want you, your mom and Mr. Salvatore to be worried so she hid it and when you two bumped into each other in New Orleans she came up with this lie."

"Now I understand why she became the brand face...Penelope somehow discovered her lie and was blackmailing her the entire time.", Hope concludes, knowing her best friend that well.

"Blackmailing my sister...I will kill her.", Lizzie growls and Caroline is also bothered by that.

"I understand your anger but thanks to Penelope, Josie is in a better place now.", Stefan argues who recognizes the big steps his step daughter has made.

Hope nods.

"Mr. Salvatore is right..I doubt that after tonight Penelope will continue blackmailing Josie..did you notice how jealous she was of Josie and Rafael?"

"Penelope and Josie?", Lizzie lifts her eyebrows suprised.

"You should share that with the Park Fashion group chat without Penelope.", Hope jokes.

"Someone named Rico already did.", MG says showing them the screen of his phone.

Rico has taken a picture of Posie kissing each other.

"Mrs. Salvatore..Mr. Salvatore I assure you that Josie is safe with Penelope."

Caroline looks from her daughter in law to Lizzie.

"Okay, I believe you."

"The fashion show was amazing.", Stefan says while leaving the apartment.

"It really was.", Caroline agrees while MG follows Stefan.

Lizzie hugs her mother goodbye and finally she is alone with her fiancée.

"Finally this day is over.", Hope exhales exhausted while dropping on the couch.

"You forgot something.", Lizzie reminds her and she is holding Hope's ring.

"I could never forget that I belong to you.", Hope says while Lizzie slips the ring on Hope's finger.

"I know but other women or men could forget."

"After I confessed my love for you tonight? I will be in the news for a year without doubt.", Hope says and when Lizzie sits down next to her she cuddles herself against the love of her life.

"Your parents will not be mad right?"

Lizzie bites her lips when she thinks about the possibility of Hope's action damaging the Mikaelson name.

"They are watching the video Jed uploaded, for god knows how many times my father is pointing at me saying all over again "that is my daughter." at the part where I wanted to punch Landon...my aunts and my uncles surrounding them and my mother is busy repeating how beautiful you and I look together. Thanks to us Jed is getting famous."

Lizzie laughs but Hope can see the worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Liz?"

"Dana is gone...I know that..but what about the old pictures of you and her..what if she does something with them?"

"Don't worry, my father handled it. Dana doesn't have a phone anymore let alone a place to live."

"I would normally say that's it too harsh but she can go to hell.", Lizzie shrugs and she presses her lips against Hope's.

-

"And tell Hope that I am dissapointed she didn't introduce me to her fiancée! But her love confession in tv had me in tears. I am proud of her."

"I will! But at least I introduced you to my girlfriend, Brad.", Penelope laughs and she takes Josie's hand, who is sitting next to her on the blanket.

When they have left the store after having bought new clothes and having exchanged them with the dresses, Brad has appeared with food and water bottles for the new couple.

"He is really sweet.", Josie smiles at the man who walks away.

"Is he a relative?"

"My grandpa and he were best friends.", Penelope answers.

"You always talk about your grandpa..what about your parents?"

"They died in a car accident."

"I am sorry for asking."

"It's okay. You want to know your girlfriend.", Penelope assures her and she places a kiss against Josie's cheek.

"My grandpa basically raised me..well most of the time I was at the boarding school but whenever I came to visit my grandpa he showed me what you can do with a camera and basically he made me fall in love with photography."

"The speech you gave with Hope at the fashion show...it really touched me. You two seem to know each other since a long time."

"My parents and her parents were business partners.. my grandma was all for fashion and when she died my grandpa continued to keep her dream, Park fashion alive. While my parents and Hope's parents have a chain of hotels and resorts. We always knew each other but officially we became best friends at the boarding school because we only had each other. After my parents died Hope's family was there for me. Hope, I and the Mikaelsons..soon Lizzie to be included, we are family."

"That's why I didn't saw you or Hope at Mystic Falls High.", Josie concludes.

"Why did you move to New Orleans?", Penelope asked the question this time.

"I had a big fight with my father because of my sexuality...and I left the town. I am actually wondering how he would react to Lizzie being with a woman..but you know what's funny? I was actually a real model, I was at the beginning but I was one...well then Tessa destroyed me and you know the rest."

"And how did you meet MG?", Penelope changes the topic.

"Me and him were staying at the same hotel, he was listening to music really loud, I knocked on his door, we had a fight, the hotel manager kicked us out. He apologized for being an idiot then he revealed that he is rich, has an apartment yet he stayed at the hotel because there was a rumor that Ariana Grande would be there and he offered me to stay at his apartment as an apology.. we spend the night bonding and we became best friends."

Penelope laughs when she remembers how MG has run after someone thinking they were Ariana Grande and it has lead to someone stealing Josie's suitcase.

"I think we both remembered the aiport incident?", Josie asks.

"I remember how I viewed you as arrogant..and those models..that Candace chick was annoying as fuck.", Josie adds.

"She really was. I bet if she was still our brand face the fashion show would have failed."

"I would have left Mystic Falls after Hope's and Lizzie's engagement."

Silence surrounds them and Josie rests her head on Penelope's shoulder, who wraps an arm around her.

"I am glad you blackmailed me to stay."

Penelope still looks sad because of what she has done and it hurts Josie to see her like that.

"What you did was ugly but the result is amazing. I feel amazing. Thanks to you."

Finally Penelope smiles and she leans in to kiss Josie.

After a few minutes Josie has fallen asleep in Penelope's arms while the green eyed woman is looking at the stars, the sound of the waves in her ears and she feels at peace.

-

"So, Josie did not get engaged after me? She let everyone believe she was still engaged with me?"

Dana nods at Tessa's question.

"Now how will you help me get Hope back? I can never enter the company again. Hell, I even got here with difficulty..the Mikaelsons are watching me!", Dana hisses.

"If the Mikaelsons are watching you, then you won't move Dana. It is that simple.", Tessa answers calmly.

"What about Hope?"

"We change the plan..instead of getting Hope on our side..we will get Lizzie on our side. Hope and Lizzie will break up, Hope will be devastated and that will be your chance."

"There is something missing in your plan!", Candace says who has entered the abandoned warehouse.

"Hope and Penelope. As long as those two stick together, you can't do shit against the company. We have to break their bond too. We also shouldn't forget about Penelope and Josie."

"Well let's see if friendship is stronger or love.", Tessa shrugs with an evil smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you hate Tessa, Dana and Candace.
> 
> Will Posie and Hizzie manage to stay together?


	14. Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up Posies that's all I will say
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"I get where Candace and I come from..she wants Penelope and I want Hope..but what's your problem? I mean you got fired for a good reason...selling the designs to other companies wasn't really smart.", Dana admits.

 

Tessa narrows her eyes at the woman.

 

"But throwing yourself on an engaged woman who doesn't love you is smart?", Tessa looks from Dana to Candace.

 

"Hope's love confession is everywhere and everyone is talking about Park Fashion. They will definitely get more customers after tonight.", Candace says, not bothered by Tessa's words unlike Dana.

 

"Now back to my question...do you want revenge on Park Fashion for getting fired or is it also about Josie now?"

 

"I will use anyone, I will do anything to watch Park Fashion collapse on Penelope, who thought it was a smart decision to expose me to her grandpa and to ruin my life. So, yes. I will have to get involved with Josie again."

 

"We also have to destroy Josie's and Lizzie's bond so it will be impossible for Penelope and Hope to make up.", Candace thinks out loud.

 

"So..where do we start?", Dana asks.

 

"We start from everywhere. I called people who are more than happy to help us."

 

-

 

 

Lizzie opens her eyes and she sees Hope sitting up in the bed, talking to someone on the phone.

 

Hope looks down, sees that Lizzie is awake and she smiles at her.

 

"Okay, Peez. I will find you the best assistant, promise. My assistant is awake now and I have to focus on her."

 

Hope ends the call and she leans down to kiss Lizzie on her cheek but Lizzie backs away.

 

"Not so fast Mikaelson, you still hurt me. Doesn't matter if it was a dream.", Lizzie says, while sitting up and she crosses her arms.

 

"What did dream-me do?", Hope asks amused.

 

"Leave me for Dana. Calling what you and I have something not special."

 

"Wow, dream-me really has no braincells.", Hope jokes but Lizzie remains stubborn.

 

"Lizzie, I love you. I don't want anyone else but you. It's always going to be you. Dana or anyone else..I only care about you."

 

Lizzie snuggles up to Hope while she continues listening to her.

 

"No one can seperate us anymore."

 

Lizzie lifts up her finger after staring at Hope for a few seconds.

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise, baby.", Hope says, locking her finger with Lizzie's, then pulling her in her arms.

 

-

 

"Why do you need a new assistant? What about Dana?"

 

Penelope is suprised that Josie is already awake considering it's 6 am. Penelope hesitates then she tells Josie what Dana did to Hope and Lizzie.

 

Penelope waits for Josie's reaction, who is still laying on the blanket.

 

"Kiss me so I don't go to kill Dana."

 

"What about morning breath?"

 

"What about murder?", Josie asks back.

 

Penelope titles her head, pretending to be thinking about it and then leans down to kiss Josie.

 

"Can't we stay here forever?", Josie whines when Penelope helps her getting on her feet.

 

"We can come here again whenever you want to.", Penelope offers.

 

"So every night? Because I never slept this peaceful."

 

"Could this be because you slept in my arms?", Penelope asks, wearing a smug smile.

 

Josie grabs a bit sand and she throws it at her girlfriend.

 

"You want war, Saltzman? Fine."

 

Penelope and Josie live a deja vu when Josie runs away from Penelope, both remembering the morning Josie has chased after Penelope and they have ended up having a water fight.

 

Josie squeals when Penelope reaches her, wraps her arms around her waist and she drags her to the water.

 

"I will kill you, if you do that!", Josie threatens.

 

"And I will kiss you to prevend it, so I am sorry JoJo."

 

With that Penelope shoves Josie and she falls backwards in the water.

 

Josie gets up and Penelope has her hands on her hips.

 

"Come on and kill me."

 

Josie attempts to shove Penelope but the green eyed woman kisses her.

 

"Salty.", Penelope teases when she tastes the salt water from Josie's lips.

 

"I am glad we left the phones on the blanket. We should leave now.", Josie stammers, while she tries not to blush.

 

"The speaking tomato has a point.", Penelope says and she laughs when Josie glares at her.

 

"Shut up Pennywise!"

 

"Make me.", Penelope challenges her.

 

Penelope simply can't get enough of Josie's kisses.

 

"Maybe later.", Josie declines and Penelope pouts but she follows her girlfriend out of the water.

 

-

 

Caroline opens the door and she looks suprised at Josie and Penelope. Their heads are covered with sand while their clothes are soaked.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Salvatore.", Penelope greets.

 

"Hello Penelope.", Caroline says after coming over her shock.

 

"Mom about last night.."

 

"MG already told us everything. It's alright. I am glad you found happiness again."

 

"Can we please not count this as you meeting my girlfriend?", Josie asks while she steps with Penelope inside.

 

"We can have dinner this week. With Lizzie and Hope too.", Caroline shrugs after wanting to hug Josie but her clothes and hair prevend her.

 

"That would be amazing.", Penelope smiles politely.

 

"I better go now and take a shower. Goodbye Mrs. Salvatore. Today you have a free day off, JoJo."

 

"Okay.", Josie nods.

 

Penelope kisses Josie on her cheek and then she leaves.

 

"You are a tomato.", MG teases Josie from the couch.

 

Josie rolls her eyes and she goes upstairs not being able to stop smiling.

 

-

 

"Jed?", Penelope calls after closing the front door.

 

"Here!", Jed calls, appearing at the staircase.

 

"What happened to you?", he adds.

 

"Josie Saltzman."

 

"I would hug you but..ew.", Jed grimaces at the sand in Penelope's wet hair.

 

"You got the girl, cousin.", he adds proudly.

 

"Yeah.", Penelope grins and she passes him.

 

"Cousin.", Penelope calls over her shoulder.

 

"You wanna be my assistant?"

 

"After I uploaded the video of Hope confessing her love for Lizzie my channel blew up but they all ask for more Hope content and no Jed content..consider that as a yes."

 

"Great. Now take my car to the car wash.", Penelope orders.

 

-

 

Josie has taken her shower, is wearing clean clothes and wants to brush her hair when Caroline enters the room an envelope in her hand.

 

"This is for you Josie."

 

Josie thanks her mother, opens the envelope, unfolds the paper and she raises an eyebrow at the fact that the words are not hand written but computer typed.

 

**Tonight in front of the company a car will wait for you that will drive you to a suprise. Don't call me or text me to ask what it's about. A suprise is a suprise. Also no phones allowed.**

 

**I can't wait to see you**

 

**Penelope**

 

-

 

The time passes slow for Josie and she waits impatiently in front of the company.

 

"Being your assistant is awesome, cousin.", Jed says, loving the company after a day.

 

Penelope forces a smile. Jed is a horrible assistant.

 

"I forgot grandpa's camera in my office now I have to go upstairs.", Penelope sighs when they are in the entrance hall.

 

"I will do it."

 

Jed hurries back inside the elevator before Penelope can protest.

 

Penelope glances outside and she smiles when she sees Josie waiting outside of the company.

 

Penelope approaches Josie but to her suprise the brunette enters a car that pulls up.

 

Penelope gets a bad feeling and she hurries to her car while calling Josie.

 

But Josie's phone is switched off so Penelope drives through a red light to catch up to her girlfriend.

 

Jed smiles down at the camera of his grandpa while waiting for the elevator.

 

An angry man that steps out, shoves Jed to the side and it leads him to drop the camera.

 

Hope, who is in the kitchen, making herself and Lizzie coffee, witnesses it and without thinking she storms outside of the kitchen, collaring the man.

 

"Who the fuck are you to shove people around in my company?!", Hope growls and she tightens her grip when she sees how Jed picks up the broken camera that means the world to Penelope.

 

"Hope, what is...dad?"

 

-

 

"Miss Park is waiting for you in room 20.", the guy at the reception lets Josie know and reaches her the key card.

 

Penelope enters the hotel when Josie goes upstairs.

 

"Penelope Park.", the doorman greets her suprised, recognizing her.

 

"Shouldn't you be in room 20?", he adds suprised, having listened to the conversation earlier.

 

"Penelope?", Josie calls and she looks from the table that offers a romantic dinner around searching for her girlfriend.

 

Someone covers her eyes with their hands and Josie smiles thinking it's Penelope.

 

"Guess who?", a voice, too familiar unfortunately, asks.

 

Josie immediately removes the hands and she turns around.

 

A smirking Tessa is standing in front of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 23 readers we ride at dawn to kill Tessa and Alaric? Who's coming with me? :D What are your thoughts about this chapter?


	15. Is Everything Lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I am here with a long ass chapter that will feed you properly.
> 
> As always I hope there aren't any mistakes but I am only human.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Hope doesn't want to be the murderer of her future father in law, that's why she lets go of Alaric. Hope glances at Jed looking hopeless at the broken camera and she reaches for Lizzie's hand, who has stepped next to her, to calm down. 

 

"I knew it was you from the video! You are the woman who made my poor daughter believe in this disgusting thing!", Alaric screams.

 

"You mean love?", Jed concludes who puts his inner funeral for the camera on hold.

 

"Dad, what do you want?!", Lizzie yells and Hope considers to become a father in law murderer when she hears the pain in her fiancée's voice.

 

"I want to bring you back to your senses, Lizzie! Did Josie's behaviour rub off on you?! A woman can't give you what you need! You need a man!"

 

Hope knows that close minded people still exist. But she has never experienced it on her own. Thankfully her whole family has been accepting of her sexuality, while Josie and Lizzie have been lucky enough to have at least Caroline and Stefan supporting them.

 

"Mr. Saltzman, you have watched the video but I will repeat myself happily. I am in love with your daughter and Lizzie loves me too. You can support our relationship or you can not support it, it's up to you. But I won't allow you to belittle Lizzie's feelings."

 

Alaric takes a threatening step closer and Lizzie puts her other hand around Hope's arm holding onto her.

 

"I already lost one daughter, I will not lose another one too! Lizzie, you are coming with me! I will not allow you to ruin your life with this woman!"

 

Before Hope can make her first step to the career of future father in law murderer when Alaric tries to grab Lizzie's arm, Jed gets involved.

 

He pulls Alaric back by his shirt and then he puts his hand around his throat, not squeezing it but shoving him against the wall.

 

"I have two reasons to kill you. Number one would be you destroying my grandpa's camera and number two would be your existence as a homophobic piece of shit. For those two reasons I will go to jail happily or do you decide to leave and never show your face here again?!"

 

"I will not give up on you, Lizzie. I will not lose you, like I lost Josie.", Alaric says and then he shoves Jed to get out of his grip.

 

Hope wants to go after him when she hears his words and when he steps on the camera but security guards that finally appear, escort Alaric out.

 

Jed picks up the camera and he turns to Hope and Lizzie.

 

"I will go home and I will do my best to fix it."

 

"I am so sorry Jed...if there is anything I can do for the camera..", Lizzie begins.

 

"You can't!", Jed hisses.

 

"Sorry.", he adds for his reaction and then he leaves Hope and Lizzie behind.

 

-

 

"Sit down, Josie. Our food is getting cold.", Tessa says, who has sat down at the table.

 

Josie, who has stared at her ex the whole time all paralyzed, comes back to her senses with Tessa words.

 

Josie grabs the tablecloth and pulls with one movement everything on the ground. 

 

"What the fuck do you want from me?!", Josie hisses.

 

"I wanted you to eat dinner with me but well..", Tessa looks at the food covered by broken plates and glass pieces on the ground.

 

"You are still so hot when you get angry.", Tessa smirks as she gets up from the chair and she approaches Josie.

 

"I will leave right now you sick bitch!"

 

Josie hurries to the door and she pulls it open or at least she tries.

 

"Open the door or I will scream for help!"

 

Tessa shrugs with her shoulders.

 

"Do it. Scream for help and in about 15 minutes we will be all over the news. I can already see the headline: Park Fashion's brand face meets up with ex worker of Park Fashion."

 

Josie clenches her fists.

 

"What do you gain from me being here?"

 

"I get to see you."

 

Tessa's voice is soft and she looks in Josie's eyes.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", Josie shoves Tessa when she gets too close to her.

 

Tessa makes one more step towards her and Josie shoves her again.

 

"You are the one who left me! You abandoned me! You broke my heart!"

 

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Josie."

 

"A second chance?!", Josie asks in disbelief.

 

"If I had a second heart I would never give it to you!"

 

"But you would give it to Penelope?", Tessa scoffs and then she sees Penelope standing behind Josie.

 

"To me or to anyone else, Josie's heart is none of your business!", Penelope says, who has just unlocked the door and she slams it shut.

 

"Oh look who is here to join us babe."

 

Penelope ignores Tessa and she takes Josie's hand, who is looking at her with panic. 

 

"Maybe we will have dinner next time, Josie!", Tessa calls after them with an evil smile on her face.

 

-

 

Josie is sitting on the passenger seat, watching how Penelope shuts the door. They haven't spoken a word yet.

 

Josie dares to break the silence.

 

"I thought it was you, who was in the room..the envelope..the note inside I thought it was you. I didn't know, I swear. Please don't be angry with me."

 

To Josie's suprise Penelope wraps her arms around her.

 

"I am only angry at that bitch. She didn't hurt you or force you to do anything, did she?"

 

"No, she didn't.", Josie answers, snuggling more against Penelope.

 

Penelope's phone interrupts their moment.

 

"You know you can fire Jed anytime, you don't need my permission."

 

Josie puts the pieces together and she quickly figures out that Penelope is talking with Hope and that Penelope has chosen Jed as her assistant.

 

"What?"

 

Penelope furrows her eyebrows and she locks her eyes with Josie.

 

"Alright. We are on our way."

 

"Is everything okay?", Josie asks after Penelope ends the call and starts the car.

 

"Your father showed up at the company and he had a fight with Lizzie.", Penelope reveals.

 

"The fucking.."

 

Josie swallows the rest of her words.

 

If she only knew that Alaric has broken the camera of Penelope's grandpa she would have continued her sentence.

 

-

 

"Jo!", Lizzie yells, hugging her twin when Josie passes Hope, who has opened the door for Penelope and her and she enters the living room.

 

Josie hugs her twin sister back while Penelope and Hope are watching them.

 

"We have to talk. Alone.", Hope whispers to Penelope.

 

Penelope nods and Hope walks up to the twins.

 

Lizzie feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks at Hope.

 

"I think that talking with Josie will make you feel better. While you two have a twins bonding night, Penelope and I will be outside having a best friends bonding night, alright?"

 

Lizzie kisses Hope on her cheek.

 

"I love you."

 

Hope smiles at her fiancée, those three words always managing to make her heart skip faster.

 

"I love you too.". 

 

Josie turns around and she looks at Penelope, who winks at her making her blush.

 

Would they say I love you to each other too one day?

 

Lizzie pulls Josie down on the couch, making her sit, when Hope and Penelope leave.

 

"So, tell me. What happened after you and Penelope left the fashion show? Are you two together now or friends with benefits? By the way I still have to kill her for blackmailing you...wait! Why am I talking to you?! You lied to me!"

 

Josie opens her mouth to answer but Lizzie continues.

 

"Okay if I put myself in your situation I would have also lied..."

 

Josie attempts to speak again when she notices how tears gather in Lizzie's eyes.

 

"Hope!", Lizzie starts crying.

 

"What? Did you two fight again? But you just said I love you to each other?", Josie asks confused.

 

"No. We are fine. I just put myself in your situation and Hope played Tessa and thinking about her leaving me..I mean it's even haunting me in my dreams since the Dana incident.", Lizzie says, her voice still shaking and she wipes with her hands over her eyes.

 

Josie shakes her head.

 

"You could have been a great actress."

 

"And be without Hope? No thanks.", Lizzie declines.

 

"How did you two even start?", Josie asks curiously, noticing she doesn't know any details about her sister and her soon to be sister in law's love life.

 

"It was my job interview at Park Fashion. I was already nervous and Dana that bitch tried to make me scared of Hope. Anyway I entered the office and Hope didn't even look at me, she was busy drawing a new design while asking me for my name. I didn't tell her instead of it I yelled at her to show me some respect and that her being a Mikaelson would'nt allow her to treat me like shit. So I am totally convinced that I won't get the job but Hope chose me."

 

"You did a good job with yelling at her.", Josie laughs.

 

"So, after getting the job I called an uber because mom had my car then Hope appeared asking to drive me home because she doesn't trust Uber."

 

"Did you accept it?", Josie asks, enjoying how Lizzie has Hope whipped from the start.

 

"No. But she wanted me to text her when I arrived at home and before that she made sure to find out that I was single. Well, I forgot to text her and for that she made me believe she was really mad the next. But she actually wasn't and then she made me pancakes."

 

"I can't picture Hope Mikaelson in a kitchen.", Josie thinks out loud.

 

"Let's say that If I didn't help her we would have burned down the whole apartment. We finally arrived at the company and everything went great till she yelled at Rico."

 

"Rico?", Josie asks trying to put a face on that name.

 

"He is the one writing our articles. It actually suprises me you didn't meet him yet."

 

"I was only like two times at the company.", Josie shrugs and she motions for Lizzie to continue.

 

"You know I am not one to allow that people get treated like shit just because a person is in the mood to make them feel, so I followed Hope inside the elevator. And while I am busy yelling her she called me hot and while I was having a Hope Mikaelson called me hot panic attack I noticed that we are stuck in the elevator. She called Penelope and while we were waiting to be rescued we had a small moment. After leaving the elevator, Hope brought me lunch, I remained pissed at her until she drove me to her place so I could get in my car."

 

"The 'and they were stuck in the elevator' cliché really exists? Wow.", Josie concludes, Lizzie and her in the kitchen now making sandwiches for themselves.

 

Lizzie grins at her twin sister.

 

"Our story sounds like a cliché..the boss and the assistant but it is not."

 

"When did you realize that Hope was into you?"

 

_"Whoever screws things up and causes Connor Atwood to refuse working with us, will be fired. We really need him to include one of our designs in his advertisements. All of you will do whatever he asks you to do. I won't accept any excuses.", Hope announces while pacing up and down in front of the big desk where other Park Fashion workers are sitting at, including Lizzie, Dana and Rico._

_"So, if he asks us to jump from a bridge, we will jump?", Penelope asks, who is standing behind Hope in a corner, earning some people at the desk laughing at this._

_"Without hesitation.", Hope fires back and Penelope rolls her eyes._

_Penelope is the one, who owns the company, it is her grandma's and grandfather's legacy but even she doesn't push effort in forcing to make things work._

_Penelope lives after the words if something is meant to be it will happen one or another._

_However Hope has the idea engraved in her head that just because she is a Mikaelson, perfection is a must._

_Even though Lizzie manages to wake up Hope from her perfect world sometimes._

_"Any questions?"_

_Lizzie raises her hand._

_"Why are we working with Connor Atwood..I mean I know him from high school and he is an asshole."_

_"We don't judge people based on High School puberty experiences, Lizzie."_

_Dana has to laugh._

_She can't hide how happy she is that Hope is scolding Lizzie._

_"Dana.", Penelope warns._

_"You can leave now.", Hope dismisses everyone._

_Hope locks eyes with Lizzie, who looks at her dissapointed._

_Hope avoids her eyes. She can't let her feelings for Lizzie control her. Not inside of Park Fashion._

_"Wasn't that a bit too harsh?", Penelope asks._

_"No. We will only see Connor Atwood for one time and then it's over. He is not our friend, no reason to let the puberty drama of my assistant influence our work."_

_"Why do I have a feeling this won't end well.", Penelope thinks._

_-_

_"Mr. Atwood. Welcome.", Hope greets the man with a hand shake while she tries her best to not get affected by Lizzie looking at them._

_Penelope and Connor greet each other too and Hope invites him inside her office, when Connor's eyes find Lizzie._

_"Lizzie? Lizzie Saltzman?"_

_A bit too excited in Hope's opinion the man walks towards Lizzie's desk. Penelope watches amused how Hope hurries after the man._

_"Connor, hi."_

_Lizzie forces a smile at him while Connor scans her from head to toe._

_Hope tenses up when she notices how uncomfortable Lizzie looks._

_"You and I must be the only people who left Mystic Falls High School and managed to look even better after years."_

_"Uh..yeah.", Lizzie laughs nervously, after her eyes flicker to Hope, who is watching them with narrowed eyes._

_"Seriously...you are...wow!"_

 

_"Guess, what else is wow, Mr. Atwood? Our designs.", Hope steps in._

_Connor doesn't pay any attention to her and Lizzie has to smile at the Hope Mikaelson getting ignored however Connor takes her smile in a wrong way._

_"Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?"_

_"Mr. Atwood are you here for business or to rekindle an old high school flame?!", Hope's patience is gone._

_"Actually the first one.."_

_"But why not the second one too?", He adds and he winks at Lizzie, who looks disgusted._

_Hope looks at Lizzie._

 

_"Get out."_

_Lizzie freezes with Hope's words and Connor is also suprised._

_"Miss Mikaelson there is no reason to fire Lizzie.."_

_Hope looks from Lizzie to Connor._

_"Why the fuck would I fire Lizzie?! I mean you! Get the fuck out of this building!"_

_"What about the advertisement?! It has nothing to do with Lizzie?! Who even is she? No one important!", Connor tries to make Hope change her mind, because working with Park Fashion would make him untouchable._

_Connor looks from Hope to Penelope. Penelope raises her hand to wave at him because she knows that after belittling Lizzie like that, Connor is lucky if he makes it out alive out of Park Fashion. Penelope has noticed Hope's feelings for Lizzie while Hope refuses to accept them._

_"You better fucking leave or I will make you the leading role of a hospital advertisement. Don't forget I am Hope Mikaelson.", Hope whispers in his ear._

_Connor leaves without giving Lizzie a second glance._

_Hope turns to Lizzie to comfort her but she sees her assistant having her arms crossed, looking at her expectantly._

_Hope quickly scans their surrounding, making everyone go back to work._

_"Dana? Follow me.", Penelope repeats, who is standing in the door of her office._

_Dana obeys while she tears her eyes off Hope and Lizzie._

_"You gonna fire yourself now or what?", Lizzie asks._

_"Huh?"_

_"You said earlier we had to do whatever Connor wants and he clearly wanted to flirt with me but you kicked him out.", Lizzie points out._

_"I kicked him out because I thought he was making you uncomfortable...you called him an asshole earlier...he said that you are not important...but if you wanna rekindle that high school flame, do it outside of this company."_

 

"Connor is still an asshole. But wow, Hope was whipped right from the start and she was really jealous.", Josie realizes suprised.

 

Lizzie takes a bite of her sandwich, smiling.

 

"What did you answer to that high school flame part?"

 

_"Why do you care about me so much?"_

_Hope looks up from the pencil she is playing with to Lizzie, who has stormed inside of her office._

_"Come in.", Hope answers, getting on Lizzie's nerves._

_"Answer me!"_

_"Why do you care that I care? You are my assistant, someone talked shit about you and I don't allow someone from outside to treat my workers like that.", Hope lies._

_"That is all? Just because I am your assistant?"_

_Lizzie sounds dissapointed and hurt._

_"Why else?", Hope says breaking everything Lizzie and her have build in a month._

_Hope herself is uncomfortable at how much she cares about Lizzie and she has to distance herself. But the look she sees on Lizzie's face kills her._

"I hope you didn't forgive her that fast.", Josie interrupts Lizzie.

 

Lizzie shakes her head.

 

"I didn't. I let her suffer while I was also suffering..but I will tell you about it another time. Tell me about you and Penelope."

 

-

 

"Wait, so Tessa used your name to get to Josie?!", Hope asks in disbelief as they pull up in front of Penelope's house.

 

"Exactly. I don't want to think about what would have happened if I didn't see Josie outside of the company."

 

"Me and Lizzie also had trouble with Alaric Saltzman."

 

Penelope studies Hope's face.

 

"I know that look. You have a theory but you don't wanna say anything without proof. Come on, spill.

 

"I think that Tessa and Alaric appearing at the same time is a bit suspicious."

 

"You mean they are working together?"

 

"I spent like 5 minutes in Alaric's presence and he looks like those type of idiots who would sell their soul for money."

 

"We still need proof."

 

"My aunt Freya is on it. She is waiting for us inside."

 

"I see living with Jed is smarter tham him being my assistant. At least he is useful at home."

 

"Mentioning Jed..Alaric did something.", Hope reveals while she is following Penelope to the front door.

 

-

 

"For the first time I don't have to fight for someone. Penelope is just there and I don't even fear of losing her because after tonight I know that she will stay with me, no matter what."

 

Lizzie nods, smiling at how Josie's eyes shine when she is talking about Penelope.

 

"I still can't believe that Tessa bitch..locking you in a room with her..but wait how did Penelope get inside?"

 

Josie shrugs.

 

"I don't know, she probably asked someone from the hotel to unlock the door I was busy worrying that I had lost Penelope. But tell me..Alaric showed up?"

 

Lizzie sighs heavily.

 

"You know that his words are bullshit, right? Hope and you are perfect for each other."

 

"I know that. But..he..he was so angry and he shoved Jed...and Jed dropped the camera that belonged to Penelope's grandpa."

 

Josie clenches her hand to a fist, her hatred towards her father growing.

 

"I will kill him if he shows up again."

 

-

 

"Why the fuck are you Mikaelsons so creepy?", Jed asks glancing from a tied up Alaric on a chair, to Freya who is typing something in her phone and then to Hope, who is pacing up and down in front of Alaric.

 

Penelope is sitting next to Freya on the couch, rubbing her temples and trying to resist the urge to go the father of her girlfriend and punch him for breaking her grandpa's camera.

 

"Am I the only one concerned that Hope's aunt kidnapped Hope's future father in law?!", Jed asks again when he is met with silence.

 

"Future father in law over my dead body! I won't allow Lizzie to ruin her life!", Alaric yells and Hope punches him.

 

"Thank you so much Hope!", Penelope sighs from the couch.

 

"You are welcome, Peez."

 

"That Tessa bitch is really something else.", Freya mumbles and she shows Penelope the article she has managed to stop from going online.

 

Penelope feels anger rising inside of her all over again when she sees that someone has taken a picture of Tessa covering Josie's eyes with her hands, making it seem like they are about to have a romantic dinner. 

 

There are also pictures of Penelope storming inside the room and Penelope leaving with Josie.

 

"She really wanted it to look like Josie is betraying Park Fashion and she is cheating on you.", Hope shakes her head, who takes a peek at Freya's phone.

 

The door bell rings and Jed goes to answer to door.

 

Klaus Mikaelson walks inside and he is followed by two police officers.

 

Alaric protests but the police officers still handcuff him and lead him outside.

 

"Did you frame him?", Penelope asks after watching Klaus and Hope hug each other.

 

Klaus shakes his head after hugging Penelope since he sees her as his daughter too.

 

"Didn't need to. He is knee deep involved in criminal shit. I brought up to the surface after digging a bit."

 

"And what you do is not criminal.", Jed rolls his eyes, getting involved again.

 

"One is gone. Now Tessa is left.", Penelope mumbles.

 

Klaus smiles at Hope and Penelope.

 

"Let me show you something."

 

Freya and Jed also step closer to Klaus when he pulls out his phone and they all watch a video.

 

"What the fuck?", Hope asks looking at disbelief at Candace, Dana, Tessa.

 

"Now back to my question...do you want revenge on Park Fashion for getting fired or is it also about Josie now?"

 

"I will use anyone, I will do anything to watch Park Fashion collapse on Penelope, who thought it was a smart decision to expose me to her grandpa and to ruin my life. So, yes. I will have to get involved with Josie again."

 

"We also have to destroy Josie's and Lizzie's bond so it will be impossible for Penelope and Hope to make up.", Candace thinks out loud.

 

"So..where do we start?", Dana asks.

 

"We start from everywhere. I called people who are more than happy to help us."

 

The screen who shows nothing than darkness, meaning whoever records it is hiding it, suddenly shows Rico face looking in the camera like he is in the office and then it's dark again.

 

"You said people and this idiot shows up?", Dana groans annoyed.

Rico recognizes Candace as one of the models Penelope has worked with before.

 

"Rico is also fed up of Hope treating him like shit. Rafael and Landon just stepped out. Cowards.", Tessa says after looking at her phone and reading the message.

 

"So what is our first move?", Rico asks.

 

"Nothing that involves you.", Tessa answers.

 

"I just wanted to introduce to the others..but I forgot you already know Dana."

 

Hope can picture perfectly the belittling look Rico gives to Dana, because he hates her.

 

"That is all for tonight. I will call you all after the first task is done.", Tessa says and the there is the sound of steps and the wind for a minute and they hear the sound of a door slamming shut.

 

Then Rico's face appears again and he is sitting in his car.

 

"As you can see Mr. Mikaelson, three little bitches who don't make one braincell together think they can bring Park Fashion down. I hope you can come up with a solution before it's too late."

 

"I unfortunately couldn't stop Tessa from getting to Josie.", Klaus says looking at Penelope.

 

"But they won't cause you any trouble anymore. See yourself."

 

Hope, Penelope, Freya and Jed follow Klaus outside and another police officer opens the door of the back revealing Tessa, Dana and Candace in the back.

 

"Well, that screams for a selfie!", Hope laughs victoriously, knowing that absolutely nothing and no one can come between her and Lizzie anymore.

 

Penelope stops glaring at Tessa and she steps next to Hope. Jed steps to the side not in the mood for a selfie and Klaus protests but Freya and Hope force him to stay.

 

"Hope is too small to take the selfie...Jed! Take the picture and make sure the bitches in the back are visible!", Penelope oders.

 

-

 

Hope unlocks the door and she enters with Penelope the apartment. 

 

The two best friends' good mood only rises with the view in front of them. 

 

"So, that's why our girls didn't see the selfie we sent them.", Hope concludes while her and Penelope make their way to the sleeping twins on the couch.

 

Penelope has to hold back a laugh when she hears Josie snoring. Hope doesn't pay attention to Penelope who carefully sits down next to Josie and takes a selfie, she is busy observing Lizzie with a soft smile.

 

Hope reaches out her hand to caress Lizzie's face and she places a kiss against her forehead.

 

"Mrs. soon to be Mikaelson, wake up."

 

It takes Hope more kisses till Lizzie finally opens her eyes and in the meanwhile Penelope is at selfie number 30 with a sleeping Josie, pulling funny faces next to the sleeping brunette.

 

"You are happy..who did you fire this late? Rico?", Lizzie asks sleepily and confused a beaming Hope.

 

"Can't I be happy because I will be married with my first and only love soon? And I would never fire Rico, it's the opposite...we will name one of our kids after him.", Hope explains.

 

Lizzi, still too sleepy, only nods and with Hope's help she gets on her feet. Both women smile amused at Penelope still using the opportunity of a sleeping Josie and then Hope leads Lizzie to their bedroom.

 

"And the final one.", Penelope says and she kisses Josie's cheek while taking the selfie.

 

Penelope opens her music app and she opens the song she uses as a ringtone for Josie and she holds it close to Josie's ear.

 

"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save.."

 

Josie eyes shoot open and she jumps on her feet.

 

"CHARLOTTE IS A!"

 

After Josie screams, she looks around and she spots Penelope who is dying of laughter, the Pretty Little Liars theme song still playing.

 

"What happened to my girlfriend on the beach? Who are you?", Josie asks with furrowed brows.

 

"Dating me is never boring Pretty Little Liar what can I say?", Penelope shrugs and she stops the music. 

 

"Yeah no I am dating Penelope Park and not Pennywise Park. I will search for my girlfriend now, bye."

 

Penelope grabs Josie by her wrist who walks away and she turns her around and kisses her.

 

"Found her.", Josie smiles against Penelope's lips.

 

Penelope still paralyzed by the kiss, has her eyes closed.

 

"To see Penelope like this is priceless.", Hope teases, who is leaning against the door of Lizzie's and her's bedroom.

 

"You get back at me when I teased you about Lizzie...tonight I will allow it."

 

Hope rolls her eyes, her smile still not dissappearing.

 

"Stay here or leave, I don't care. My future wife needs me.", Hope goes back inside their bedroom.

 

"We are leaving.", Penelope says.

 

"To the beach?", Josie asks when Penelope takes her hand.

 

"To the beach."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHO IS CELEBRATING THAT POSIE AND HIZZIE ARE ENDGAME?? 
> 
> I already mentioned it on Twitter but I will do it here again: The next chapter will be the last Number 23 chapter. Maybe I will post some special chapters in the future who knows. Also many of you asked if Josie and Rico will interact and the answer is yes it will be in the next chapter.


	16. Happily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time Pretty Little Liar and Pennywise Park.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments.
> 
> Twitter: posiecoven

"The baby is coming!", Lizzie called out.

"What?!"

Hope, Penelope, Jed, Rico and  
Josie look at the blonde who has dissappeared 10 minutes ago mysteriously, in disbelief. 

"I have magic fingers?!", Hope yells in disbelief staring at her wife with eyes widened.

It has been 5 months now since the fashion show and Lizzie and Hope have gotten married 3 months ago.

"The gays are truly winning. I maybe join you all.", Jed tells Penelope silently.

"What? No, I am not pregnant!"

A dissapointed sigh escapes everyone's mouth, Lizzie even hears them from other rooms.

"I almost wanted to kill Rico and Penelope to be the godfather of the Hizzie baby.", Jed sighs.

"Not if I killed you first cousin.", Penelope said.

"Please, you two didn't save Hizzie's relationship with getting Dana and Alaric behind bars. I would be the best godfather.", Rico waves them off.

"What baby do you mean then?", Josie finally asks when she sees Hope is in a daydream of her and Lizzie having kids.

"The baby of Pierre Clément.", Lizzie reveals.

"He who shall not be named!", Rico yells and he looks in fear at Hope.

Josie almost sighs in relief. Since Rico has become untouchable for saving Park Fashion and Penelope, Her, Hope and Lizzie from Tessa's, Candace's, Dana's and Alaric's evil plans he hasn't looked at Hope in fear ever since. 

Because Hope is treating him like god in person. However the man has developed a fear against Josie because the first time they have met properly Rico has accidently spilled his milkshake all over a present for Penelope's birthday which Josie has wanted to hide in the kitchen of the company

Josie's insults against the poor man have followed the alphabet. 

Later Josie has tried to apologize but all Rico has given her ever since is a scared look whenever Josie is around. However now his fear filled looks are dedicated to Hope and Josie is about to make a happy dance because of that.

"Wait, the Pierre Clément with whom we broke the collab of a design because someone.."

Penelope grins satisfied when everyone excluding Josie is pointing at Hope.

"...was a jealous idiot?"

Lizzie nods and she steps closer to Hope, who hasn't reacted yet.

"Is that a problem for you?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?", Jed whispers and him, Penelope and Rico laugh.

"Of course not.", Hope answers after looking into Lizzie's eyes.

"Who is now the Pretty Little Liar?"

"Still you, JoJo.", Penelope grins and she puts an arm around Josie.

Lizzie turns from her wife to the others.

"Okay, so Pierre called me earlier because he is in America for work and he wants to introduce his son to modelling. He chose us to publish an article about him."

"So he is married? And how the hell did he get your number?", Hope asks and Lizzie sighs.

"I don't know. But I love and I am married with a jealous idiot."

Hope looks apologetic at her wife and she places a kiss against Lizzie's temple.

"He will arrive in 40 minutes here.", Lizzie adds after checking the time.

"I will get the studio ready.", Penelope announces and the others also walk away to get things ready.

"Jed follow me!", Penelope groans annoyed at her assistant cousin who is busy taking selfies.

Josie walks to Lizzie who sits down at her desk.

"What does Hope have against that Pierre guy?", she asks curiously.

"He was flirting with me when we were in Paris to sign the contract for a collab design."

"Hope didn't introduce you as her girlfriend?"

Josie is actually suprised because her sister in law uses every opportunity to introduce Lizzie as her wife.

"It was when we weren't together yet shortly after the Connor incident."

Josie nods, remembering what Lizzie has told her.

"So, how did you forgive Hope?"

Lizzie opens her mouth to answer when Hope calls for her and Lizzie hurries to her wife.

Rico who wants to drop some papers on Lizzie's desk, turns around and walks away when he sees Josie and Josie feels guilty again for having yelled at him.

"Jed, I will fucking kill you! Then I will make you come back to life just to kill you again! And I will repeat it till you take it off!"

In the meanwhile Penelope is yelling at Jed, who has slipped on the ring on his finger that Penelope has bought to propose to Josie.

"I can't! It is stuck!", Jed admits with panic while he tries to take off the ring.

"Babe? What is going on?"

Penelope moves in front of Jed since she knows he is not smart enough to hide the ring stuck on his finger from Josie.

"Jed just being Jed."

"Me just being me.", Jed repeats and behind his back he removes the ring that was never stuck on his finger and he puts it in the pocket of his jeans.

"Okay..by the way you wanna have dinner with me tonight at the Mystic Grill?"

"Sure JoJo."

"Great.", Josie beams and she kisses Penelope's cheek.

Jed leaves the couple alone and he storms inside of Hope's office.

"Mission ruin Penelope's proposal is completed!", he laughs victoriously and he gives Lizzie the ring.

"I can't believe they almost proposed each other at the same time. I am glad Josie told me about her plan."

"Penelope didn't tell me about her wanting to propose to Josie I found out through you two", Jed pouts.

"Don't be sad she told me about it. And I am important to her.", Hope shrugs.

Lizzie nudges Hope but Jed is cheerful again.

"If you excuse me now I have to attend a party."

Lizzie faces Hope when Jed is gone.

"Okay, so Penelope has no ring and the beach is also not available right?"

"Yes, Jed and MG will throw there like the biggest party ever tonight. Through my connections over 200 people will be there."

"Connections?", Lizzie raises an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?", Hope teases.

"No. I just still have to get used to your power Hope Mikaelson."

"But my power comes from you, Lizzie Mikaelson.", Hope says before kissing Lizzie.

-

"He is so cute! I can't wait to take pictures of him.", Penelope exclaims after Pierre has arrived, her heart melting at the sight of baby Luke.

"Where is your wife?", Hope asks after greeting Pierre.

Lizzie rolls her eyes at the jealousy of her wife.

"She is at her sister's place with a bad cold and saying goodbye to her baby even if it is just for a few hours nearly killed her."

"We will take good care of Luke.", Lizzie assures and Pierre's eyes find her.

"By the way congratulations to you two."

"Thank you.", Hope beams and she puts and arm around Lizzie's waist.

Josie and Penelope are busy with baby Luke who is sitting in the stroller.

"Hello Luke.", Penelope cooes but Josie nudges her.

"What?"

"Careful Pennywise your clown face could scare him.", Josie teases.

Penelope watches how Luke reaches out his small hands and he grabs Josie's hair.

"But he loves the real life teddy bear. Of course."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself...I don't look like a teddy bear!", Josie says annoyed.

"You never looked in a mirror huh?"

Lizzie watches her sister and Penelope and she shakes her head. She can't imagine that Josie has planned a romantic propsal because Penelope and her are just not that couple.

"You two look good with a baby.", Hope points out.

Josie blushes and Penelope winks at her girlfriend.

-

"Pierre is it okay if I take a picture of Luke with Josie? Josie is our brandface."

The man says something in french which Josie takes that he allows it because Penelope tells her to pick up Luke.

Penelope's heart melts at the sight of Josie carrying Luke and she secretly imagines that Luke is her's and Josie's baby.

After the photoshoot Josie waves excitedly after Luke and Pierre who get inside the elevator and Penelope looks around.

"Has anyone seen Jed?"

Hope and Lizzie shake their heads pretending to not know where he is.

"That bastard is hiding with the ring, I will kill him.", Penelope mutters under her breath and she smiles again when Josie approaches her.

"You wanna leave earlier to have dinner? I am starving."

In reality Josie was just too nervous and she wanted to propose to Penelope as fast as possible.

"Anything for my Pretty Little Liar."

-

Penelope and Josie are about to reach the last floor with the elevator when it suddenly stops moving.

"No! This can't be happening!"

Josie pushes desperately some buttons but nothing works.

"Josie, calm down..I will call Hope now and...I forgot my phone in my office.", Penelope realizes.

Josie wants to unlock her phone when the screen turns black. She has no battery anymore.

"Fuck!", Josie curses and she throws her purse on the ground.

"We will have to wait until Hope, Lizzie or anyone else notices that the elevator is not moving.", Penelope shrugs and she sits down on the ground.

Josie wants to join her when she suddenly sees Penelope holding the ring.

The ring that was in her purse.

The one she wanted to propose to Penelope.

Josie's breath hitches when Penelope's eyes find her and silence surrounds them.

"I do.", Penelope beams at her and Josie pulls her on her feet in her arms.

"I love you! I love you so much!", Josie sighs out relieved.

"I love you more!", Penelope laughs softly.

"And you wanna know a fun fact?", Penelope asks after Josie slips on the ring onto her finger.

"I also wanted to propopse to you today. But Jed put the ring on and it got stuck on his finger."

"So you saying that your proposal would be better than what I had planned?"

"Well I included the beach and you?"

"I wanted to ask you after dinner."

Josie bows down her head feeling sad that she hasn't prepared something more special.

Penelope cups her face and she kisses her.

"Josie, I would say yes to you even if we were in the middle of a dumpster."

Josie smiles and she reaches her hand out to caress Penelope's face.

"You made me believe in love again, Penelope Park."

One more time their lips reunite and Penelope and Josie who have met at table Number 23 have a bright future ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all at my next Posie fic :)


	17. Special chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you read the last chapter of the Park Fashion squad? Well, you thought wrong because here is special chapter centered around Hizzie but of course Penelope and Josie are not forgotten. Pennywise and Pretty Little Liar will also have their moments.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"When did you realize that Hope was into you?"_  
  
_"Whoever screws things up and causes Connor Atwood to refuse working with us, will be fired. We really need him to include one of our designs in his advertisements. All of you will do whatever he asks you to do. I won't accept any excuses.", Hope announces while pacing up and down in front of the big desk where other Park Fashion workers are sitting at, including Lizzie, Dana and Rico._  
  
_"So, if he asks us to jump from a bridge, we will jump?", Penelope asks, who is standing behind Hope in a corner, earning some people at the desk laughing at this._  
  
_"Without hesitation.", Hope fires back and Penelope rolls her eyes._  
  
_Penelope is the one, who owns the company, it is her grandma's and grandfather's legacy but even she doesn't push effort in forcing to make things work._  
  
_Penelope lives after the words if something is meant to be it will happen one or another._  
  
_However Hope has the idea engraved in her head that just because she is a Mikaelson, perfection is a must._  
  
_Even though Lizzie manages to wake up Hope from her perfect world sometimes._  
  
_"Any questions?"_  
  
_Lizzie raises her hand._  
  
_"Why are we working with Connor Atwood..I mean I know him from high school and he is an asshole."_  
  
_"We don't judge people based on High School puberty experiences, Lizzie."_  
  
_Dana has to laugh._  
  
_She can't hide how happy she is that Hope is scolding Lizzie._  
  
_"Dana.", Penelope warns._  
  
_"You can leave now.", Hope dismisses everyone._  
  
_Hope locks eyes with Lizzie, who looks at her dissapointed._  
  
_Hope avoids her eyes. She can't let her feelings for Lizzie control her. Not inside of Park Fashion._  
  
_"Wasn't that a bit too harsh?", Penelope asks._  
  
_"No. We will only see Connor Atwood for one time and then it's over. He is not our friend, no reason to let the puberty drama of my assistant influence our work."_  
  
_"Why do I have a feeling this won't end well.", Penelope thinks._  
  
_-_  
  
_"Mr. Atwood. Welcome.", Hope greets the man with a hand shake while she tries her best to not get affected by Lizzie looking at them._  
  
_Penelope and Connor greet each other too and Hope invites him inside her office, when Connor's eyes find Lizzie._  
  
_"Lizzie? Lizzie Saltzman?"_  
  
_A bit too excited in Hope's opinion the man walks towards Lizzie's desk. Penelope watches amused how Hope hurries after the man._  
  
_"Connor, hi."_  
  
_Lizzie forces a smile at him while Connor scans her from head to toe._  
  
_Hope tenses up when she notices how uncomfortable Lizzie looks._  
  
_"You and I must be the only people who left Mystic Falls High School and managed to look even better after years."_  
  
_"Uh..yeah.", Lizzie laughs nervously, after her eyes flicker to Hope, who is watching them with narrowed eyes._  
  
_"Seriously...you are...wow!"_  
  
_"Guess, what else is wow, Mr. Atwood? Our designs.", Hope steps in._  
  
_Connor doesn't pay any attention to her and Lizzie has to smile at the Hope Mikaelson getting ignored however Connor takes her smile in a wrong way._  
  
_"Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?"_  
  
_"Mr. Atwood are you here for business or to rekindle an old high school flame?!", Hope's patience is gone._  
  
_"Actually the first one.."_  
  
_"But why not the second one too?", He adds and he winks at Lizzie, who looks disgusted._  
  
_Hope looks at Lizzie._  
  
_"Get out."_  
  
_Lizzie freezes with Hope's words and Connor is also suprised._  
  
_"Miss Mikaelson there is no reason to fire Lizzie.."_  
  
_Hope looks from Lizzie to Connor._  
  
_"Why the fuck would I fire Lizzie?! I mean you! Get the fuck out of this building!"_  
  
_"What about the advertisement?! It has nothing to do with Lizzie?! Who even is she? No one important!", Connor tries to make Hope change her mind, because working with Park Fashion would make him untouchable._  
  
_Connor looks from Hope to Penelope. Penelope raises her hand to wave at him because she knows that after belittling Lizzie like that, Connor is lucky if he makes it out alive out of Park Fashion. Penelope has noticed Hope's feelings for Lizzie while Hope refuses to accept them._  
  
_"You better fucking leave or I will make you the leading role of a hospital advertisement. Don't forget I am Hope Mikaelson.", Hope whispers in his ear._  
  
_Connor leaves without giving Lizzie a second glance._  
  
_Hope turns to Lizzie to comfort her but she sees her assistant having her arms crossed, looking at her expectantly._  
  
_Hope quickly scans their surrounding, making everyone go back to work._  
  
_"Dana? Follow me.", Penelope repeats, who is standing in the door of her office._  
  
_Dana obeys while she tears her eyes off Hope and Lizzie._  
  
_"You gonna fire yourself now or what?", Lizzie asks._  
  
_"Huh?"_  
  
_"You said earlier we had to do whatever Connor wants and he clearly wanted to flirt with me but you kicked him out.", Lizzie points out._  
  
_"I kicked him out because I thought he was making you uncomfortable...you called him an asshole earlier...he said that you are not important...but if you wanna rekindle that high school flame, do it outside of this company."_  
  
_"Connor is still an asshole. But wow, Hope was whipped right from the start and she was really jealous.", Josie realizes suprised._  
  
_Lizzie takes a bite of her sandwich, smiling._  
  
_"What did you answer to that high school flame part?"_  
  
_"Why do you care about me so much?"_  
  
_Hope looks up from the pencil she is playing with to Lizzie, who has stormed inside of her office._  
  
_"Come in.", Hope answers, getting on Lizzie's nerves._  
  
_"Answer me!"_  
  
_"Why do you care that I care? You are my assistant, someone talked shit about you and I don't allow someone from outside to treat my workers like that.", Hope lies._  
  
_"That is all? Just because I am your assistant?"_  
  
_Lizzie sounds dissapointed and hurt._  
  
_"Why else?", Hope says breaking everything Lizzie and her have build in a month._  
  
_Hope herself is uncomfortable at how much she cares about Lizzie and she has to distance herself. But the look she sees on Lizzie's face kills her._  
  
_"I hope you didn't forgive her that fast.", Josie interrupts Lizzie._  
  
_Lizzie shakes her head._  
  
_"I didn't. I let her suffer while I was also suffering..but I will tell you about it another time."_

-

"You never told me how you and Hope got together.", Josie notices after filling Lizzie in how Penelope and her have gotten stuck in the elevator and she has proposed her last night.

"The only thing I know is that she hurt you after the Connor incident and that at some point she was jealous when Park Fashion was in Paris to sign the contract for a collab design and Pierre Clement flirted with you."

Josie and Lizzie are currently sitting in the common room of Park Fashion while Penelope and Hope are gathered around Rico. Lizzie leans forward on the couch to see if Hope and Penelope are paying attention to them. The two best friends are still focused on discussing about the new articles for the designs and Lizzie has rolled her eyes earlier how Hope has commented the ring on Penelope's finger with an approving nod but not more. 

Typical Hope Andrea Workaholic Mikaelson.

Her wife really needs to take some time away from Park Fashion and Lizzie will make sure of it. 

"If you gonna drool like this too when you tell the second part of your love story, keep it.", Josie comments.

Lizzie tears her eyes off Hope and she grins at Josie.

"Says the girl with Penelope on top of her in the conference room. We had to throw the pretty desk away. And poor Rico earned Penelope yelling at him."

"Not my fault if that guy exists to annoy me and my fiancée.", Josie shrugs.

"He is harmless."

"Right, he is no Dana."

"Can we not mention her? My hand still itches because I wasn't able to slap her. Stupid bitch.", Lizzie growles.

"Now tell me...how did 'mrs i exist for work' beg you to forgive her? I hope she cried to be honest."

Lizzie finally smiles and she takes another look at Hope.

_Days have passed where Lizzie and Hope don't talk to each other except it is for work. When Lizzie unlocks the door to Hope's apartment she secretly hopes that something will change. That Hope will apologize for hurting her. That Lizzie's feelings aren't one sided. Lizzie shuts the door and she notices how something has changed._

_For the first time Hope is not in her bed. Crumpled papers are surrounding her. Her head is on the table. Her eyes are fixed until Lizzie steps in her view and she blinks and lifts her head up._

_"Give me 5 minutes and we can leave.", Hope says and it causes Lizzie to feel worried how exhausted she sounds and she looks. Even the way she walk to the bathroom looks like she is carrying the weight of the world._

_When in reality Hope is carrying the weight of her heart. The weight of being in love with Lizzie._

_Lizzie turns her worried looks away from the bathroom door and she eyes the crumpled papers. Curiousity takes over the blonde and she picks out one of them and unfolds it._

_Lizzie can only see a few words since Hope has drawn over the other words._

_"Her eyes, the way she smiles..."_

_Lizzie crumples the paper quickly when the bathroom door opens and she throws it on the desk._

_Without exchanging a word Hope and Lizzie arrive at Park Fashion. Hope thinking about Lizzie and scolding herself for it. Lizzie, on the other hand, is busy being curious about who her is and trying to convince herself not to take the words personally._

_"Maybe it wasn't a love note, maybe it is about someone she hates...that could also be me.", Lizzie thinks._

_Hope walks to her office and Penelope watches Lizzie sighing and going to the kitchen._

_"She doesn't seem to be a good assistant. Look how tired Hope looks.", Dana comments._

_"I don't pay you for your opinion.", Penelope puts her in her place._

_"Lizzie, is everything alright?"_

_Lizzie stops thinking about Hope even if it's just for a short moment to give Penelope her attention._

_"Yes, it is."_

_Lizzie forces a smile, she takes the mug filled with coffee and she hurries away. Forgetting her phone on the counter. And Penelope notices it when it starts ringing._

_"Lizzie forgot her phone here. So, you have to try calling her later.", Penelope answers._

_Josie, who is on the other side of the phone, with red puffy eyes ends the call. Penelope sees the name Jo before the screen goes blank._

_Hope doesn't even hear the knocking on the door. She only looks up from her sketch book when Lizzie places the mug in front of her._

_"I didn't tell you to bring me coffee. If I would have wanted coffee I would have gotten it myself."_

_Hope's voice is cold and it hurts Lizzie. The distance between them since days hurts both of them._

_With that Lizzie's worry gets replaced by anger._

_"I am so sorry, Hope! Pardon, Miss Mikaelson! Sorry for caring about you! Maybe the woman you are talking about in that note would have thought not caring about you! Sorry, I am not her!"_

_"Did you hear that? How can she talk to her in such a way? Scream at her?"_

_Dana can't hold herself back again when she steps in the elevator with Penelope._

_"What did I tell you earlier? Stay in your lane.", Penelope warns her._

_"Lizzie...Penelope gave me your phone you forgot it in the kitchen.."_

_Rico's eyes grow when he sees how the blonde is struggling with her tears. He puts a hand on her back and he leads her inside the common room._

_"The big bad wolf really stole your heart, huh?"_

_Lizzie has to smile through her tears and she takes thankfully a tissue from Rico._

_"Do I make it that obvious?"_

_"Well, no one can stay that long around Hope Mikaelson except you are Penelope Park or a Mikaelson yourself."_

_"I am only Lizzie Saltzman. I am not special."_

_"That's what makes you special.", Hope whispers, who is in front of the common room but Lizzie or Rico don't hear her._

_"Bullshit. You are really special for Hope. Trust me, she puts you above us all. Even above Penelope."_

_"You are just being nice.", Lizzie denies._

_Rico snickers._

_"Why would I talk nicely about Hope Mikaelson? Sorry not sorry but she makes life hell for everyone of us here. We are glad Penelope is here. Just think about it, Lizzie. She almost fired me because I coughed. And you? You screamed at her like 2 times and you are still here. Why? Because you are important for her. You are not only for work. The way she looks at you.."_

_"Looks at me?", Lizzie asks, and her heart skips faster._

_"She has this kicked puppy look when you look hurt and she smiles like the world is hers when you are happy."_

_Hope rolls her eyes thinking the man takes it too far._

_"Penelope sent those in the Park Fashion groupchat without Hope. By the way there is also a Park Fashion groupchat without Penelope. Remind me to add you to the latter."_

_"Why not to the first one too?"_

_"You and Hope are the number one topic there. My phone is blowing up since you screamed at her earlier. Look."_

_Hope carefully takes a look around the corner and she sees Lizzie and Rico looking at his phone. Lizzie looks in disbelief at the messages and she blushes._

_Suddenly the blonde feels as if someone is watching her and she looks up. Hope hides quickly, praying Lizzie has not seen her._

_"Here are the pictures Penelope took.", Rico catches Lizzie's attention again._

_"Hope?"_

_Hope is seconds away from a heart attack when someone touches her shoulder._

_"Maya?!"_

_Hope drags the woman by her hands to the elevator after yelling because she doesn't wanna get caught by Rico or Lizzie._

_"Sending me away when I just arrived? What were you doing there? Who is inside?"_

_"No one. Come here."_

_Hope hugs happily her friend from the Salvatore School days. Maya sees Lizzie and Rico coming out of the common room._

_"Ah, now I know. Penelope already told me about her."_

_Maya smiles at Rico and Lizzie, who look at her like she is a werewolf. Hope locks eyes with Lizzie. Dana, who steps out of the elevator with Penelope, also tenses up when she sees Maya close to Hope._

_"Look, who is still hot?", Penelope says happily._

_"Says you.", Maya laughs after hugging Penelope._

_Maya doesn't miss Dana's killing looks at her and at Lizzie._

_"I didn't know you were in town, Maya.", Hope says finally after managing to look away from Lizzie._

_"I actually came here to see you two and to tell you something important. Let's talk somewhere more private?"_

_"My office.", Hope suggests._

_Lizzie and Dana start following them but Maya looks over her shoulder._

_"No need for assistants."_

_Maya smiles warmly at Lizzie but she doesn't give Dana a second glace._

_With that Lizzie and Dana are left behind. Rico, who is standing next to them, lifts up his phone, takes a picture of Maya behind the glass walls and he starts typing._

_"I am currently asking in the Park Fashion groupchat without Hope if anyone knows her."_

_"Wait..why not the one without Penelope?", Dana asks._

_"She doesn't seem to be Penelope's type."_

_"She is her.", Lizzie assumes heartbroken._

_"Who?"_

_"Maya is the one."_

_"Wha-what do you mean?", Dana panics, not having the energy to mess with another woman for Hope._

_"This morning I was as usual at Hope's place. There were crumpled papers on her desk. I was curious and unfolded one and there were some words drawn over but from the other words I understood it was a note talking about the eyes and smile of a woman. Before i could loo at the other papers we left."_

_"Aw, that was about you!", Rico sighs._

_Dana jumps in._

_"Not so fast Rico. Don't give Lizzie false hope."_

_"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?", Rico asks her annoyed, having never liked Dana._

_"Dana is right. I need to be sure."_

_"I can help you.", Dana offers, actually just wanting to know the answer herself._

_"How?"_

_"You have a spare key, right? Give it to me, I will get in her apartment and I will look at the other crumpled papers."_

_"Why you? Why not Lizzie herself?"_

_"Penelope is used to me being absent for a short time. However Lizzie missing...Hope is already a difficult person.", Dana explains._

_"As you all know, Tessa the bitch tried to do a collab design with Pierre Clement.", Maya speaks up in the meanwhile after talking about the old days at Salvatore School._

_"Don't remind me. That bitch sold my grandpa's designs and still gets to be succesfull despite us proving it.", Penelope growls._

_"Pierre didn't want it because of that scandal.", Maya smirks._

_"I am here to tell you two to get that collab design. You have 2 days left until the deadline. Work your magic hands, Hope."_

_"I don't think Hope is capable of.."_

_"Pen.", Hope cuts her off harshly._

_"I can do it."_

_Penelope crosses her arms and she raises her eyebrows._

_"Oh really? Full offensive but you look like shit since you kicked Connor Atwood out of the company because he flirted with Lizzie."_

_"Oh? That's why that deal broke. Hope is jealous.", Maya concludes amused._

_"No. I am not. He made Lizzie uncomfortable. I would have done for anyone else the same."_

_"Please! You yell at poor Rico for not being friendly to rude ass former people we worked with but when it is about Lizzie you set the whole world on fire!"_

_"That's not true!", Hope denies._

_"Let me look at that myself."_

_"Maya, what are you.."_

_Maya walks to the glass door and opens it._

_"Hey, blondie! Come here!"_

_"I will kill you.", Hope whispers._

_Lizzie approaches nervously the office and she doesn't dare to make eye contact with Hope._

_Penelope leans back and she watches Maya and Lizzie._

_"Do you need anything?", Lizzie asks politely._

_"That would be your number."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why not? I am single...you are single..I think the universe made some points and we didn't see each other for nothing."_

_Penelope has to hold herself back to not laugh out loudly at Hope's face._

_"Not interested. Must be another universe you live in."_

_Now Hope relaxed and she grinned at Maya because of Lizzie's answer._

_"Alright. I can take a rejection. Now let's talk about the real business. Do you speak french?"_

_"Fluently.", Lizzie answers confused, not knowing what Maya wants._

_"Perfect. So you can help Hope with Pierre Clement. You two will go to Paris in two days to introduce a new design."_

_"Fine with me but I thought Penelope knows french too."_

_"I have to be here in case of any emergencies.", Penelope explains._

_"Alright."_

_When in reality Lizzie is dying because she will go with Hope to Paris. Just the two of them. Lizzie feels Hope's eyes on her and she wants to leave but Penelope stops her._

_"Where is Dana?"_

_"I don't know.", Lizzie lies and she leaves._

_Maya turns to Hope._

_"You are madly in love with blondie."_

_Hope doesn't answer. She is busy thinking about surviving Paris with Lizzie._

"Did I just hear Paris?"

Hope places a kiss against Lizzie's temple and she smiles at her wife.

"Yes. I am telling Josie how you and I got together."

"Watching it happening was so difficult. The angst. The slow burn.", Penelope teases them who is busy squishing Josie's face.

"You know I hate that, Pennywise!", Josie whines but after that she gave Penelope a peck on her lips.

"Uh huh Pretty Little Liar."

"You two can't be engaged. Still the names calling?", Lizzie asks.

"We are a fun couple. Stay jealous.", Josie waves her off.

"I would never exchange Lizzie for any fun in the world."

"So you admit you are boring.", Josie fires back.

"We are what we are. And we like it."

_"Dana? Any news?"_

_Dana looks up and Lizzie sees her tear stained face._

_"What happened?", Lizzie asks again and Dana reaches her the spare key._

_"I got a call..my mom is sick..I gotta go."_

_Dana lies. Because she can't stay at Park Fashion any longer knowing how much Hope loves Lizzie._

_"By the way I threw the papers away. They were some drawings about dresses. Not more. Can you let Penelope know I have to leave for a few days?", she adds, this time telling the truth._

_Because Dana has found out through Hope's diary that she is in love with Lizzie._

_"Sure. I am so sorry. I hope your mom feels better soon."_

_Lizzie lets Penelope know and when Maya leaves she winks at Lizzie. Maya grins at Hope's killing looks and she waves at her._

_"And? Is the note about her or you?", Rico whispers._

_"No idea.", Lizzie sighs._

_"I just know it has to be about you there is no.."_

_"Rico! Get back to work!", Hope barks._

_"Please get together quickly.", Rico begs only loud enough for Lizzie and he dissappears._

_"You sure, you will manage to draw a new design? As I said you are a mess since days.", Penelope carefully reminds Hope._

_"I am Hope Mikaelson. There isn't anything I can't manage."_

_"Except confessing your love for Lizzie Saltzman.", Penelope whispers._

_Hope takes a deep breath and she approaches her assistant without saying anything in return to Penelope._

_"We will leave now. I will stop by at your place. You will take your stuff because you will be locked with me inside my apartment for two days while I will be creating a new design."_

_Lizzie remains silent and Hope has to smirk._

_"You will have the pleasure to yell at me when it is just the two of us. Thought you would like it."_

_"Can't wait.", Lizzie returns the smirk._

_And since days they feel genuinely good around each other for the first time._

_They enter the elevator and silence surrounds them. Until Hope breaks it._

_"I am sorry for earlier. I am not myself since a few days."_

_"I feel the same way.", Lizzie admits._

_"What love note did you mean by the way?", Hope asks confused._

_Lizzie blushes and she faces her nervously._

_"Oh um...when you were in the bathroom I was curious I unfolded one of the papers and it talked about a woman's eyes and the way she smiles."_

_Hope laughs and all Lizzie can do is watching her confused._

_"It wasn't a love note. It was what me and Penelope look in for a face of the Park brand. Candace is okay but we need an upgrade."_

_"My twin is a model. If she was only here."_

_Lizzie remembers she has to call Josie as soon as possible to check on her._

_"Twin?"_

_"Fraternal obvs."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"New Orleans."_

_Hope senses how the topic is difficult for the blonde and she changes the topic._

_"Were you jealous when you thought that it was a love note?"_

_"Me and jealousy? I am only your assistant, remember? I only used that earlier because you pissed me off when I was just trying to be helpful.", Lizzie slaps Hope with her own words._

_Hope knows the following days won't be easy with Lizzie being so close but at the same time so far away from her._

_-_

_"Mom. Uncle Stefan. I am leaving. I will be back in.."_

_"Four days.", Hope completes her sentence, who has followed her inside the house taking Lizzie by suprise._

_Lizzie doesn't give her a second glance. She hurries upstairs to pack her stuff._

_"Two days we will be inside my apartment working on something and the other two days we will be in Paris.", Hope continues and she looks at Caroline and Stefan._

_"I am Hope Mikaelson, by the way.", she adds now nervously, her confidence vanishing because those are the people who have raised the woman she loves._

_And Hope normally never cares what people think about her. But since Lizzie she does._

_"Finally we get to meet you, Hope.", Caroline welcomes her warmly._

_"It's also great to finally meet you, Mrs..."_

_"Salvatore.", Stefan completes whose turn it is to shake her hand._

_"Mrs. Salvatore and Mr. Salvatore.", Hope nods._

_"I will look if Lizzie needs anything."_

_Caroline smiles one more time at Hope and she dissappears. Now it is just Stefan and Hope._

_"Oh um the plan of taking Lizzie away for four days appeared suddenly. But you have nothing to worry about. Lizzie is safe with me, Mr. Salvatore.", Hope assures._

_Stefan smiles amused at her._

_"Sit down and relax."_

_Hope takes a seat still nervous and she swallows._

_"So, that is Hope.", Caroline comments who watches Lizzie packing her suitcase._

_"Yes. The woman stuck in my head.", Lizzie sighs and she sits down on the bed._

_"Will you be okay spending four days with her? Without a break?"_

_"Being with Hope...it makes me feel alive. Even if it hurts sometimes."_

_Suddenly Lizzie's phone rings and her face lights up._

_"Jo? How are you?"_

_"I am doing fine. You?", Josie lies, whose heart still bleeds after what Tessa has put her through._

_"I am doing fine too except missing you."_

_At the same time Penelope is smoking, standing on her balcony. Wishing nothing more than to finally feel what love is like. Not knowing it will hit her very soon in the form of a stubborn pouty faced brunette._

_"Take care of yourself and call me, okay? I love you."_

_"I love you too, mom.", Lizzie beams then she hugs Stefan goodbye._

_Hope exchanges a smile with the Salvatores and then she heads outside. Lizzie rolls her eyes playfully when Stefan and Caroline rise their thumbs, showing they approve of Hope._

  
"Wait. Take a few steps back."

Lizzie obeys to her wife and she is standing in the door of their apartment again.

"Okay. And now what?"

"Remember when you entered this place with your suitcase because we had to leave for Paris two days later? Back then I pretended I had just asked you to move in with me.", Hope admits.

Lizzie turns around she wraps her arms around Hope.

"You are also taking a trip down memory lane?"

"Ever since I heard you mentioning Paris."

_Hope watches with a soft smile how the blonde enters the apartment with her stuff and in fact she pictures how Lizzie is her girlfriend and she has just asked her to move in with her._

_Lizzie stops with her suitcase in the middle of the room and she looks expectantly at Hope. She sees blue eyes looking at her softly, a smile so sweet it is nothing compared to honey. Lizzie literally sees the picture Rico has showed her and has described it with the following words: she smiles like the world is hers when you are happy._

_Then the kicked puppy look appears and Hope gets closer and Lizzie is confused because she herself doesn't feel sad._

_"I made you cry earlier, didn't I?"_

_"It's okay. I am just really sensitive.", Lizzie tries to brush it off._

_"No that was not okay from me. I am really sorry. As I said, I am not myself since the past days. I mean I was grumpy before but that earlier in the office..that wasn't me. I know I hurt people a lot with my words, sometimes I do without being aware of it, sometimes I am aware of it..however you are one of the people I never want to hurt."_

_"I am only your assistant.", Lizzie answers dryly, while inside of her chest her heart has melted. But the words Hope had told her after the Connor incident were still hurting her._

_Hope finally recognizes she has to really fight for Lizzie to forgive her and she will use the four days of them alone as an opportunity to make things right._

_"Lizzie..I.."_

_"Where can I put my stuff?", Lizzie interrupts Hope._

_"Behind the door on your right is a guest room. Just feel like home, alright? Let me know if you need anything.", Hope answers, respecting Lizzie's decision to not wanting to have this conversation right now._

_"Well I am here to work, not to chill. So, what can I do for you?"_

_"I don't want to make you uncomfortable.", Hope lowers her eyes._

_"Just tell me.", Lizzie demands._

_Hope meets Lizzie's eyes and she gives in._

_"Since the day I have seen you for the first time..every dress, shirt and anything else I have drawn for our female models to wear...I imagined you wearing it. You are my muse."_

_And Lizzie has never wanted to kiss Hope so badly like right now. But all she does is answering with an "Okay.". Maybe she is selfish but she wants Hope to see how much her words have hurt her._

_Hope scratches the back of her neck shyly and she gestures to the couch._

_"All you have to do is sit across of me. You don't need to make eye contact with me and I also won't stare at you the whole time. There is no need to tense up, just do what you want to do. And if you don't want to do this for two days, that's fine too. We can met up on our Paris trip it really is no p.."_

_Hope forgets the rest of her words when Lizzie closes the distances between them and she looks down at her._

_"You are stuck with me for four days. There is no return, Hope Mikaelson."_

_Hope moves away from her quickly, she sits down at the desk and she blinks confused because the crumpled papers are gone._

_"Oh um..I threw them away this morning you were too tired to notice.", Lizzie lies and she just realizes how she has let Dana invade Hope's privacy because of her jealousy._

_Lizzie feels like a terrible person._

_"I am not tired.", Hope lies and she supresses a yawn._

_"Sure. You are not.", Lizzie rolls her eyes and she dissappears with her suitcase in the guest room._

_When Lizzie returns and she sits down on the couch, her eyes grow. Hope, who looks up from her sketch book meets her eyes. Hope removes one of her headphones._

_"You look like you are seeing a vampire."_

_"It's just..I have never seen you in sweatpants and a hoodie before. Let alone your hair open. And you are listening to music?"_

_"Penelope and my family only know me like this. Feel lucky."_

_"What about Maya?"_

_"Her too. Do you like her?"_

_"As a friend? Maybe if i got to know her more."_

_"And as more than a friend?"_

_"Pass. Never."_

_"Why?"_

_"I am only your assistant, Hope. My love life is my business and creating a new design is yours."_  
  
_With that Lizzie focuses on her phone. Hope curses at the day Connor Atwood has set his feet in Park Fashion and she continues to draw and listen to her music._

_"Jo. How you feeling?", MG asks carefully his best friend._

_"Shouldn't the dartboard with a picture of Tessa's face and the darts in her face show my feelings?", Josie asks back and she throws another dart at her ex._

_"Someone at the restaurant asked me for your number..I think his name was Kyle..he will be at the restaurant tomorrow again. Maybe you should give it a try?"_

_"Never. I will never fall in love again."_

_"Penny, baby?"_

_Penelope puts out her third cigarette in the ash tray and she turns to Candace, who is only wearing one of her button up shirts._

_"You can leave Candace. There is not coming more from me tonight."_

_"Then let's talk."_

_"About what?"_

_"Anything you want..your dreams..your fears."_

_"I will not talk about those things with you. You can leave."_

_"Why not? I am a good listener."_

_"That may be true but I don't love you. You are also not Hope."_

_Lizzie glances at Hope and she sees she has fallen asleep._

_"And? Any updates?"_

_Lizzie looks back at the two people she is face timing with._

_"Miss Workaholic is sleeping like a baby."_

_Lizzie turns her phone and Rico and his wife Emily can see Hope._

_"Wait, I will take a screenshot.", Emily says when Lizzie faces them again._

_"So, I made the popcorn for nothing.", Rico pouts._

_"Or you two watch an actual romcom because there is not coming more from Hope and me tonight.", Lizzie suggests._

_"Don't say that. The night is still young.", Emily winks at her and Lizzie blushes._

_"Emily and I made a bet. I say that you and Hope will get together a few months later because it seems like you two love angst and slow burn."_

_"Oh? And you Emily?"_

_"After Paris nothing and no one will come between the two of you."_

_"And what has the loser to do?"_

_"Clean the house for one year."_

_"As if I am not helping you.", Rico pouts._

_"Hopefully we'll meet each other after Paris and you will finally have your own Hope.", Emily waves at Lizzie._

_"Let's see. Bye.", Lizzie waves at Rico and Emily and then she ends the call._

_Lizzie takes a picture of the sleeping Hope herself and then she decides to wake her up. Lizzie removes her headphones and she smiles because of how peaceful she looks. Her hand goes to her face but Lizzie stops herself._

_"Hope. Wake up."_

_Lizzie nudges her shoulder but not reaction._

_"Hope.", Lizzie repeats louder._

_This time Hope shifts but she keeps her eyes closed._

_"What? I am drawing.", she mumbles._

_"With your head on your sketch book?"_

_"Hmm.", Hope lets out._

_"Come on. I will take you to your bed."_

_"No. I am drawing."_

_"Of course you are."_

_Lizzie makes Hope getting on her feet and she finally opens her eyes._

_"If you dare being to me rude again like you were in your office when I am just trying to help you, you can go to Paris on your own and I will quit working at Park Fashion, because even though it is my dream, I also have a level of tolerance."_

_Hope's rest her head on Lizzie's shoulder and Lizzie's heart does a thing._

_"Don't leave me. I know I am difficult. But I need you."_

_"Of course you need me. For work.", Lizzie huffs._

_The kicked puppy look is on Hope's face but Lizzie stays distant and she takes Hope inside her bedroom._  
_Lizzie drops Hope down on the bed and she bites her lower lip, realizing she could have been more gentle maybe._

_"I will make it up to you. I promise. You are more than my assistant.", Hope's voice appears when she is out of the bedroom._

_Lizzie pretends like she hasn't heard it. But her heart skips faster and she is scared yet excited what Paris will do to them._

_The next morning Lizzie leaves the guest room after getting ready and she wants to wake up Hope but she collides against her. With a Hope wearing a bathrobe and her hair wet from the shower. The same Hope who puts her arms around Lizzie's waist from prevending anything happening to her._

_"Sorry. You okay?", Hope asks._

_"Did you just apologize to me?"_

_That's the only thing Lizzie can focus on despite Hope's hands on her body._

_"Yeah. As rare as it is. I do apologize.", Hope smiles._

_And there is something about this Hope with wet hair, wearing a bathrobe and smiling that takes Lizzie's breath away. More than Hope usually does._

_"And I am sorry for what I said to you after Connor left. You are more than my assistant. You are really special. And I was jealous of you and Connor and scared of what I felt for you. But I am not scared anymore. I love you, Lizzie Saltzman."_

_"Lizzie?"_

_Lizzie wakes up from her day dreaming and she steps away from Hope. The blonde can't believe that Hope has such an effect on her._

_"How far are you with the design? Don't tell me you got back here after I went to sleep."_

_"You know me well. I am finished. Wanna take a look at it?"_

_"Only if you promise, you won't do anything work related until we arrive in Paris and after we get the contract for the collab design you will also do nothing work related. Only if it comes from Pierre Clement."_

_"I promise."_

_Hope shows her the drawing of a dress and Lizzie is in love with it._

_"Wow. It is beautiful."_

_"Just like you, my muse.", Hope answers._

_Hope is taking shots right at Lizzie's heart but Lizzie won't surrender that easily._

_"You made pancakes? Is the kitchen okay?"_

_"Everything is perfect."_

_-_

_"Truth or dare?"_

_"Can I have my phone back?", Hope demands._

_After eating pancakes they are on the couch right now and Lizzie takes action against Hope's love for Park Fashion._

_"No work. That includes not checking mails. You promised me. Now answer me."_

_"Dare."_

_"I dare you to send Rico and his wife Emily on a week's vacation which you will pay."_

_"Rico is really your bestie, huh?"_

_"He is."_

_"Okay. Fine. Tell Rico to reach out to me after Paris."_

_Lizzie beams happily at Hope and she hugs her. This time Hope's heart is being attacked. Lizzie let's go of Hope and Hope immediately misses her._

_"Now, Lizzie..truth or dare?"_

_"Truth."_

_"What was the worst relationship you have ever been in?"_

_"I only had one relationship so far. It was at High School. His name was Landon Kirby. It was okay but not what I wanted. So I broke up with him."_

_"What do you want in a relationship?"_

_Lizzie shakes her head._

_"It is my turn."_

_"Truth."_

_"Your question for you."_

_"Never had a relationship. A few crushes as a teen, lots of one night stands but never got emotionally involved with anyone. But it is changing since a certain blondie, who is working with me. Truth or dare?"_

_Lizzie doesn't know how longer she can resist Hope._

_"Truth."_

_"What do you think about me?"_

_Lizzie can say a lot of things about Hope. But she wants her to struggle._

_"You are full of yourself and rude."_

_"You already told me that on your first day when we were stuck in the elevator. Time has passed. Come on. There has to be more.", Hope encourages her._

_"I think that you are really talented. And hard working. But I also think you are over working yourself. You are a perfectionist, which annoys me but I also like that about you. You can actually be really fun as I and others witnessed during the fall Park Fashion games."_

_"Oh yeah it was fall and the joke was falling in a hole with Rico and Dana and being stuck there was really fun.", Hope rolls her eyes and Lizzie shoves her playfully._

_"I meant before that. You were so cheerful. I love it when you smile. And I wish I could hear you laugh more often."_

_"You love it when I smile.", Hope repeats happily._

_"Let me guess you will choose truth?", Lizzie asks trying her best to stay distant._

_Hope nods._

_"What do you think about me? And don't you dare use the word assistant, Mikaelson."_

_"Okay, well as someone who is responsible to help me at Pa..ouch! You got a strong fist!"_

_Hope rubs her shoulder._

_"I want to hear things about me only. Not related to Park Fashion. So, again. What do you think about me?"_

_"Okay, but one thing I really love is how you put me in my place when I am wrong. I admire how you fought for Rico during day one despite not even knowing him. You don't let anyone boss you around even if it is the boss herself. I feel good when you feel good I feel shitty when you feel shitty. Long story short..you mean a lot me. You are really special, Lizzie Saltzman."_

_"I don't believe in the last part. I am only your assistant. You said so yourself.", Lizzie pushes more buttons down._

_She wants to see how Hope begs her for forgiveness._

_"I will make you believe in how special you are for me.", Hope assures her._

_-_

_The next day they arrive in Paris and Lizzie is already in love with the city._

_"We can take a tour after we are done signing the contract."_

_Lizzie shrugs and Hope grins. She will do anything to make Lizzie see how much she means to her._

_A woman welcomes them warmly when they arrive at Pierre Clement's company._

_"We have to wait a bit.", Lizzie translates for Hope._

_"I don't like waiting.", Hope mutters._

_"So, you wouldn't wait for me...I see."_

_"I would do anything for you.", Hope says, who takes Lizzie's face in her hands._

_"Hope Mikaelson. Lizzie Mikaelson.", the woman interrupts them._

_"Lizzie Mikaelson.", Hope repeats amused while Lizzie clarifies to the woman in french that they are not married._

_"What did she say?"_

_"That we look like a married couple.", Lizzie blushes while she is following Hope inside the conference room._

_"Well, Lizzie Mikaelson sounds powerful and you are a powerful woman. It fits."_

_Hope's amusement is over the moment Pierre Clement sets his eyes on Lizzie. Lizzie presents the design which means that of course all eyes are on her. But the way Pierre looks at Lizzie makes Hope uncomfortable._

_Lizzie earns her applause and she is happy when she sees Hope's proud smile._

_Hope is about to sign the contract when she hears Lizzie laughing nervously. Hope looks up and she sees Pierre too close to Lizzie and something explodes inside of Hope._

_She forgots how important this is for Park Fashion. All she wants is to hold Lizzie._

_"Miss Mikaelson. Something wrong?", Pierre asks her when she reaches him the unsigned contract and Lizzie blinks confused at the anger in Hope's eyes face._

_"I am taking my design and my assistant. The collab is not happening."_

_Lizzie feels Hope taking her hand and before she can even process what has just happened, Hope and her are outside of the company._

_"What are you doing?", Lizzie asks her._

_Hope's face softens and she tugs a lose hair strand behind Lizzie's ear._

_"What are you doing to me?", Hope asks her back._

_"You didn't sign the contract because of me? Because you were jealous?", Lizzie concludes._

_"Told you I would do anything for you. Now, do you wanna have a Paris tour?"_

_-_

_"Wait. Maya. Repeat that. Hope did what?"_

_Penelope puts Maya on speaker and the other Park Fashion workers get closer to her._

_"She didn't the sign contract and left the conference room with Lizzie. Both were holding hands."_

_"Ah I lost the bet against my wife.", Rico whines between more than 50 people starting to gossip about Hope and Lizzie while Penelope is thanking Maya and she ends the call._

_-_

_"I think I will sleep for 400 years.", Lizzie yawns when they arrive late at the hotel._

_"Me too.", Hope agrees and they wanna go to their rooms when the woman behind the reception stops for them._

_"We put Miss Saltzman's stuff in your room too because Miss Penelope Park insisted so. And we can't fix it because the free room got just booked. I am so sorry, I wasn't at the reception and this girl who is doing her i.."_

_"It's alright.", Lizzie assures her._

_Hope, who is of course pissed, looks at Lizzie suprised._

_"It is?"_

_"Yes. It is."_

_-_

_"Penelope. I hope you choke."_

_"Paris is amazing, huh?", Penelope laughs._

_Lizzie appears next to Hope on the screen._

_"Yes it really is. I am loving it so far.", Lizzie agrees with a look at Hope._

_"I would love to talk more but I will spend some quality time with cousin Jed now."_

_"Hey, Hope..and Hope's girlfriend!", Jed waves._

_"I am not her girlfriend...not yet.", Lizzie protests in her head._

_She feels sad when Hope doesn't comment it._

_"You are in New Orleans? What about Park Fashion?", Hope asks._

_Penelope looks annoyed._

_"You focus on the beauty next to you. Bye now."_

_Lizzie takes off her shoes and she lays down on the bed, with knees pulled to her chest, facing away from Hope._

_At the same moment Josie knocks out MG with one punch in the ring._

_"Oh, did you see that?", Jed asks Penelope, who are waiting to finally get access to the ring themselves._

_"I would let her beat me up. She is hot.", Penelope says and it is followed by her laughing about a panicked Josie trying to wake up MG._

_"Girlfriend material?", Jed teases her and Penelope grins._

_Josie looks around annoyed searching for whoever dares to laugh but then MG opens his eyes._

_"Oh my god, MG! I am so sorry!"_

_"When I said pretend I am Tessa, I meant it exactly this way.", MG mumbles while Josie helps him with his balance._

_Josie and MG step out of the ring._

_"This girl is single and strong! Date her!", MG tells Penelope as him and Josie passes her and Jed._

_Josie doesn't even look at Penelope and Jed, she is more worried if her best friend has lost his last working braincells._

_And she doesn't know she misses an earlier meeting with the love of her life._

"No way! That was you and Jed?"

"Yes.", Penelope confirms and she receives a kiss from Josie, whose head is resting in her lap.

"Imagine we would have met then.", Josie thinks out loudly.

"No blackmail. No lies. Just you and me. But right now it is also just you and me even though we had lies and blackmail in the beginning."

"You and me. Forever?"

"Forever. And whatever comes after forever. I love you, Jojo."

"I love you too."

_Lizzie has closed her eyes since Hope has ended the call with Penelope and she waits for her to do something. So far Hope has only laid down on the bed too and Lizzie's feels her presence right behind her._

_Lizzie feels Hope caressing with her hand over her hair and the other arm is around her waist. Hope's breath hits her cheek._

_"Are you mad at me or tired?"_

_"Both."_

_"Why are you mad at me? We had such a good time..what did I do wrong?"_

_"You didn't say anything to Jed calling me your girlfriend."_

_"Well, I never really react to Jed because 90% of the stuff he says is stupid. But this time I didn't react because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."_

_Lizzie faces Hope and Hope caresses her face this time._

_"Hope. I am with you inside a hotel room right now. I am sharing a bed with you. I feel safe with you. I am comfortable."_

_"Sorry. I am just really scared of losing you."_

_"You won't lose me."_

_With that, Lizzie kisses Hope. Time stops for the two of them and they only seperate when they need air._

_"I am sorry for being a bitch after Connor but I was jealous. You are so much more than my assistant. You stole my heart and I would even abandon Park Fashion for you. Because I love you, Lizzie Saltzman."_

_"I love you too, Hope Mikaelson."_

_Lizzie beams at her and this time Hope kisses her._

_And the kiss develops into more that night and all Hope can do is thank Penelope for putting them together in one room._

_-_

_Dana clenches her fists when Hope and Lizzie step out of the elevator holding hands._

_"What was that about me choking, Mikaelson?", Penelope welcomes the new couple first._

_"You are the best.", Hope grins and she hugs Penelope._

_"Losing the bet was so worth it!", Rico cheers and he hugs Lizzie._

_"Don't worry, Hope will send you and Emily on vacation for one week.", Lizzie lets him know._

_With that Rico jumps on Hope and Lizzie has to hold her girlfriend so she doesn't get knocked over by the way taller man._

_"Get married already!"_

_"Rico?"_

_"Yes, girlfriend of the year? And my best boss..sorry not sorry Penelope."_

_"Get back to work."_

_Penelope and Lizzie exchange an annoyed look. Typical Hope Andrea Mikaelson._

_"Congrats, Lizzie. Congrats, Hope.", Dana says, who has been silently killing them with her looks the whole time._

_"Thanks.", Lizzie says._

_Hope kisses Lizzie on her cheek and she pulls her away to her office while giving Dana a warning look._

_"Dana. Did you reach out to the models?"_

_Penelope's voice pulls her away from Hizzie._

_"Yes. They will be here in 20 minutes, Penelope."_

_"Well then..let's hope one of them has a face that fits to Park Fashion."_

_But all Penelope can do is thinking about Josie's face._

Penelope looks away from the waves and she kisses Josie. The two fiancée are spending the rest of the day at the beach.

"You are my miracle, Pretty Little Liar."

"You are my miracle too. Pennywise Park."

"What are you looking at, workaholic?"

Lizzie puts her arms around Hope and she rests her head on the shoulder of her wife.

"Rico's ideas for the summer Park Fashion games.", Hope sighs annoyed.

"Grant him his wishes. He is my best friend. And he was our biggest supporter after Penelope. He also saved Park Fashion. Come on."

"Fine. But I will send him to you for whatever he wants to do at the games. He is your responsibility."

"I will not dissapoint you.", Lizzie says happily after kissing Hope's face multiple times.

"You could never dissapoint me, Lizzie Mikaelson.", Hope answers.

"I love you."

"I love you more. 

They share a kiss and Lizzie knows now is the right time.

"How about we go to Paris again. But this time longer?"

"Anything for you."

And Lizzie and Josie feel more lucky than any other twins in the world because of Hope and Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing over 8k words on my phone was torture but I am really satisfied with this special chapter. I hope y'all are satisfied too. Let me know your favorite moments and if you would like to have more special chapters in the future. Other feedback is also more than welcome. Please bare in mind english isn't my first language and even though I try to avoid them mistakes happen.
> 
> You can also show me some loving on Twitter or curiouscat if you don't have an ao3 account: @posiescoven.


	18. New Year's Eve special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you.
> 
> Okay, I know that it is way too early for a new year's eve special but I am already finished with it and I thought why not already sharing it with you?
> 
> Please excuse all errors you may find in this chapter but writing with period cramps is a real challenge.
> 
> Enjoy.

Josie doesn't expect to see Lizzie. 

Well, she does since her twin sister works at Park Fashion too.

But she doesn't expect to see Lizzie alone. Without Hope.

Lizzie also scans their environment for Penelope's presence but there is no sight of the raven haired photographer.

"Good morning, Jo.", Lizzie breaks the silence while Josie is busy breaking the button so the elevator will arrive faster.

"If the morning is good..let's see.", Josie mumbles.

"Let me guess...you woke up without your wife too?"

Finally Josie smiles and she shakes her head in disbelief.

"You and I are definitely twins. Do you know if there is an emergency here?"

Lizzie shrugs and finally they enter the elevator.

"I don't know of any...."

"Maybe someone's birthday from Park Fashion? And they are suprising that person?", Josie continues.

"No. I would know."

"Wait....new year's eve!", Josie remembers today's date.

"Planning a suprise for us when we enter the new year...that does sound like Hope and Penelope.", Lizzie agrees.

The twins step out of the elevator all relaxed, exchange a smile and then they seperate their ways.

Josie finds Penelope sitting behind her desk and looking through the recent photoshoot.

"You know, instead of looking at pictures of me, you can start your day with actually looking at me in bed.", Josie speaks up.

Penelope looks up from the pictures and Josie expects to see her annoying smirk which she has grown to love about her wife.

But Penelope folds her hands and her mouth is set in a grim line.

"Excuse me?", she asks.

"Oh, come on, Pennywise. What's up with you? First, you don't wake me up and now you are like this."

"Okay, first...stop calling me, Pennywise. It is annoying."

Josie sits down on one of the two chairs, still trying to figure out what is going on.

"I know. That's why I am calling you like that. It is only fair with you calling me Pretty Little Liar."

"And second...why should I have spent my night with you?"

Josie leans forward, studying Penelope's face closely. Searching for anything that gives away she is just messing with her.

"Because you are my wife, did you forget? In case you forgot, here is a reminder."

Josie shows Penelope the ring on her finger.

"Wow."

Josie grins. But her grin fades with Penelope's words.

"You really hit your head hard at the Park Fashion games when you fell in that hole with Lizzie, didn't you? Now I am wondering how bad Lizzie is doing, if you are like this."

"Do you say that? The one who cried a river with Hope for me and Li-..."

Josie's jaw drops when she sees that Penelope is not wearing her ring. 

All Josie can do in that moment is hoping that this is a nightmare and that Lizzie doesn't have to deal with something like this.

But they are twins.

When Lizzie enters Hope's office she immediately feels like she has travelled back in time.

"Good morning!"

"Never heard of knocking?", Hope cuts her off harshly, her blue eyes cold.

But Lizzie doesn't allow to get Hope's grumpy self to her. 

"And this is what happens if you don't wake me up with a kiss. You have a bad morning.", Lizzie teases her.

Hope looks like she has just heard that Rico is recording a christmas album.

"But you are lucky. Your wife is here right now. Let me make it better."

Lizzie leans over the desk to kiss Hope. Hope pushes her chair back and distances herself from Lizzie.

"My what?", Hope asks in disbelief.

"Your wife.", Lizzie repeats, with hands on her hips.

"What is going on?", she adds.

"You are the one who enters my office like she owns it, attempts to kiss me and says that she is my wife. You tell me.", Hope fires back, as upset as Lizzie.

Lizzie doesn't answer. She sees that Hope is wearing no ring.

"You are my wife, you idiot!", Josie screams in the meanwhile at Penelope.

Penelope sighs.

"I would understand if you called me your fiancée since I said that to protect you from Rafael so the fashion show wouldn't get ruined. But you really think I am your wife just because I helped you with your lies. Josie, maybe you should go home. There is no photoshoot today, anyway."

"Pennywise, I am getting really pissed! And if this is a prank, payback's gonna be worse just saying!", Josie hissed.

Penelope doesn't pay attention to her but she waves Jed inside the office.

"Jed. Drive Josie to her place, please. She is not feeling well."

"Touch me and I will bury you underneath this building!", Josie warns the man who attempts to reach out to her arm.

"Then leave on your own.", Penelope adds.

"You love me! And I love you! We are married!", Josie hears Lizzie's desperate voice.

"Payback's gonna be a bitch, Park.", Josie repeats to Penelope and then she hurries to Lizzie.

Lizzie is struggling against Rico and she is screaming at Hope, who is watching her all unfazed.

"Let her go!"

Rico backs off immediately with Josie's threatening tone however then he reaches out to the blonde again, but Josie embraces Lizzie already. Lizzie doesn't notice it but Josie does and she knows that everyone is playing a game against her and Lizzie.

"They are pranking us. But don't calm down right now. Freak out more.", Josie whispers in Lizzie's ear, while rubbing over her back.

"What about Paris?!", Lizzie wants to know from Hope.

"What about it?", Hope asks back.

"We got together there! We went through so much together!"

Hope rolls her eyes and she looks at Penelope, who is watching everything.

"Is the weather causing this?"

"Probably. I also experienced something similiar earlier.", Penelope answers.

Tears are rolling down Lizzie's face now.

Josie should have known that Lizzie is still hurting despite it being a prank. Lizzie is the sensitive twin. Josie, whoever is not hurting. Not anymore. Her mind is filled with revenge.

"You said that I am your muse, Hope!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. You know, what? Just take this day off. I think it is the best for you."

"I just..I need some time in the common room with my sister.", Lizzie mumbled weakly.

"Fine."

Josie glares at Penelope and Hope one more time and then she leads Lizzie inside the common room.

Josie closes the door and Lizzie wipes over her eyes.

"So, how can we be sure that this is not a nightmare caused by our twin connection?", she sniffles.

Instead of answering, Josie calls someone and puts them on speaker.

"What is my last name? What is Lizzie's last name?"

"Josie Park. Lizzie Mikaelson.", MG answers.

"See.", Josie tells Lizzie after ending the call, leaving MG confused.

"They really think they can fool us?!", Lizzie asks outraged.

"Not gonna lie. They had us in the first half."

"But how did you notice?"

Josie points through the glass door at Rico, who is looking around nervously.

"He almost shat his pants when he saw me. Your best friend is a traitor."

Rico feels his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans and he swallows when he sees that Lizzie is calling him.

"You tell me right now what is happening, or I will tell Emily that you are a snake!"

"It is a pact they made when they were teenagers. Pranking their wives in case they would ever get married.", Rico spills.

"Idiots!", Rico hears Josie.

"Uh, I am busy right now.", Rico says when Hope passes him.

"Hmm be busy choking!"

Josie again.

"The ice queen is approaching.", Rico whispers.

Penelope isn't suprised when she spots Hope looking after Lizzie. If Josie cried instead of Lizzie earlier, Penelope would have already revealed that everything is a prank. 

Actually the pact consisted of the prank to be 24 hours long but since they can't last that long without their wives they decided to make it 6 hours. Penelope is amazed how loyal Hope is to their pact.

But she doesn't know the following...

"I am so sorry, Liz! I am really sorry! I love you! I fucking love you! It was all a prank! Some stupid pact Penelope and I made years ago! 

Josie is watching the scene in front of her with crossed arms. 

"So, I am your muse?"

"Of course you are!", Hope assures.

Hope and Lizzie share a kiss and Josie scoffs at it.

"I don't know if I should be happy that you are this whipped for my sister or be pissed at you for betraying my wife."

"I will tell Penelope that the pact is over.", Hope announces.

"No. You will not. Tell me where her ring is."

-

Penelope is actually that focused on looking at the pictures of Josie that she does not notice how Hope, Lizzie and in general all the Park Fashion workers leave.

"I look good, don't I?"

"That's why you are our brand face.", Penelope answers Josie.

"Right."

Penelope leans back in her chair and she watches how Josie locks the office door and she lays down on the couch in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?"

Josie doesn't answer. Josie doesn't even look at Penelope. She is busy tossing something in the air and catching it over and over again.

Penelope can't stay away any longer. When she is standing next to the couch she sees that Josie is tossing her ring.

"Of course Hope got weak.", Penelope realizes.

Josie is still playing the silent game.

"Okay. I admit. We could have chosen a more harmless prank. But we made that pact when were 16. We were dumb."

Josie gave Penelope a look and words couldn't express it more.

"We are still dumb."

Josie tosses the ring to Penelope who catches it quickly.

"I am sorry if I hurt you.", Penelope says while putting on her ring.

Josie crosses her arms and she gives her the silent treatment for hours.

"What am I gonna do with you?", Josie finally speaks when it is about to be midnight and Penelope in the meanwhile is lowered on her knees and is running her fingers through Josie's hair.

"Do what you wanna do to me. I deserve it. I love you."

"I love you too. And yeah, you do. But right now I wanna cuddle. Come here."

Penelope obeys happily but not before kissing Josie.

"Happy new year, Jojo."

"Happy new year, Pennywise."

They remained silent, enjoying each other's presence, each other's warmth.

"My previous new year's eves consisted of Hope and me getting drunk and telling how we would die lonely. Then Hope got Lizzie and I spent my last new year's eve getting drunk and telling myself how lonely I was. Now I have you and I just know next year and the following years will be amazing."

Penelope receives no answer from Josie and when she hears her snoring, she has to laugh softly.

"Yeah. Happy new year to me.", Penelope repeats and she pulls Josie closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback down below.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven.

**Author's Note:**

> Old Number 23 readers lemme see you in the comments welcoming this fic back!
> 
> New readers tell me your thoughts!


End file.
